Matrimonio por Error
by Janne Malfoy
Summary: Primero Ron termina conmigo, Despues recupero a mis padres, pero ahora son socios de Lucius, y para terminar de complicar mi vida, justo cuando me decido a vivir mi vida con Victor Krum, por cosa del destino que le encanta meterse conmigo termino en las Vegas casada con Malfoy, abrá algo que pueda salir peor.
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la historia por otro lado salió de mi cabezita, espero la disfruten

** Prologo **

Teníamos sentimientos encontrados, por un lado Harry había derrotado finalmente a Lord Voldemort, con la ayuda de Narcisa Malfoy,  
y por el otro se habían perdido muchas personas queridas para todos nosotros.

Ron y yo en el calor de la batalla nos habíamos besado, pero eso quedo olvidado pronto, ya que la muerte de Fred, lo hizó caer en una depresión terrible  
y yo quizé darle su espacio. Al quedar Howarts semidestruido, aún con magia era difícil tenerla lista antes de que pasara medio año, por lo que el medio año  
restante sería intensivo, los de séptimo año teníamos derecho a entrar a hacer servicio comunitario al ministerio, y vaya que había mucho que trabajar, con  
los aurores cazando a los Mortifagos que había huido.

Por mi parte, solicité entrar a trabajar al área de Cuidado de Creaturas Mágicas, teniendo en cuenta que fui de gran ayuda en la guerra,  
no dudaron en aceptar mi solicitud, cosa que no me agradaba del todo, pero en esta ocasión me había resultado útil.

Esta mañana había recibido a Ron en mi oficina, estaba feliz, seguramente el querría retomar nuestra relación,

-Hola Ron, que gusto verte, ¿como has estado?- No podía evitar de notar, que Ron se veía muy guapo a pesar de tener mala cara,  
su espalda había crecido, seguramente había estado entrenando Quidditch, además que había crecido unos cuantos centímetros,  
tampoco pude evitar ver la cara de incomodidad de Ron.

-Hola Mione, sabes Kingsley, te manda esto –Un sobre con el membrete del Ministerio- Iba a abrirlo, pero Ron me detuvo.

–Mione, sabes vine a despedirme, no me interrumpas por favor, -dijo al ver que intentaba hablar.  
- Me voy por un tiempo a Rumania, quiero aprovechar y pasar tiempo con Charlie, antes de regresar a Howarts. - Y lo que dijo a continuación,  
no me lo esperaba, me cayó como balde de agua helada.

– Hermione, sabes que te quiero pero en estos días me he dado cuenta, que te quiero como quiero a Luna, o a Ginny, como una hermana,  
se que esto es lo mejor para los dos, trata de hacer tu vida, no me esperes, porque estoy seguro que lo nuestro, fue un impulso por lo que  
estábamos viviendo, y no puedo más con esto.

Quería decirle que lo quería, que no me dejará que lo apoyaría en todo pero nada de eso salió de mi boca, creo que se me amontonó en la garganta  
y lo único que atine en decir fue

-Ron, no te preocupes por mí, yo voy a estar bien–Le dí un abrazo, tratando de aguantar la compostura lo más que pude, lo acompañe a la puerta.

-Adios Mione, nos veremos al regresar a Howarts

-Adios Ron, cuídate y saluda a Charlie de mi parte- y cuando finalmente lo perdí de vista, regrese a mi escritorio con lagrimas en los ojos, pero con la esperanza  
de que este tiempo separados nos uniera de nuevo.

Abrí el sobre para leer la información de Kingsley, Estaba triste, por la decisión que había tomado, pero también tenia esperanza que la información que tanto había buscado, al fin parecía tenerla en sus manos.

_Estimada Señorita Hermione Granger. _

_Me alegra informarle que hemos encontrado a sus padres, desde hace una semana _  
_y estamos trabajando actualmente en regresarles la memoria,_

_Todo parece indicar que estamos teniendo éxito. _

_Necesito que se reúna conmigo en mi oficina hoy a las 10:30 en punto. _

_Tengo que platicar con usted antes de ir a verlos._

_ Atentamente. Kingsley Shacklebolt_

Vi mi reloj, faltaban 10 minutos para la reunión, apenas alcanzaría a llegar a tiempo, con todo el transito de gente que había en el ministerio,  
así que agarre mi abrigo y metí en mi bolsa unos archivos que revisaría más tarde. Y cerrando de golpe la puerta me dirigí a la oficina de Kingsley


	2. Capitulo 1 Recuperando a mis padres

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la historia por otro lado salió de mi cabezita, espero la disfruten

Al llegar note que Kingsley me estaba esperando, pero no estaba solo, de espaldas a la puerta se encontraba un joven alto,  
con un cuerpo de semi-Dios, _Por Merlin Hermione desde cuando piensas cosas impropias, definitivamente los años que llevas  
juntándote con Ginevra, no han hecho más que alocarte la mente,_ ese olor a Menta tan característico me trajo a la realidad,  
no podía ser otro más que Draco Malfoy, y aunque me había hecho la vida imposible, habíamos hablado después de haber testificado  
a su favor en la audiencia y quedamos en tener una tregua de ahora en adelante, claro que eso no significaba nada, solo que seríamos  
civilizados y nos evitaríamos.

-Hermione, ¿te sientes bien?-Alcance a oír a Kingsley, y me di cuenta que tenia tiempo hablándome,

-Discúlpeme señor, lo que pasa es que estoy un poco cansada, solo eso.

-Como te iba diciendo, el grupo de Ex-Mortifagos, al cual se les otorgó el perdón debido a su arrepentimiento a tiempo, y  
que se va a reincorporar a la sociedad, tiene que tener que redimir sus acciones, y recompensar a los hijos de Muggles que tuvieron  
daños colaterales, se les asignará una parte de la fortuna de ellos y además tendrán que trabajar en la parte de tolerancia conviviendo al menos  
2 veces a la semana y compartiendo sus experiencias, por al menos 2 años. –Draco sólo veía la plática resignado, no entendía que tenía que ver  
en todo esto y porque no íbamos directo a ver a mis padres, ya suficiente tiempo había pasado desde que les había borrado la memoria para no ponerlos en peligro.

-Entiendo Señor y disculpe mi pregunta, pero que tiene que ver todo eso conmigo, y con Malfoy, yo esperaba ir a ver a mis padres, recibí su carta hace un momento.

-Tiene que ver todo Señorita Granger, ustedes serán mi prueba piloto para empezar a trabajar y posteriormente dar a conocer este programa,- Abrí mi boca, pero no salían palabras, quería gritarle, estaba loco, como me iba a poner con los Malfoy, acababa de recuperar a mis padres, no quería arriesgarlos- por lo que les pido extrema discreción,

-Sé que cuento contigo querida, para que esto sea un éxito, pero todo eso lo arreglaremos la próxima semana, les mandaré una lechuza para agendar la cita, y ese día querida traerás a tus padres que tendrán que firmar también unos papeles, pero bueno, esto se ha acabado por hoy, se que lo que más deseas es ver a tus padres así que te acompañaré. Señor Malfoy, le agradezco que se haya separado de sus empresas un momento para acompañarnos, y con un asentimiento, se despidió y se fue por medio de la Chimenea.

-PV Draco-

En serio esto no puede estar pasando, de todos los Sangggrr.. Muggles del mundo me tiene que tocar con la odiosa Sabelotodo,  
ahh va a ser todo un castigo, Kingsley en verdad se había esmerado en castigarme de la peor forma, y ahora yo tenía que llevarle el recado  
a mi padre seguramente no va a estar eufórico precisamente, así que para relajarme antes de lo que venía fui a un bar a tomarme un whisky de fuego,  
eso no ayudaría en nada, últimamente mi madre, se ponía muy mal cada que yo llegaba tomado, pero hoy lo necesitaba, además una copa no le hace daño a Nadie.

-PV Hermione-

Estaba nerviosa, me habían dejado esperando lo que me parecía una eternidad en un saloncito privado en San Mungo,

Kingsley amablemente fue a firmar unos papeles, para que dieran de alta a mis papás y es que ante el hospital el era el responsable,  
y estaban custodiados, así que el tenía que hacer los tramites, hasta que finalmente oí un click en la puerta,

-O por Merlín, Mamá, Papá no saben cuanto lo lamento, cuanto los extrañaba,- y en ese momento se me junto todo, el ver a mis padres con vida,  
el que Ron no me quisiera, como yo a él, el haber perdido amigos en la guerra, y lo más reciente haber descubierto que tenía que convivir con Draco y su familia,  
y no pude más que ponerme a llorar inconsolable- Yo, yo lo lamento tanto, lo juro hice todo para protegerlos no quería perderlos.

-Hermione, pequeña-Era la voz de mi padre- no estamos enfadados contigo, entendemos a la perfección que lo hiciste con buena intención.

-Es sólo que nos hubiera gustado saber lo que pasaba, estar contigo apoyándote, no quiero ni pensar que algo te pasara  
y nosotros nunca más te hubiéramos recordado- Su voz se quebró y corrí a abrazarlo, mi madre se nos unió al abrazo.

-Gracias al cielo estás bien Mione, prométeme que no volveras a hacerme algo así no importa lo que esté pasando- Esta vez era mí mamá la que hablaba,  
se oía en su voz que estaba afectada por la decisión que yo había tomado.

-Lo juró mamá, nunca más haré algo así.

Kingsley, nos dijo que nos daría unos días de descanzo para que nos pusiéramos al día y después nos mandaría una lechuza para agendar la cita  
y revisar los pormenores del Programa de reincorporación de Ex-Mortifagos y con eso nos escolto a casa, tenía que escribirle a mi jefe para pedirle  
licencia por el resto de la semana, además de avisarles a mis papás que era ese dichoso Programa y que ellos me contaran que habían estado haciendo este tiempo.

-POV Draco-

Toda mi vida no me había preparado a ver a mi padre resignado a lo que el Ministerio le dijera con tal de no mandarlo a Azkaban, dijo que perder la tercera parte de la fortuna era lo menos, ya que con el nuevo impulso del Ministerio en nuestros negocios gracias al Programa, podríamos recuperarlo en poco tiempo.

Mi madre por otro lado se veía liberada de tener que estar a las ordenes de un loco, y estaba más que dispuesta a cooperar con los Muggles con tal de que pasara este tiempo de prueba de la mejor manera posible.

-Draco cariño-

-Si madre-

-Te he dicho un millón de veces, que debes dejar de beber, el olor te delata, no quiero pedirle a tu padre que te restringa la cuenta de Gringotts,  
así que estas advertido.

-Si madre, lo tomaré en cuenta-

Ahhh me iré a dormir, y a olvidarme de esta pesadilla, ahora hasta el alcohol quería prohibir esa mujer, sólo me quedaba dormir, para olvidar toda  
esta pesadilla que estaba por venir.


	3. Capítulo 2 El Regreso de Víctor

Disclaimer:

los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a JK Rowling, aunque yo me conformaría con que me diera a Draco definitivamente me gustan los chicos malos.

**Hola chicas, gracias por seguirme, me gustaría ver sus reviews, les dejó este capítulo para que lo disfruten el fin de semana, lo mejor está por venir, disfruten el fin de semana**.

No lo puedo creer pasé toda una semana alejada del Ministerio y de todo lo relacionado al mundo mágico, tenía mucho que contarles a mis papás, ponerlos al día de todo lo que había pasado durante la guerra, de cómo habíamos sobrevivido, y ellos me contaron lo que habían hecho en estos meses de ausencia, resulta que habían viajado a Francia y ahí estuvieron sólo unas semanas porque al parecer mi padre siempre había deseado conocer "Las Vegas", quién lo diría mi papá en su juventud mi papá siempre deseo casarse en Las Vegas, así que llevo a mi madre, y renovaron sus votos, la verdad me sentí alegre, y nostálgica, me hubiera encantado compartir esto con ellos, pero al menos me regalaron unas fotos bastante chistosas, para que las guardara de recuerdo.

Y hoy finalmente tenía que regresar a trabajar, me preocupaba un poco el hecho de dejarlos solos, pero ellos decidieron que regresarían a poner su consultorio, llamarían a los antiguos clientes y les avisarían que estaban de regreso, de alguna forma ellos necesitaban regresar a sus actividades, al igual que yo, pero quede de regresar temprano para tomar la cena con ellos.

-Hermione, cariño. Se hace tarde-

-Enseguida bajo, estoy terminando de arreglarme- Y es que ahora me preocupaba un poco más por mi aspecto, no demasiado claro, pero al menos ya sabía como bajar un poco el volumen de mi pelo con ciertas pociones, que me había enseñado Parvati cuando fue el baile del Torneo de los 3, digo 4 magos, Me había puesto mis pantalones de vestir, con una blusa blanca semitransparente que me daba un aire sofisticado, pero sin ser demasiado elaborado, zapatos de piso y maquillaje natural.

Baje corriendo y bese a modo de despedida a mis padres, tome mi taza con café que mamá me preparó y me aparecí cerca del Ministerio.

-Pero que demon..-Estaba a reventar, no podía creerlo, hoy que venía ligeramente atrasada estaba atascado de gente, reporteros, y muchos magos jóvenes, definitivamente algo grande paso aquí. Me abrí paso entre la gente, hasta llegar a la entrada del elevador, seleccione mi piso y al bajarme fui directo a mi oficina sin detenerme a ver a nadie, me urgía llegar y regresar las respuestas de los expedientes que me había llevado la ultima vez, con suerte y eso se resolvería la misma semana.

Al entrar a mi oficina me sobresalte, en mi escritorio había un enorme ramo de flores de todos colores que ocupaba casi todo mi escritorio, mi corazón casi se para de alegría, estaba segura de que Ron recapacitaría, y eso era la prueba, el me quería, entonces me senté y alcance la tarjeta para leerla pero ví que no era de Ron.

En ese momento sentí una enorme decepción por que las flores no eran de Ron, y decidí que realmente tenía que seguir mi vida sin el, al menos sin tenerlo como pareja, posteriormente podríamos retomar nuestra amistad.

_Hermione _

_He venido varias veces a verte, Pero me dicen que pediste licencia, por una semana._

_No puedo esperar a verte para decirte que me he cambiado a Londres,_

_He aceptado un puesto de buscadoren los Chudley Cannons, _

_me muero por verte y contarte todo, como te dije en mis cartas anteriores, _

_no puedo dejar de pensar en ti._

_ Espero que ahora que viviremos más cerca podamos salir a tomar un café o algo _

_Para platicar, mandame una lechuza por favor y dime donde y cuando puedo verte._

_ Con cariño _

_Victor Krum _

No podía creerlo, le contestaría inmediatamente, en realidad necesitaba tanto hablar con alguien, y con el podía hacerlo tan abiertamente, tomo un pergamino y escribió una pequeña nota, entonces llame a Sony, mi pequeña Lechuza parda con ojos color violeta, le amarre la nota a la pata y le pedí que se lo entregara a Victor Krum y que a su regreso le daría un premio, sabía que no dejaría que nadie más le quitará el papel, estaba muy bien entrenada.

-POV Draco-

No lo podía creer, que demonios pasaba en el ministerio que estaba atestado.

Por Merlin a Kingsley no se le había ocurrido otro día peor, para hacerme firmar la autorización para crear la nueva cuenta en Gringotts del dichoso programa de reincorporación, y cuando estoy a punto de entrar me topo de frente al creador de todo el caos.

Nada más y nada menos que Victor Krum, la nueva adquisición de los Chudley Cannons, saliendo de la oficina de Granger, no se porque pero me incomodó la situación, digo no es como que me gustara la Come Libros, pero definitivamente, este tipo no me agradaba en lo más mínimo, como quiera correspondí a su saludo, y seguí mi camino, mientras más rápido firmara esa autorización más pronto me iría.

Al llegar a la oficina de Kingsley, empezó a darme opciones de que proyectos, podrían tener en común las empresas Malfoy con los padres de Granger.

...después de horas de estar revisando las posibilidades..

-Señor, sinceramente no veo como un dañador de dientes puede relacionarse con nosotros.

-Vamos a revisar nuevamente las opciones, además se que ustedes tienen una empresa dedicada a las posiciones, podríamos revisar alguna que tenga ingredientes mugres y sirva para problemas dentales.

-Mmm

-Vamos Señor Malfoy, usted sabe que esto les hará recobrar credibilidad, así que paré de quejarse, por hoy daré por terminada la reunión, pero el próximo mes, tendremos la junta definitiva, con sus padres, y los Granger, así que necesito que en máximo 2 semanas, me mande una lechuza con su decisión final, a menos claro que haya decidido, que no quiere participar en el proyecto y eso solo les complicaría su situación ya que podría su padre pasar su tiempo de reincorporación en Azkaban.

Salí de ahí más que molesto, esto definitivamente era un chantaje. Prefería estar en Howarts,en clase con el idiota del gigante. Sería mejor que fuera a ver a Grainger a que me explicara que demonios hacia un dientestra, y si tenía idea de como podíamos invertir.

-PO Hermione-

Estaba decidida a avanzar todo lo que tenía atrasado por estar ausente cuando tocaron a mi puerta.

-Adelante- dije sin levantar la vista de los documentos

-Mione- O por Dios se me quería salir el corazón.

-Victor, que alegría verte.

-Mione, se que tu nota decía que mañana podríamos vernos, pero la verdad no puedo esperar, te molestaría que saliéramos hoy a comer.

-No Victor, en verdad me alegra verte aquí, crees que podrías esperarme a que termine este expediente y nos vamos.

-Claro, no habría ningún problema con ello.

En eso la puerta sonó nuevamente,

-Adelante-

-Mione, hola, queríamos invitarte a, o lo siento no vimos que tenías visitas- Eran Ginny y Harry, era agradable verlos tan unidos después de todo lo que habíamos pasado.

- Harry, Ginny, como han estado,miren quien ha venido a visitarme, sabes ahora está en los

-CHUDLEY CANNONS, lo se Hermione, justo venía a decirte

-Ginny pero como, ¿tu lo sabías ya?

-Si, es lo que he venido a contarte, me aceptaron en los CHUDLEY CANNONS en el equipo de reservas, y nos encontramos ayer en el entrenamiento, cierto Víctor?

-Cierto, Ginny, Harry que gustó verlos.

Nuevamente sonó la puerta, definitivamente no avanzaría mucho, por el día de hoy.

-Adelante-

-Granger

-Malfoy - Ahora si, que el mundo se estaba volviendo loco,

-Granger, Potter, mini Weasly, Krum, veo hay casa llena, Granger tengo un asunto que quiero discutir contigo en privado, ¿crees que podáramos juntarnos más tarde?

-Malfoy, como puedes ver hoy no será un buen día, pero te parece que nos veamos mañana.

-Correcto Granger, mañana, 10:30 te parece.

-Ok

Entonces salió y no pude dejar de pensar en la forma en que hablo, no había ni un poco de sarcasmo. Harry y Ginny también se despidieron.

Entonces decidí,dejar de lado el archivo y salir a comer con Víctor.

-POV Draco-

Agrrr lo que me faltaba, toda la mañana perdida sin avanzar en la oficina de Kingsley y además la sabelotodo estaba muy ocupada para ayudarme en algo que definitivamente le convenía más a ella, por Dios le iban a dar parte de mi herencia. Y además el idiota de Krum que no deja de perseguirla. No definitivamente no pensé eso, no estoy celoso, o si?, No yo soy un Malfoy y definitivamente no me podía gustar una San...Hija de muggles, me corregí mentalmente.

Será mejor que vaya a comer, pasare por Zabinni, no quería alejarme tanto de la oficina.


	4. 3Entre citas y hurones trató de olvidar

Disclaimer: Estos personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, porque si fueran míos el final hubiera sido diferente ;) Gracias por seguirme

-POV Draco-

-Zabini

-Hey, Dragón, te preguntaría, como estas, pero es obvio que algo te molesta, de lo contrario no me hubieras citado aquí.

-¿Aqui?, Disculpa Zabini, no sabía que preferías ir al salón de te, de Madame Pudipie.

-Calma Dragón, es sólo que vamos, Caldero Chorreante, en serio?; Prefería las tres escobas, aquí nunca se sabe si la comida te atacara, jaja, pero en fin, además siempre que me citas aquí es porque algo te pasa, entonces vas a contarme o sólo necesitas compañia.

-Si quisiera solo compañía, créeme que estaría donde Pansy o Astoria, ahora lo que voy a contarte, necesito que lo mantengamos en estricto se reto.

-Mi boca es una tumba, lo juro y si de mi boca saliera que venga un Nargle y me escondan mi colección de escobas

-¿Un Nar.. Que? En serio hermano Lovegood te va a llevar a la demencia.

Entonces convoque hechizos silenciadores, para que sólo el escuchara y me ayudara a buscar una opción de negocio, el tenia buen colmilloara eso.

-Dragón, si que estas metido en bien lío, porque opciones nos puedes creae para muggoles, a menos que los ingredientes este. Al alcance de ellos y esto es muy limitado. Creo que sería más fácil invertir en otro campo como bienes raíces, no crees que sea lo mismo en lo que inviertas siempre y cuando les entregues una ganancia, deberías hablarlo con Kingsley y Granger.

-Tienes razón, y en vista de que terminamos de comer y que tengo mucho que hacer vamos a pedir ya la cuenta.

-Que lo carguen a la cuenta de tu padre, y vámonos ya, quede de ir a ver a Luna, regresa hoy del viaje, tenia un mes ya en Rumania buscando un Snorkack de cuerno arrugado, no se qué es realmente, pero estaba emocionada cuando me hablo acerca del viaje, espero que no venga muy decepcionada si no lo encontró.

-Wow, enserio que Loony tiene una vivida imaginación.

-si, pero no me molesta en lo más mínimo, oye pero que aquella no es Granger, vaya que cada vez que la veo esta más guapa, y ese no es?

-Viktor Krum, si ahora es el perrito faldero de Grainger

-Dragón, si no te conociera diría que estas celoso.

-Zabini, me parece que estas desarrollando una imaginación tan grande como tu novia.

-POV Hermione-

-Viktor, entonces tu verdadero entrenamiento inicia en 2 meses más.

-Si, la temporada está por terminar, así que el Capitán quiere que este aquí para que me adapte a la ciudad, y encuentre donde alojarme y todo eso, y es lo que estoy haciendo actualmente, aunque sigo practicando para no estar fuera de forma cuando esté en la temporada.

-Mione, sabes gran parte de que aceptara venir a los Chudley Cannons, es porque te eh extrañado y ahora que Weasly no esta contigo más, me gustaría que me aceptarás como novio, ahorita no me digas nada, se que es pronto, sólo prométeme que cuando estés lista me avisarás.

-Viktor, gracias por comprenderme, es todo muy reciente, aprecio que seas tan franco, y te aseguro que siempre seré igual de franca contigo, por ahora estoy confundida pero en cuanto tome una decisión te lo haré saber.

-Mione, se que talvez esto sería presionarte, pero me podrías acompañar a una cena de bienvenida que dan en mi honor, es este próximo Sábado, y pues podríamos ir como amigos, además se que Ginny esta invitada por ser parte de las reservas, y creo que irá con Harry.

-Claro que si Víctor, sería un placer. Ah! pero que tarde es contigo se me pasa el tiempo volando, tengo que regresar a trabajar.

-Vamos, pido la cuenta y te acompaño, a mi aún me queda tiempo para ir a ver el próximo departamento.

Entramos a mi oficina por Red Flu, y me puse a trabajar sin interrupciones el resto de la tarde,estaba avanzando tan rápido, que no me di cuenta que para cuando me quize retirar a la casa era muy tarde y habían cerrado las redes flu, esto era algo para darle mayor seguridad al Ministerio, en las horas de menos asistentes. Así que salí a la calle esperando caminar hasta donde pudiera aparecerme sin,llamar la atención.

Camine 2 cuadras y empece a sentir que alguien me seguía, intenté agarrar mi varita pero se atoro en mi bolsa, y tenía miedo de romperla al hacer algún movimiento brusco, así que me apuré, crucé la calle y empece a dar vueltas entre las cuadra para perderlo, pero no me perdía la pista, hasta que choque de frente contra alguien.

-Disculpe

-Vaya Granger, veo que sigue siendo costumbre tuya chocar con la gente.

-Draco, lo siento, ahora entra me vienen siguiendo y creo saber quien es.- agarré el antebrazo de Draco y lo jale dentro del bar del que iba saliendo.

-Granger, que demonios te pasa, estas blanca como papel. Parece que te fueras a desvanecer.

- Sabes desde hace unos días eh sentido que alguien me sigue, y creo que no con buenas intenciones, por eso siempre regreso temprano a casa, sólo que hoy se me ha ido el tiempo, fue sumamente imprudente de mi parte irme a esta hora, gracias por ecitar que me siguiera, pero creo que me iré a casa.

-Granger, ¿tus papás acaban de regresar, cierto?, ¿Cómo van a ponerse si te ven llegar en este estado, deberíamos acompañarme a tomar algo, y sirve que hablamos del proyecto, sólo mientras se te quita el color papel del rostro, Y podríamos mandarles una lechuza a tus padres para que no se preocupen.

-Malfoy, por primera vez en la vida, creo que tienes razón, no puedo darles motivo a que se sientan nerviosos de perderme, cuando acaban de recuperarme, y en cuanto a la lechuza, tengo algo mejor.

Abri la bolsa y saqué mi móvil, marque a mi casa, contesto papá y le dije que trabajaría hasta tarde en un proyecto del ministerio, que sentía mucho no haber llegado a la cena, y mi papá, aunque no muy convencido, me disculpo, yo sabía muy bien que mi papá, al ser tan trabajador y responsable, me dejaría trabajar en el proyecto sin mortificarse.

-Granger, me puedes explicar, porque le hablas a esa cosa, creo que sufriste más estrés de lo que pensaba voy a llevarte a San Mungo

-jajajaja oh por Merlin Malfoy, jajaja si que eres cómico, me duele el estomago de tanto reír.

-Vamos Granger dame la mano, te apareceré en San Mungo, sólo espero que no me quieran culpar.

-Jajaja, no es necesario, mira te explico como funciona mientras pedimos algo de tomar, ¿te apetece, una cerveza de mantequilla?

- Claro que no eso es para niños, mejor un Whisky de Fuego

- Rossmerta, 2 Whiskys de Fuego

-Madame Rossmerta buenas noches, la botella por favor, ya sabes cual es mi favorita y cárgalo a mi cuenta mañaña temprano paso a liquidar.

-Claro, Señor Malfoy- Y de un chasquido apareció una botella y 2 vasos

-Ahora si, Granger te escucho

-Malfoy, esto es lo que llaman los muggles, celular, sirve para comunicarse con otra persona que tiene que tener un aparato similar y recibir la llamada, además puede tomar fotografias, puedes escuchar musica, juegos y conectarte a internet y muchas otras cosas.

-Inter que?, y como vas a jugar con esa cosa, es muy pequeña.

-Wow, espera una cosa a la vez, mira ya que tendremos que trabajar juntos y te daré un celular después y te explicare como funciona. oye si que este Whisky esta rico, aunque algo fuerte

-Muy fuerte si no estas acostumbrada a beber.

-Claro que estoy acostumbrada a beber, no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Claro, si tu dices, oye cambiando de tema, has pensado en lo del programa, algo en lo que podamos invertir, no veo como podemos modificar o mejorar los senadores de dientes para los muggles.

-Yo creo que el problema es el enfoque; tal vez los magos podemos hacer crecer dientes con una opción, pero no podemos enderezarlos, ni hacer limpiezas, ni enderezarlos con ortodoncia.

-Creo que te entiendo, propones llevar a los magos al dentista.

-No sólo eso mira podemos poner un doble consultorio, con una entrada para muggles donde no interactúan con los pacientes magos, y un consultorio aparte donde tu padre que se que es muy bueno en opciones, podría hacer lo efectivo hacer crecer dientes, dar Poción para el dolor, y que mi padre o madre hagan el resto del trabajo.

-Wow Granger me sorprendes, con esta información,mañana que vaya a tu oficina podemos juntar la información necesaria para presentar el proyecto a Kingsley.

-Un brindis entonces

-Granger no lo hagas, te pediré una cerveza de mantequilla, enserio el whisky esta fuerte

-Por Merlin Malfoy, te aseguro que puedo tomar y lo mismo que tu sin que me afecte.

-Granger no seas obstinada, en primer lugar yo ya tenía 1 hora aquí tomando antes de salir y toparme contigo; y segundo empiezas a sonrojarte y eso quiere decir que se te esta subiendo.

-Entonces supongo que es un reto, si yo gano mmm... te pondrás una corbata grifindor mañana

-Y si yo gano te pondrás un tatuaje temporal que diga Malfoy siempre tiene la razón.

-Jajaja, ok, entonces tenemos un trato.

-POV Draco-

Sentía que el aire entraba por la ventana con un aroma a vainilla, definitivamente no estaba en mi cuarto, por Merlin que dolor de cabeza tan horrible, tendría que buscar un poción para eso más tarde, al dar la vuelta en la cama vi un arbusto de pelo café, que me parecía conocido, entonces empezó a recordar cosas, y entonces recordé la apuesta con Granger, y de ahí no sabía más.

Me rodeo con un brazo por mi cintura, no pude evitar sonreír, Se veo tierna dormida, no me molestaría despertar en las mañanas y observarla tan tranquila, pero sabía bien que en cuanto se despertará, me haría un escándalo, me va a acusar de haberla forzado, y seguro me querrá mandar a Azkaban, así que más me vale Cerrar los ojos y hacerme el dormido finalmente ella me tenía abrazado seguro podía defenderme y decirle que no me acordaba de nada y que buscáramos un pensadero.

-POV Hermione-

Todo me da vueltas, me duele mucho la cabeza y no recuerdo como llegue a esta habitación, para colmo ni estoy sola, como pide ser tan irresponsable,mi primera vez y la tuve por una borrachera, y estaba segura de que el Rubio platinado con olor a menta que se encontraba en mi cama era Draco, así que con cuidado me incorpore tratando de no despertarlo, me iría sin despedirme, y seguramente el no se daría cuenta de nada, hasta que me di cuenta del objeto que tenía en mi dedo.

-AH POR MERLIN, NO PUEDE SER

-Que, quien, como- me levanté sobresaltado y sali de la cama con varita en mano

-Tengo una sortija

-Yo también por Merlin, eso es lo que te preocupa

-Draco, tu no entiendes, y cúbrete por favor, voy a tomar un baño y cuando salga hablamos de esto.

Bueno se lo tomo mejor de lo que pensaba, me vestí, y agarrel folleto del Buró, estábamos en un hotel muggle en un lugar llamado Las Vegas. -Granger, ¿Qué es Las Vegas?-Necesitaba algo para el dolor de cabeza, así que recordando la última vez que había visitado un hotel muggle (me había fugado de casa con Nott y Zabini, antes de la guerra, pero desafortunadamente Lucius dio con nosotros y nos trajo de regreso), marque a la recepción y pedí un desayuno, café y algo para el dolor de cabeza, me dijeron que no tardarían.

Mientras me duchaba, alcance a escuchar a Draco que gritaba algo, trataba de recordar que había pasado, me acordaba de la apuesta como había sido tan idiota, bueno ahora solo faltaba salir y solucionar esto, me vesti, me puse una crema para aplacar el cabello y salí hacia el cuarto, en el estaba ya una mesa con un desayuno Para dos y un enorme ramo de rosas con una tarjeta de felicitacióne parte de un hotel de -LAS VEGAS! Estamos en Las Vegas!

-Si Granger, eso era lo que quería que me explicarás que es Las Vegas

-Bueno, estamos en América, en Estados Unidos

-Wow, creo que no vuelvo a tomar, como llegamos hasta acá.

-Malfoy, ese no es nuestro peor problema, mira los anillos significan que estamos casados

-QUE!, no debes estar bromeando o loca, no hay ministros que nos casen sin hacer los trámites, y menos en la noche, incluso aún siendo un Malfoy

-Ese es el punto en Las Vegas puede hacerse, pero es que más bien creo que nos casamos en la forma muggle, así que sólo hay que divorciarnos.

-Bueno entonces hazlo, de una vez

-Busquemos el acta, acudamos ahí, tienen que tener un abogado o informarnos donde hacen el trámite.


	5. CAP 4 hasta qué el ministro nos separe

Disclaimer: EStos personajes no son mios pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la cual debería continuar escribiendo acerca de los mismos :(

-Granger, creo que la encontré, aquí esta mira.

-Tranquilo, a ver déjame leerlo

-Espera deja que lo acabe de ver, hay cosas que no me parecen lógicas, ¿segura que aquí las bodas son sólo muggles?

-La verdad es que yo nunca había venido a Las Vegas, se que es un lugar muggle, pero no se sí Porque lo preguntas?

-Por el nombre de la persona que nos casó. Si es mugglee, tiene que ser una casualidad.

-¿Pero de que hablas, déjame ver el papel?

-Mira, aquí, si es ella no nos va a anular esto, no sin que Lucius se entere y me va a matar, o peor aún, desheredar.

-Umbridge, DOLORES UMBRIDGE!, obvio que no me va a ayudar, por mi culpa la agarraron los Centauros y aunque se lo merecía, no lo va a admitir.

-Ahh todo esto es tu culpa Granger,mi padre me va a matar cuando se entere. Tengo un matrimonio arreglado con Astoria y le pedí a padre que deshiciera el trato, me dijo que un Malfoy cumple lo que promete, y esa era una promesa que el hizo que tengo que cumplir, me va a moler a crucius.

-¿MI CULPA?, tuuuu eres el que decidió beber yo no te obligue a nada, y además crees que es muy agradable amanecer en otro continente casada contigo, quiero a Ron, que va a pasar si decide regresar, seguro que con esto nuca más me va a hablar, y Víctor, quede con el de salir el fin de semana, el siente algo por mi, y yo pensé en intentarlo, y ahora que nadie va a quererme, tuve mi primera, ah sabes que olvídalo.

-TU PRIMERA QUE! TU PRIMERA BODA!, ¿cuantas veces piensas casarte?, tu primera..

-CÁLLATE MALFOY, eres un idiota, te espero en el loby.

-POV MALFOY-

Granger salió dando un portazo y sólo entonces comprendí lo que acababa de decirme, había perdido su virginidad conmigo y aún para ser un caradura la había tratado de lo peor, me sentía fatal, entré a darme una ducha, batalle un poco en recordar como funcionaba un baño no mágico,el baño era enorme tenía una tina que bien me hubiera ayudado a relajarme pero tenía que ser rápido, transfigure mi ropa en una un poco menos abrigados, si que hacia calor aquí, y baje a buscar a Hermione, o me disculparía, pero tendría que tratarla un poco mejor, espero haberme protegido ayer, si tuvieramos un hijo esto sería un caos y seguri sería comidilla para Rita Skeeter.

Antes de salir guarde muy bien mi varita, el contrato nupcial, y tome una flor de la mesa del desayuno, por primera vez en mi vida, pediría perdón, no sabía porque pero me parecía lo más adecuado.

Entonces baje y la ví me sí cuenta por primera vez que ella había transfigurado su ropa también, llevaba un vestido amarillo sencillo a la rodilla se veía angelical muy de ella, pero cuando volteo o por Merlin tenía un gran escote en la espalda, le llegaba a donde la espalda termina su nombre y terminaba en un tierno mo.o, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que no muy lejos de ella, estaba un gran grupo de hombres comiéndosela con la mirada, entonces sentí algo en mi interior, no eran celos, no podían verlo, no por ella, no definitivamente era como instinto de protección, si es eso (sigue negando que son celos Draco, y te lo creerás, aja), ah pero que estoy pensando es Granger por Merlin,sólo es que todo esto me tiene confundido.

-Granger- A pesar de su maquillaje pude ver como tenía los ojos hinchados por llorar.

-Malfoy

-Yo, mira no soy bueno para esto pero lo siento, creo que deberíamos volver a empezar y trabajar juntos-le entregue la rosa, y le ofrecí mi brazo para salir de ahí, me ponía los nervios de pu ta que la miraran de esa manera como carne fresca;cuando pasamos al lado de ellos no pude evitar ponerles mala cara, y ellos se voltearon disimuladamente.

-Malfoy, investigue y parece que cada lugar donde te casas tiene abogados de planta para estos casos, creo que lo mejor sería ir directamente, y ya ahí vemos si es necesario buscar algún otro abogado, ya que no sabemos donde localizar un abogado mago.

-Esta bien, creo que tienes razón, vamos y por favor llámame Draco.

Llegamos a la capilla, para cualquier mugre parecería, un local abandonado, pero al activarse con magia, cambiaba y podías ver la capilla no era muy diferente a la capillas muggles, sólo que las fotos se movían, y ahí estaba ella.

-Señores Malfoy, ¿buenos días, vienen a recoger las fotos?

-¿Fotos?, no disculpe Madame Umbridge, creo que es un malentendido, nosotros queremos anular este matrimonio.

-Mjj, Oh mi niño, claro sólo una cosa, el matrimonio se consumó? ¿De ser así no puedo ayudarlos? Y recuerden que no pueden mentirme porque usare veritaserum.

-¿ya no hay nada que hacer?- esto no puede estar pasando, no quiero ser una malfoy.

-Claro, pero para poder divorciarse tienen que pasar al menos un año casados, como lo dice su contrato, y no hay forma de que yo pueda ayudarles. así qué sin más les doy sus fotos o gustan que lo mande a su domicilio.

-¿DOMICILIO?, ¿Cuál domicilio?

-Saben siéntense en vista que no pusieron anoche atención, vamos a leer los acuerdos a los que llegaron, no son muchos así que no demoráremos.

1. El Señor Malfoy se tiene que hacer responsable de los gastos de la Señora Malfoy.

2. La Señora Malfoy tiene que encargarse del hogar, incluida la organización de eventos sociales.

3. A las varitas se les puso un encantamiento, en cuanto uno de los dos este en peligro, la varita del otro se calentara, y con 3 toques de la varita de puede aparecer junto a el o ella para ayudarlo.

4. Durante el primer año, tienen que vivir juntos, o de lo contrario su magia se debilitará.

5. El divorcio de mutuo acuerdo solo puede llevarse a cabo después del primer año de matrimonio, siempre y cuando no existan hijos de por medio.

6. En caso de haber hijos tienen que estar juntos hasta que los hijos ingresen a la escuela de magia.

7. En caso de infidelidad, los bienes de ambos pasaran a la persona afectada.

8. Ambos tendrán acceso a las cuentas bancarias de ambos, mientras estén casados.

9. En caso de estar prometidos con otras personas para casamiento, dichos contratos quedan anulados.

contrato e. Internacional, por lo que todos los ministerios através del mundo estarán enterados de esta unión, y recibirán copia de este contrato.

-Oh por Merlin!, mi padre va a matarme

-Tranquilo Señor Malfoy, si gusta se le asignará una, Señora Malfoy se encuentra bien, se ve muy blanca.

-Granger, Granger ¿reacciona estas bien?

-Iré por jugo de calabaza, no se ve bien, recuestela en mi sillón.

-Draco, ¿qué voy a hacer?,

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Estamos juntos en esto, Mira finalmente teníamos que trabajar juntos en el proyecto de reincorporación de Ex-Mortifagos, así que sólo tenemos que vive juntos, pero no significa que tengamos bueno tu sabes, y en cuanto a los gastos pues no me importa hacerme cargo de ti. Lo demás lo iremos resolviendo conforme pase.

-Aquí Querida, toma un poco de jugo te ayudará.

-Y si no les importa tengo que irme, les dejo sus fotos, una pareja vino y tengo que prepararme.

-Vamos Granger, arregle en la mañana un viaje de regreso en lo que ustedes llaman airvon, o algo asi, y si nos apuramos no llegaremos.

-Avión, esta bien vamos.


	6. Capítulo 5 ajetreado regreso a Londres

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos, son de J.K. Rowling.

Deje más capítulos,porque el fin no podré actualizar, pero me encantaria ver sus reviews :)

-Quieres decir que tenemos que subirnos a esta cosa, y que va a volar con todo su peso hasta Londres, y que duráremos casi 12 horas encerrados en el, no puede ser, debe haber algún traslados o algo, definitivamente no creo que hubiéramos llegado en esto.

-Pero tu ya pagaste el viaje

-No importa, ven creo que por allá vi algunos trasladores al pasar.

-Como quieras, es tu dinero finalmente.

-Hola, buenas tardes!- Por fuera parecía un baño fuera del área de servicio.

-Si, estamos buscando un traslador para ir a Londres

-10 galeones por cada uno, y sale en 5 minutos.

-Draco, es un poco caro, esperemos el avión.

-De ninguna forma, además el boleto de avión es reembolsable, podemos usarlo para viajes más cortos, lo tomamos.

-Correcto, es aquella botella vacía, no pierdan tiempo, esta apunto de partir.

Sentí como me jalaban por detrás del ombligo y minutos después estábamos afuera del ministerio rodeados por la prensa.

-¿Es verdad?, ¿Desde cuándo están juntos? ¿Qué opina licitud de eso?

-Tome a Granger de la mano y nos aparecí dentro de mi oficina? Le dije a mi asistente que no me pasara llamadas y que les avisará a mis padres que iría a cenar con los Granger a nuestra casa, y que tratara de localizar a Kingsley que necesitábamos hablar con el.

-Oye, yo nunca acepte ir contigo o con mis padres a cenar a tu casa.

-Mira de la manera que yo lo veo, no tenemos otra mas que aclararles que nos casamos por error, que tenemos que pasar juntos Un año, además van a ser socios, más vale que se vayan conociendo.

-Mmm. Aunque me duela reconocerlo tienes razón, mis padres no estarán contentos, sólo espero que no se desilusionen mucho.

-Señor, el ministro Kingsley llegó.

-Hazlo pasar, ¿Lista Granger, o debo decirte Malfoy?

-Sólo Hermione.

-Ministro adelante, necesitamos hablar con usted.

- Y vaya que tiene mucho que explicar, Hermione mi niña, como es posible que te casarás sin decirnos a nadie, además con Draco, tenía entendido que ustedes no se llevaban bien.

-Así es.

-Oh Señor Kingsley, lo que mi querida esposa quiere decir es que así era, pero nos dimos cuenta que nos amamos.

-Pero que dem..

-Perdónenla, viene agotada por el viaje, ¿usted sabe, recién casados?, ven cariño.-Maldito hurón, estaba fingiendo que estábamos enamorados, y además dio a entender que nosotros ahh..

-Draco, que pretendes-le dije en un susurro cuando se me acerco

-Sígueme el juego y te explico después, me dijo al oído.

-Señor Kingsley tenemos ya una idea de como hacer el proyecto, y ver el día de hoy tengo planeada una cena en mi casa, para presentar a nuestros padres, me encantaría plantearle el proyecto y podérselos presentar esta misma noche.

- Entonces soy todo oídos, Señor Malfoy.

-POV Hermione-

Habia pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde trabajando en el proyecto junto a Draco y Kingsley, y tenía 2 horas para arreglarme, Draco dijo que era una cena semiformal, pero que entendía el por se informal, dijo que iría por nosotros, para poder aparecernos en la mansión, me moría de nervios, lo único que me calmaba era que Kingsley estaría ahí.

-Llegando a casa le había dicho a mamá, lo que había ocurrido, y estaba decepcionada, pero dijo que aún así me apoyaría, y que era mejor que hablará con papá junto con Draco, antes de ir a la cena, no le pude decir que nos divorciaríamos al año, y que solíamos ser enemigos, porque definitivamente perdería todo su apoyo, y estaría aún más decepcionada de mi, pfff la bruja más lista de la generación y de que me servía de nada, el licor gano esta vez. Pero es que de verdad necesitaba tomar olvidar lo que sentía por Ron, y que no me correspondía, olvidar que no podía sentir nada por Krum por más que quisiera, Ahhh! De pronto una lechuza gris hermosa re picoteo mi ventana.

Dejo un paquete en mi cama y me entrego una no se movía pude ver que esperaba mi respuesta.

_Hermione:_

_Mis padres están ansiosos de verlos, los Grengrass estuvieron hace un momento aquí y estaban bastante molestos, le dijeron muchas cosas a mi padre, no tienes idea, se lanzaron maldiciones, y la señora Grengrass insulto a mi madre._

_Padre dijo que estaba aliviado que no tuviera que ser parte de esa familia con tan pocos modales, pero aún así hubiera preferido que no nos hubiéramos casados tan repentinamente. (Tal vez, mencione que teníamos tiempo saliendo, créeme es mejor)._

_Madre insistió en mandarte un regalo, espera que lo uses esta noche._

_Paso por ustedes más tarde, usaré el carro, no creo que a tus padres les sea agradable aparecerse._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

Revise el paquete, perfectamente envuelto con papel verde y un moño plateado -Muy Slytherin- en su interior había un anillo precioso de oro blanco, la base eran 2 serpientes entrelazadas que sostenían entre ellas una Esmeralda en forma de corazón. había también una pequeña nota,inmediatamente supe de Narcisa.

_Querida Hermione,_

_Este anillo pertenece a la familia Black, es un anillo protector._

_Espero te guste, nos vemos en la cena._

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Me senté en mi escritorio y tome una hoja y un tintero y empezó a escribir.

_Draco:_

_Procura venir con tiempo, mi madre considera que tu debes estar aquí cuando hablé con mi padre, antes de irnos, concuerdo contigo, ellos no tienen porque conocer toda la verdad._

_Dale a tu madre las gracias,_

_Nos vemos mas tarde_

_Hermione Jean Granger_

Me metí a bañar rápido, y luego empezó a untarme las posiciones para controlar mi cabello tal como me lo había enseñado Ginny, necesitaba que hicieran efecto para poder peinarme.

Me puse un vestido turquesa, de tirantes anchos y cuello V, entallado en la cintura y la falda en A por arriba de las rodillas, tacones de trabas plateados, con mucho brillo, no sabía porque me arreglaba tanto, estaba nerviosa, quería causar buena impresión, y como no estarlo si la última vez que había visto a Lucius estuvo a punto de matarme.

Me maquille naturalmente, un poco de gloss para resaltar mis labios, y recogí mi cabello en un moño.

Estaba lista, y escuche el timbre

-Yo abro- Era Draco, estaba guapísimo, pero que estoy pensando, traía u traje gris con una camisa celeste lo que hacia resaltar sus ojos.

-Pasa, Te ofrezco algo de beber

-Jugo de calabaza, creo que no es hora de beber aún, tenemos que estar sobrios para lo que vendrá.

-Mmm jugo de calabaza, Draco es una casa Muggle pero siéntate te traeré algo más.

-Mamá, Papá, Draco esta aquí.

-Toma, es Limonada

-Gracias, mmmm sabe bien, ¿tu la hiciste?

-Mi madre, pero si se hacerla.

-Oh Mira mamá, Papá, el es Draco

-Un placer Señora Granger, Señor Granger

-Draco, Bienvenido hijo- Mamá, se veía emocionada, pero no entiendo que le ve, cuando traje a Harry y Ron no se emocionó tanto, incluso ni siquiera con Víctor.

-Y bien hija, tu madre me dijo que tienen que hablar conmigo.

-Papá, Draco y yo, este pues, como te lo digo

-Mione, déjame a mi cariño- Mione, cariño, quede con la boca abierta, que le pasaba a este hurón.

-Señor Granger, se que no es la forma adecuada de hacer las cosas, pero nosotros el día de ayer nos casamos en las Vegas y es que realmente nos queremos y no podemos estar separados, teníamos que aprovechar los días antes de regresar a Hogwarts.

-¿Ustedes se casaron? ¿Por eso no llegaste kolikla dormir?, No se qué decirte Hermione, esta no es la forma en la que te educamos, pero somos familia, y te apoyaremos, ¿esto se debe a que estés embarazada, si es así dinero de una vez?

-NO PAPÁ! No estoy embarazada

-Calma cariño,es normal que tu padre creyera algo así nosotros no sabíamos nada de tu relación con Draco.

-Señores Granger, lo siento mucho, siento no haber venido antes pero era por su seguridad, ya saben por lo de la guerra y todo eso.

Mire a Draco incrédula, estaba mintiendoles a mis padres, si esto seguía asi, ya imaginaba los titulares del periódico.

-Draco, crees que podrías acompañarme a la cocina, quiero enseñártela la receta de limonada, madre no tardamos, voy a servir limonada para todos.

-Claro cariño, tu padre y yo vamos a acabar de arreglarnos.

-Malfoy, ¿que crees que haces?

-preferías que les dijera que nos emborrachamos, nos casamos por error y terminamos teniendo sexo, porque para mi es mejor mentirle un poco a nuestros padres, sobre todo a los tuyos, porque no creo que quieran pensar eso de su princesa.

-Si pero no exageres, ahora dime que es lo que saben tus padres, para saber que es lo que puedo y no puedo decir.

-Prácticamente lo mismo, tu y yo somos novios desde antes de la guerra, estuvimos en secreto en Hogwarts, nadie lo sabía para protegerte y ya no podíamos estar separados, por eso nos fugamos para casarnos.

-¿Y te creyeron?

-Claro, si no mi madre no te hubiera dado el anillo de los Black, por cierto se ve bien en tí, pero cuando nos divorciemos.

-Te lo regresare, no te preocupes, sólo no quise hacerle una grosería a tu madre, por cierto ¿tus padres comen chocolates?.

-Si, ¿porque la pregunta?

-Llevare una caja para agradecer la cena.

-Crees que sea buena idea, tengo miedo de tu padre.

-Pero donde quedo tu valentía Griffindor, no te preocupes mi padre está bien, ah cambiado mucho desde la guerra, de hecho ya le conté, lo que estamos pensando hacer con la inversión y le parece fabuloso, cuando me venía estaba escribiendo en un pergamino todas las posiciones y hechizos que conocía relacionado con el cuidado de los dientes.

-Chicos, estamos listos.

-Pues vámonos, mi coche esta estacionado afuera.

A mi padre casi se le cae la quijada. -Vaya Draco, no sabía que tenías tan buen gusto para los carros- Un Bentley GT Convertible.

Mi mamá me susurro, -Hermione, no mencionaste que fuera rico, además es muy guapo.

-Es porque no lo considere importante mamá.

Mi papá y Draco seguían hablando de autos, Draco abrió la puerta del copiloto para mi, iba a entrar en la parte de atrás pero papá me detuvo y en la parte de atrás se sentaron mamá y papá.

El camino fue largo, pero finalmente llegamos a la mansión, con enormes jardines, un lago natural se veía a lo lejos. y en la entrada de la mansión, ya nos esperaban Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy.


	7. Capítulo 6 Casa nueva, nuevos retos

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos son de J.K. Rowling

-Señores Granger, Hermione querida adelante.

-Todavía falta el Ministro Kingsley, pasen pasen les apetece un té, vamos a nuestro salón de té, Gracias

-Señora Malfoy, muchas gracias por el anillo, traje algo para usted espero le gusté.

-Querida, llámame Cissy, adelante, pasen

-Mis padres a duras penas asentían,estaban abrumados con tanta opulencia, y Lucius y Narcissa estaban de lo más amables.

-Mione me permites un momento, hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

-Mamá,no tardo.

-Anda cariño, nosotros estaremos bien.

Draco me condujo a la oficina, y me dio un papel con una dirección, lo vi con cara de interrogación

-Es la dirección de mi apartamento, ahora nuestro, a menos que quieras vivir en una mansión, creo que eso será lo suficiente amplio para nosotros, madre estuvo el día de hoy arreglándolo para que este adecuado para recibirte, además nos dará a Kimy mi ella doméstica personal, para que nos atienda, y si ya se todo eso del PEDDO y antes de que digas algo, ellos tiene vacaciones y están aquí por gusto.

-gracias por considerarlo, no he empacado, creo que tardare un poco al regresar a mis padres a casa.

-Podemos pedirle a Kimy que traslade tus cosas si así lo deseas

-Preferiría hacerlo yo.

-Como gus..-AHHHHHH! Escuchamos un grito de miedo y salimos corriendo hacia el salón del té.

-Kingsley iba entrando y corrió junto con nosotros, entramos los 3 varita en mano y lo que vimos nos dejo perplejos

-Mi mamá estaba blanca del susto, en brazos de mi padre y Lucius trataba de calmarlos, una elfa estaba pegando se a ella misma en la cabeza con la bandeja de te y Narcissa trataba de calmarla.

-Pero que pasó aquí

-Draco querido perdóname, no sabía que tus suegros no habían visto un elfo doméstico en su vida.

-Hermione, hija es horrible, esa cosa se apareció, Dios no quiero que se me acerque

-Calma madre, esas criaturas son inofensivas,

-Kimy lo siente, Kimy mala asusto a los padres de su nueva ama.

-Kimy basta, no te golpes, no eres mala, podrías traer un te para los nervios por favor.

-Si ama, y con un clics se desapareció y apareció de nuevo con el te, lo dejo en la mesa.

-Kimy puede hacer algo más.

-No Kimy, puedes retirarte y acuérdate de empacar porque nos mudaremos hoy.

-Gracias joven Draco.

-Vamos mamá, toma el té, se que esto puede ser nuevo para tí, pero tienes que acostumbrarte, y ahora que estamos completos, quisieramos explicarles como Draco y yo pensamos que podemos trabajar todos juntos.

-Adelante querida.

-Gracias Señor Malfoy,

-Llámame Lucius,

-Gracias, miren vamos a poner un consultorio compuesto será un consultorio con doble entrada y doble sala de estar, a los magos los atenderá Lucius, y en caso de que sea algo más complicado como una endodoncia, u ortodoncia trabajarían con ustedes de manera conjunta, y ustedes tendrán sus clientes normales en su consultorio normal, de manera que sus pacientes actuales puedan seguir sus tratamientos con ustedes.

-Mione, me parece interesante cariño, perdimos algunos pacientes cuando estuvimos fuera de aquí, así que podríamos perfectamente tener este nuevo consultorio, con nuevos pacientes.

-Padre, Madre,ustedes que opinan

-Draco, cariño, no puedo estar más emocionada, le diré a todas mis amistades Para que vayan conociendo el servicio.

-Muy bien entonces Señores Malfoy, Señores Granger, doy por aprobado el programa, y espero que Draco y Hermione me tengan al tanto en las juntas que tendremos 1 vez al mes.

-¿Les parece si pasamos al comedor?

Fue una cena agradable, Narcisa y mi madre se pudieron a planear la fiesta de la presentación de nuestro matrimonio Oh por Merlin, esto se esta saliendo de control. mientras mi padre le explicaba a Lucius diferentes métodos para arreglar problemas dentales y Lucius le explicaba el uso de ciertas pésimas, se veia que estaban emocionados con el nuevo proyecto.

Cuando ya nos íbamos, se despidieron alegremente, y Cissy le recordó a Draco que mañana tendríamos sesión de fotos.

-Tengo ya listos tus cambios de ropa y los de Mione, no se preocupen sólo estén aquí a las 11:00

-Las fotos que estaban en el sobré son sumamente chistosas no las podríamos usar para la publicación.

-Las fotos las había olvidado, ¿salimos muy mal?

-No mal querida, pero Draco esta vestido de Merlin y tu como Rowena Ravenclaw, me parecen sumamente tiernas pero no son adecuadas para La prensa, ni para mi pared de fotos familiar.

-No te preocupes madre, estaremos aquí temprano.

Al llegar a mi casa, Draco se ofreció a ayudarme a empacar, le dije que no era necesario, pero el insistió.

Mi cuarto era muy minimalista, consistía de mi cama, mi guardarropa, y un escritorio lleno de libros. Guarde cada cosa por medio de magia en mi baúl y después me dirigí al baño a guardar mis posiciones para el pelo. cuando todo estaba listo media hora después me despedí de mis padres, y tome la mano de Draco, que nos apareció en su departamento.

Era muy amplio, en colores claros, tenía una pequeña cocina, y una barra des ayunadora para 4 personas, una amplia sala con sillones de cuero blancos, 2 habitaciones y un baño compartido.

-Bien Gran...Hermione Bienvenida.

-Gracias Draco, cual es mi habitación?

-La de la derecha, no se tu pero yo me voy a servir un whisky, hoy a sido un día bastante pesado.

-Que sean 2, voy a dejar mis cosas y a ponerme la pijama y regreso.

-Por favor deja que Kimy lo haga, ella realmente se sentirá mal si no dejas que te ayude

-Esta bien me cambio y la llamo.

-Salí con mi Pijama de Hello Kitty, consistía en un pantalón tipo yoga y una playera de tirantes.

-Linda Gatita,Mione

-Linda pijama también Malfoy, ¿donde está la camiseta?

-Puedes dar gracias de que traiga algo puesto, yo duermo sin nada.

-Pues gracias entonces por casi vestirte decentemente.

-Vamos Hermione, tenemos que hablar, olvida mi pijama, viste lo contentos que están nuestros padres, con nuestro matrimonio.

-Si, también lo note, que vamos a hacer, no quiero lastimar a mis papás, y para ser sincera a los tuyos tampoco.

-Estaba pensando, porque no intentarlo.

-Déjame pensarlo, ah ya se porque estoy enamorada de alguien más.

-¿Del cerebro de troll de Krum?

-No, de Ron

-Mione, el no te quiere

-Solo necesita tiempo, el se fue a

-Rumania, si lo sé, pero no se fue sólo.-Esto último lo dijo casi en un murmullo

-De que hablas, tu como sabes que se fue a Rumania.

Suspiro.-Mira, esto que te voy a decir no es fácil y yo solo espero que no me odies.

-Antes de decirte lo que se te digo que tienes 2 opciones, llorar y sentirte miserable por alguien que no te merece,o superarlo y dejarme intentarlo contigo, yo se que entre nosotros puede haber algo bueno, pero en fin esto es tu decisión.

-La semana pasada cene con Pansy, me dijo que quería despedirse, conoció a alguien, pero aquí no podían ser felices aquí, porque el estaba con alguien, además que los padres de ambos no lo permitirían, ayer antes de irme contigo recibí una lechuza de Pansy, con una foto de ella y la comadreja dándole de comer a un Dragón.

Me quede sin habla, no podía creerlo, me había mentido, todo este tiempo, y seguramente Harry y Ginny lo sabían, por eso se alegraron de verme con Krum, pero Draco tenía razón, yo no podía llorar por alguien que no valiera la pena.

-Draco, gracias por abrirme los ojos-Dije mientras me limpiaba la única lágrima que soltaría ya por Ron.

-Entonces, que dices, ¿nos damos una oportunidad?

-Sí, pero vayamos despacio, Quiero qué esto fluya sin forzarlo.

- Estoy de acuerdo, entonces te sugiero un brindis.

-Por nosotros, por un nuevo comienzo, salud!

-Salud!

-Creo que será el único trago de la noche, mañana tenemos que estar a las 11:00 en tu casa, pero antes tengo que pasar al ministerio a adelantar algo de trabajo.

-Esta bien, yo tengo que ir a la oficina, te parece sí paso por ti a las 10:30 y nos vamos por red flu a la mansión.

-Perfecto, buenas noches Draco.

-Buenas noches Mione, y no era sarcasmo, me gusta tu pijama, te ves muy sexy y tierna en ella. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, estaba hablándome al oído, se había acercado sin que me diera cuenta, y me dio un beso en el cachete.

-Por cierto, en mi cuarto en la mansión, tengo un pensador o, pude ver algunas cosas de lo que pasó ayer, otras están muy borrosas por el alcohol, y por lo que s me debes un celular con todo y clases De cómo usarlo.

-Jaja, claro sí mañana nos queda tiempo después de la sesión vamos a Londres mugre y lo compramos. Y me gustaría usar tu pensador o si no te incomoda, yo quisiera ver que hicimos también.

-Esta bien, y si gustas podemos mezclar lo que recordamos para verlo más completo

-Sería una buena idea, hasta mañana Draco- iba a darle un beso en el cachete, pero se movió y termine besándolo en la boca, el me correspondió, y el beso fue un beso corto pero muy dulce.

-Me retire a mi recámara sonrojada, y dormí profundamente y muy agusto, como no dormía en años.

Me levanté tarde, me fui directamente al baño, el estaba saliendo por la otra puerta,

-Buenos días princesa,

-Buenos días dragón, se me hizo tarde, ahh lo siento, no me demorare.

-No te preocupes, te veo en la cocina antes de salir.

Me bañe lo más rápido que pude, y me embarre mi posion para el pelo, salí y me puse una falda de tubo, y una blusa blanca de gasa, con unos tacones no muy altos, me hice un moño rápido en el pelo y me puse maquillaje natural como siempre lo llevaba.

Tome mi túnica, y corrí a la cocina, donde Draco ya me estaba esperando con una taza de café y un tazón con fruta.

-Ten no puedes salir sin desayunar, el día que nos espera es largo, ¿quieres algo diferente?

-No muchas gracias, con esto es perfecto.

-Voy por mi túnica, cuando estés lista te acompaño al ministerio

-No es necesario, no quiero retrasarte

-Créeme que es necesario, ya salió la noticia en el Profeta, mira aquí está la copia, además del ministerio puedo tomar red flu y no me tardaría en llegar a la oficina.

Tome el profeta, en primera plana, salia nuestra foto llegando del trasladar de Las Vegas, con el titular Heroína de Guerra Nueva Señora Malfoy, Boda apresurada, será que tendremos un nuevo heredero.

-¿Que?, como se atreve

-No te preocupes, ya se aclararan las cosas con la sesión, además de las fotos, nos harán una pequeña entrevista y se publicará en el profeta y en corazón de bruja.

-Termine, vámonos.

-Tranquila, será un día largo

-Si,lo se gracias Draco Por el desayuno, y por estar conmigo.

-De nada princesa, dijo y deposito un beso en mi frente, mientras nos aparecía cerca del ministerio.

-Aparentemente no había prensa ese día, así que pudimos entrar directo a nuestra oficina, podía escuchar los murmullos de todos al pasar, Draco se despidió y se fue por la chimenea de mi oficina, no pasaron ni 5 minutos, cuando Harry y Ginny entraron a mi oficina.

-¿Hermione, viste el profeta?

-Buenos días a ustedes también.

-¿y bien?. Me molestaba la actitud de Ginny y Harry, ellos sabían lo de Ron y aquí estaban crucificandome,cuando no se atrevieron a decirme la verdad

-Pues es cierto, no del todo, no estamos embarazados, pero si estoy casada con Draco, y espero que se comporten con el, así como de seguro se comportaran con Pansy, cuando Ron la lleve a la madriguera.-Se quedaron blancos como papel, no podían creer que yo lo supiera.

-Entonces es por venganza Hermione

-No Harry, me entere después, a Draco le llego una carta de Pansy.

-¿Entonces porque?

-Chicos, no quiero ser grosera pero no voy a darles explicaciones, ya soy mayor de edad. los quiero pero esta es mi decisión.

-¿Y a mi Mione, a mi si me vas a dar una explicación? Víctor entraba por mi chimenea, y se veía triste.

-Víctor, lo siento tu y yo hablamos, y sabes que yo te quiero mucho pero que yo estaba enamorada de alguien más, siempre fui sincera contigo.

-¿Y ese otro es Malfoy?

-Sí- Mentí no admitiría que era Ron, del que estaba enamorada, porque para mi Ron ya no significaba nada.

-Entonces Mione, espero que sean muy felices, y sigue en pie mi invitación a la fiesta, sólo que ahora me gustaría que invitaras a tu esposo también.

-Gracias Víctor, yo le diré a Draco.

En ese momento entro Pigwidgeon con un vociferador.

_Hermione:_

_¿Cómo es posible, que le hayas hecho esto a mi hijo? y por sí fuera poco con Draco Malfoy, el es un ex-mortifago, no puedo creerlo de tí._

_Me decepcionas mucho, además un bebé, es una gran responsabilidad, y ustedes son unos niños._

_Yo siempre te trate... Bla bla bla_

Tome mi túnica, mis expedientes y me acerque a la chimenea

-Harry, Ginny si no les molesta tengo que avanzar, y por favor aclare le todo a Molly, en especial el hecho de que Ron me abandono primero. - Me desaparecí mientras el vociferador hablaba y hablaba, no tenía porque seguir escuchando, Molly era como una segunda madre para mi, pero estaba desinformada y eso hacia que me viera como la culpable del corazón roto de su hijo cuando eso no era cierto. Llegue a la oficina de Draco, le conté lo del vociferador, y le pedí que me prestara un espacio para trabajar, su oficina era enorme así que transfiguro su sillón en un escritorio, para que yo pudiera trabajar, y a las 10:30 me dijo que era hora de irnos a la mansión.


	8. Capítulo 7 Baile y regreso a Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

En cuanto llegamos a la Mansión Malfoy, Cissy nos mando a cambiar, y ahí empezó la sesión, unas fotos en el jardín, yo usaba un vestido fresco azul strapples con falda ancha, y Draco llevaba una camisa azul y un pantalón caqui, mientras iban acomodandonos en diferentes poses, y nos preguntaban de nuestra relación, casi todas las preguntas las respondía Draco, yo sólo asentía, y sonreía, el tenía bajo control la situación y no quería arruinarlo.

Segundo cambio de ropa, jeans y una blusa blanca, con unos aretes de esmeraldas, y un colgante con un dragón que protegía una Esmeralda, supuse que eran el juego del anillo que me regaló Cissy, Draco salió vestido de manera similar, jeans y una camisa blanca, se veía guapísimo, se podían ver su cuerpo trabajado, me dijo que la siguiente sesión era junto al lago.

-Te ves guapísima

-Tu no te quedas atrás- sonreí

-Estas bien, estas muy callada, no se sí algo de lo que eh dicho te incomoda

-No, Draco estoy bien, es sólo que no quiero responder algo que nos contradiga, o que me ponga a balbucear, por eso estoy dejando que tu hables.

-Si algo te llegara a incomodar, dimelo.

-Claro, no te preocupes.

-Sr. y , por acá- Junto al Lago, había una banca juntó a un árbol que le hacía sombra, la vista era preciosa, tan tranquilo, si algún día necesitara relajarme ese era el lugar ideal, le preguntaría después a Draco si podía regresar a leer, ahí.

Mas preguntas, como nos llevábamos, cuando nos veíamos,bla bla, yo seguía perdida en el paisaje

-¿Podrían darse un beso para cerrar la sesión, mientras nos cuentan como fue su primer beso?

-Mione- Draco no sabía que contestar, yo sabía que no quería incomodarme.

-Esta bien Dragón-lo tomé de la mano, y nos dirigimos al árbol donde nos marcaba el fotógrafo.

Usted señora Malfoy podría recargársela en el árbol, y usted Sr. Malfoy ponga esta mano en el árbol, y la otra en la cintura de su esposa, y junten su frente con la de su esposa.

Nuestrass bocas estaban tan cerca, mi pulso empezó a acelerarse, lentamente Draco subió su mano hacia mi barbilla y elevo mi mentón, y me beso, yo le correspondí el beso y empezamos a profundizarlo, y podríamos seguir por horas, si no fuera porque el reportero nos interrumpió.

-Hermoso, parece que fuera la primera vez que se besaran-No pude evitar sonrojarme

-Entonces pueden contarme de su primer beso.

-Fue realmente muy tierno, estábamos en un baile de máscaras,y yo la invite a bailar, quede enamorado de ella desde que la vi en ese vestido, y cuando vi el escote en su espalda, sentí celos de que alguien más pudiera verla.

-DRACO!- Estaba describiendo el última baile de Hogwarts y definitivamente muchos sabrían que no baile con el.

-Entonces salimos al balcón, y a la luz de la luna nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

-Hermoso, muy bien chicos esto sería todo, el articulo sale la próxima semana, me asegurare de enviarles una copia.

-Mione, antes de irnos te gustaría dar una vuelta en el lago.

-Claro, realmente es fascinante la vista- Me quite los zapatos, no quería estropearlos, y caminamos un buen tramo.

-Draco, sabes me gustaría llegar a aquel muelle, y meter los pies al lago, hace un clima fantástico.

-Claro, ¿porque no?, podremos ver la puesta de sol,realmente te vas a enamorar del lugar. le falta un poco de mantenimiento al muelle, pero se ve sólido, y como espero venir más seguido contigo, mandare a darle mantenimiento.

-Sería perfecto, me encantaría haber traído un libro.

-Podemos venir antes de regresar a Hogwarts, yo podría traer un libro también, incluso podríamos hacer un día de campo.

-Sería fabuloso, no conocía esta faceta tuya.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes AÚN! de mí, pero decidimos ir poco a poco, así que espero que nos conozcamos mejor.- Draco se quitó los zapatos nos faltaba poco para llegar al muelle.

-¿Unas carreritas al muelle?

- Eso no sería justo, ya que soy mucho más alto que tu.

-¿El gran Draco Malfoy, tiene miedo?

-Claro que no, es más como se que voy a ganar, si llego primero usaras una camisa para apoyarme en cada partido de quidditch, incluso contra Griffindor.

-Oye eso..

-¿Mi pequeña leoncita tiene miedo?

-Claro que no, y si yo gano tu ...

-AHH!- El grito de Draco no pudo dejar que continuara

- Draco te sientes bien.

-No, maldito Doxy me mordio

-Necesitas el antídoto urgente

-Llama a Kimy, ella..-No pudo continuar, se desmayó y Hermione apenas podía sostenerlo

-KIMY!

-Si ama Hermione

-Rápido a Draco lo mordió un Doxy, necesita la posición, puedes llevarnos a su cuarto.

-Kimy, ayuda a sus amos, no se preocupe- Y de un click nos apareció en el cuarto de Draco, con ayuda de mi varita lo evite a la cama, oí dos clics más y Kimy tenia la posición, se la fui dando a Draco poco a poco para que pudiera despertar, además le limpiamos y curamos la mordida y pusimos Esencia de Murtlap, también lo cambiamos a su pijama, para que descalzara mejor. Draco había cobrado la consciencia pero estaba muy débil.

-¿Hermione?

-Draco, aquí estoy!

-No te vayas, quédate conmigo

-No lo haré, descansa.-Lo arropé y me senté en su escritorio, aprovecharía el tiempo para adelantar trabajo, quería tener todo listo para regresar a Hogwarts, además era hora de empezar el proyecto de reincorporación de Ex-mortifagos y ya necesitaba escoger entre 2 opciones de consultorios que tenía. le hable a Kimy, pedí que le avisará a Narcissa lo que había pasado, que Draco estaba bien pero que nos quedaríamos ahí, a menos que fuera inconveniente, pensé en ir yo misma a buscarla, pero Merlin, esa casa era enorme y yo no quería perderme, además no quería dejar a Draco sólo. Kimy se fue, y escuche unos golpecitos en la ventana, al abrirla entro una lechuza Con 2 cartas de Hogwarts. La Lechiza me dejo tomar las 2 cartas, le di un poco de agua, y unos premios que estaban fuera de la jaula de la lechuza de Draco, y se fue.

una carta venía a mi nombre y otra a nombre de Draco, abrí la mis, la de Draco la deje en el Buró para que la abriera más tarde.

_Querida Hermione Granger, ahora Hermione Malfoy:_

_Me es muy grato comunicarle que debido a su esfuerzo se le ha seleccionado como 1 de los 2 premios anuales, así como la lista de libros para el nuevo curso escolar, que se iniciara este 1 de Diciembre._

_Directora de Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechizeria_

_Minerva McGonagall_

-Premio anual, no puedo creerlo...

-No veo porque no puedas creerlo, si por lo que Draco me ha contado eres muy dedicada a los estudios, y disculpa haber entrado sin avisar, una vieja costumbre que tengo que corregir.

-No te preocupes Cissy, lamento no haber ido yo misma a avisarte de lo de Draco, pero la casa es inmensa y temía perderme y perder tiempo valioso para Draco.

-Hermione, gracias por ayudar a Draco y no sólo en esto, en general, veo un cambio positivo en el. El realmente quiere cambiar por ti, y no es que finja ser algo que no es, simplemente se esta cono inexorable el mismo. Así como su padre, no sabes lo emocionado que está de poner el consultorio con tu padre, de hecho hoy se ha visto con tu padre y se han dedicado hoy a colocar el consultorio, pensábamos dar un baile el sábado, pero se que vas a asistir con Draco al baile en honor a Víctor Krum, así que pensé en posponerlo una semana, ahí anunciaremos nuestro nuevo negocio,

-Se que a lo mejor sería muy ajetreado, pero podríamos juntarlo, así aprovecharíamos, para promovernos con los jugadores de Quidditch, ellos frecuentemente se quiebran dientes, o podríamos hacerles protecciones bucales, podría hablar con Víctor y Ginny, y que me acerquen a los patrocinadores.

-Oh querida eso no es necesario, Draco es accionista de los Chuddley Cannons.

-¿Draco?

-Su abuelo Abraxas sabía que le gustaba mucho el Quidditch, y fue su forma de enseñarlo a invertir.

-Entonces eso sería perfecto Cissy, porque podríamos poner nuestros anuncios en algunos partidos.

-Claro querida, creo que eso lo podrías hablar con Draco ya que se sienta mejor, me alegra ver que estas bien, mandare algo de cenar para ti y Draco por sí despierta más tarde y nuevamente felicidades por tu nombramiento como premio anual, nos vemos después, voy a hacer arreglos para el baile.

Decidí buscar algo que ponerme en el coste de Draco, la mayoría de sus ropas estaban ya en casa, supuse que sólo dejo lo que había lavado después de empacar, así que tome una de sus camisas para dormir, me quedaba suficientemente larga así que no me moleste en ponerme el pantalón. Kimy llego y puso en unas manzanas verdes y unos sándwiches junto una jarra de jugo de calabaza.

-Kimy no sabía que le gusta a la ama Hermione, así que trajo lo que le gusta al joven Draco.

-Gracias Kimy, esta bien lo que trajiste, puedes ir a descansar.- Tomé un poco de jugo de calabaza y un sándwich, entonces decidí descansar un rato.

-POV Draco-

Estaba amaneciendo cuando abrí los ojos, un olor a vainilla por toda mi cama y ahí estaba ella, con su brazo rodeandome nuevamente, se veía condenadamente sexy en mi camisa, me daban ganas de hacer tantas cosas con ella, pero había prometido ir despacio, podía recordar lo que pasó el día anterior maldito Doxy, me había arruinado la tarde perfecta con Hermione, pero ahora no sería así. no quería moverme, me sentía tan agusto que me quedaría un rato más,mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su a ver en mi Buró una carta de Hogwarts

_Estimado Draco Malfoy:_

_Me es muy grato comunicarle que debido a su esfuerzo se le ha seleccionado como 1 de los 2 premios anuales, así como la lista de libros para el nuevo curso escolar, que se iniciara este 1 de Diciembre._

_Directora de Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechizeria_

_Minerva McGonagall_

1 de los 2 premios anuales, estaba casi seguro que el otro premio anual sería mi Hermione, compartiríamos una torre, me gustaba la idea, la cuidaría y podríamos seguir conociéndonos.

-Hola Draco, ¿tienes mucho despierto?

-No!, sólo unos minutos, muchas gracias por salvarme ayer.

-No fue nada, por cierto ayer llego esa carta de Hogwarts,estan tan muy actualizados, la mía llego dirigida a Hermione Malfoy, entonces para cuando vayamos a clases, todos estarán entera dos de lo nuestro.

-¿Eso te molesta?

-No, es sólo que sabes que a muchos no les va a gustar y temo que quieran meterse en nuestra relación.

-Te prometo que saldremos adelante, mientras estemos juntos y tengamos confianza.

-Tienes razón, Draco

-Claro que tengo razón, no por nada soy uno de los 2 premios anuales.

-¿Hablas enserio?, yo soy premio anual, seremos premios anuales juntos

-Tendremos nuestra propia torre princesa, será como estar en nuestro hogar, y te protegeré y cuídate de todos, y de todo.

-Jajaja, como en los cuentos de hadas

-¿Cuentos de que Hadas?

-Jajaja, si mira en el mundo muggle hay un cuento muy famoso entre las niñas, se trata de una princesa que esta encerrada en una torre custodiada por un dragón.

-Entonces princesa, yo seré tu Dragón

Ayer hable con tu madre, quedamos en juntar la cena de los Chuddley Cannons, con nuestra presentación en la sociedad mágica y el lanzamiento del negocio de nuestros padres.

-Me parece perfecto.

-Por hoy me iré a bañar, tengo muchos expedientes que arreglar antes de regresar a Hogwarts.

-Princesa, ¿paso por ti para comer entonces?

-Dragón, tu debes descansar.

-Para la hora de la comida ya abre descansado lo suficiente.

-Correcto, pero sólo si desayunas en la cama y duermes un rato más.

-Hecho, y por cierto me encanta como se ve mi camisa en tí, y por cierto ayer antes de que me mordiera el Doxy, la apuesta.

-Digamoslo de esta forma Dragón, te apoyare usando tu playera contra Hugglepuff y Ravenclaw, Mientras que contra Griffyndor permaneceré neutral, pero festejare contigo en privado, si ganas.

-Princesa me parece un buen acuerdo.

-POV Hermione-

Me di un baño, y me coloque unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca, gracias a que Kimy había tenido la amabilidad de tenerme ropa limpia no tuve que dar una vuelta extraa nuestro apartamento a cambiarme. Aún era temprano para llegar a mi oficina,asi que me pase a Gringotts y retire dinero de mi cuenta, lo cambie a dinero Muggle y fui directo a Londres Muggle, quería comprarle un celular a Draco, se lo daría de regalo para Navidad, sabía que faltaba un mes para Navidad, pero posiblemente estando en Hogwarts no tendría tiempo de hacer las compras, y sabía las ganas de Draco que tenía de tener un celular. a mama y a papa les compraría algo en el mundo magico, velas que no se acaban, aretes que cambian de color según lo que usas, no sabía aún, a Lucius le compré un libro de procedimientos dentales, con un poco de su investigacion, podría crear pociones o hechizos para hacer los mismos procedimientos, y a Cissy le compraría un reloj como el de la señora Weasly para qué pueda ver como se encuentra cada miembro de la familia.

Regrese al trabajo y avance mucho, de hecho trabaje con mucho ánimo hace mucho que no estaba tan feliz.

A la hora de la comida, Draco llego puntual iba vestido haciéndome juego unos jeans pulcramente planchados, una camisa blanca, sólo el podía verse tan condenadamente bien, vestido tan sencillo.

-Princesa, ¿lista para comer?, mamá te manda decir que quedo listo lo del baile y te pregunta si quieres invitar a alguien además de tus amigos que ya se encargó de invitar.

-Lista, no Dragón, nadie en particular para el baile.

oOoOoooOooOooOoOoo

Hoy era el gran baile. Estaba nerviosa no sabía como me iba a recibir la gente.

El vestido lo había escogido Draco, aunque ahora no se veía tan seguro de querer dejarme salir así.Era un vestido negro de encaje y acababa en una pequeña falda con flequillos, en el pelo u moño. El llevaba un tuxedo negro, y el pelo un poco despeinado, me gustaba como se le veía así y decidió complacerme.

-En serio princesa, vas a ser la culpable de que mate a alguien por verte de forma inapropiada

-Draco, eso no va a pasar. además tu eres quien va conmigo.

-¿Vamos?

-Vamos!

Llegamos temprano, seríamos encargados junto con los señores Malfoy de recibir a las personas, mis padres habían decidido que sólo irían un rato, y llegarían con el ministro Kingsley, ellos seguían un poco escépticos de estar al lado de tantos magos, pero Kingsley lo consideraba escencial para el programa.

-Bienvenidos, Harry, Ginny, Señores Weasly

-Oh querida, discúlpame por los vociferadores, Harry y Ginny aclararon conmigo que Ron y tu ya habian terminado, y que fue

-Adelante Señores Weasly, estoy seguro que mis suegros se alegrarán de verlos de nuevo-Draco me salvo de que la Señora Weasly siguiera hablando del mismo tema.

-Víctor llenó sólo, me dio un poco de Peña, pero Draco me dijo que ya tenía planes para el, así que lo presento con Daphne Grengrass, abrimos la pista de baile, la comida fue exquisita, brindamos, y se fue haciendo un grupo, estaban Ginny con Harry, Theo con Luna, Zabini con Cho, Victor con Daphne, Neville con Hanna, y estuvimos tomando y platicando de experiencias de Hogwarts, de como sería regresar de nuevo,y como pasa cuando estas pasándola bien, la noche se fue volando.

Acompañamos a mis padres a casa, y de ahí nos fuimos a nuestro apartamento, estaba feliz, me puse la pijama y me fui directo a dormir, dormí como un angelito, cansada pero feliz, sabiendo que en la otra recámara estaba mi Dragón, el Dragón que cuidaba mis sueños.

OoooOoOoOOOoO

-Princesa, apúrate nos va a dejar el expresso

-Ya voy Dragón, estoy acabando de guardar algunos libros

-Todavía alcanzamos a ir a despedirnos de nuestros padres podemos aparecernos en el callejón Diagonal e ir por esa puerta.

-Me parece una genial idea, vamonos

-Kimy, nos vamos, estaremos fuera hasta Navidad, cuida bien de la casa, si necesitas algo búscanos en Hogwarts, pero tendrás que pedir permiso a la directora,entendiste

-Claro que si, joven Draco, ama Hermione.

Fuimos, nos despedimos de nuestros padres que estaban revisando como aparecer y enderezar los dientes de un mago que había sido atacado por un troll, y partimos hasta Hogwarts, entramos a un compartimento, Draco paso un brazo por mi espalda y me atrajo hacia el, entonces yo me recargue en el,y descanse mi mano sobre su pierna, y cerré los ojos.

-Vaya vaya, así que era cierto- Abrí los ojos, todavía no había os llegado a Hogwarts y los problemas empezaban.

-Ron

-Weasly

-Granger, yo que me mortificaba por dejarte y resultaste ser toda una zorra, ni una semana y ya estabas casada revolcandote con este hurón.

-Cuida bien como le hablas a mi esposa, Comadreja y si mal no recuerdo fuiste tu quién se fue en primer lugar.

-Draco, baja tu varita, por favor y tu Ron, yo no tengo que darte ninguna explicación, tu y yo sólo somos amigos, además, soy mayor para cuidarme sola.

-Yo no soy tu amigo

-Bueno si esa es tu decisión, es cosa tuya,

-Ahora comadreja sal del compartimento es sólo para premios anuales, y una cosa más, el apellido de Hermione es Malfoy, así que acostúmbrate.


	9. 8 secreto en la Torre de Premio Anual

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

-Hermione, ¿Estas bien?

-Lo estaré, es sólo que me duele la forma en que me trato, tiene 7 años de conocerme, y confía más en la palabra de Rita Sketler que en la mía.

-Dale tiempo, la comadreja tiene medio cerebro, entonces tardara el doble en asimilarlo.

No pude evitar reír ante el comentario, definitivamente esta nueva faceta de Draco me gustaba y mucho.

-Draco, me da miedo que esto sea un sueño, despertar y que tu no estés.

-Princesa, no te librarás tan fácil de este Dragón, así que tranquila.

oOOOOOOO

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, muchos de nosotros vivimos de cerca grandes pérdidas, así que les pido que dejen aún lado las rivalidades, y empezamos de nuevo, construyan amistades, aprendan de los demás, fortalezcanse. Tambien, quiero dar a conocer los nombres de los premios anuales:

-Draco y Hermione Malfoy- empezaron a escucharse muchos murmullos, los que no sabían aún de la relación, se habían enterado, algunos estaban a favor y otros en contra.

-Silencio jóvenes, Draco, Hermione Felicidades, después de cenar los espero en mi oficina.

OOoOooOoOo

-Profesora McGonagal

-Adelante jóvenes, aquí tienen las instrucciones para llegar a su torre

-Les recuerdo que tienen que hacer los patrullajes los días viernes.

-Me da pena también comentarles lo siguiente, pero aunque estén casados, les recuerdo que tienen que comportarse, porque son el ejemplo del resto de sus compañeros, no quiero escenas subidas de tono, en el lago.¿Me comprenden?

-Claro profesora, no tiene de qué preocuparse.

Salimos buscando nuestra sala común, Draco me iba señalando el camino y yo ponía atención, para poder aprenderme el camino.

-Esta es la ultima escalera que da a nuestra torre, cuidado con el penultimo escalón, es falso y podrías lastimarte.

-Penúltimo escalón, correcto

-Ahora mira este cuadro de la chimenea, es la puerta solo tenemos que dar la contraseña

-Y cual es la contraseña.

-Amor verdadero-

Y la chimenea nos absolvió como si viajáramos por red flu, entramos a una sala común, muy acogedora, tenía una pared que fungía de librero repleta de libros, un escritorio doble aue serviría para hacer tareas, además de un sillón de cuero negro, que se veía bastante cómodo frente a una chimenea; para llegar a los cuartos teníamos una escalera y en la parte de arriba 3 puertas, 2 de ellas tenían nuestros nombres, supuse que la otra sería el baño común.

-McGonagall, dice aquí en las instrucciones, que podemos hacer cambios en los cuartos si así lo queremos, y que también podríamos compartir cuarto puesto que estamos casados. Pero decidimos ir despacio, Así que princesa, buenas noches, te dejo tu horario de clases

-Buenas noches Draco, me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla, el me retuvo, me abrazo y beso ligeramente mis labios y se fue a su recámara.- Entre a mi cuarto, era impresionante, tenía un cama mullida con un edredón blanco, un closet enorme, donde mis cosas ya estaban guardadas, ademas mi vista era espectacular, tenía una terraza con un sillón, no pude resistir la tentación, deje mi horario y mi varita en el Buró y salí a disfrutar de la vista, estuve unos 10 minutos hasta que empezó a sentir cansancio y frío y quise regresar a mi cuarto, pero mi puerta se había cerrado por dentro.

-O por Merlin, ahora tendré que dormir aquí, y seguramente amaneceré resfriada.

Me senté nuevamente en el sillón, tratando de cubrirme lo más posible con la túnica, y me quede dormida.

Flashback

-Grainger, estamos muy tomados, porque no sólo aceptas que te gane la apssta

-Nunca hurion, primero me caso contigo, que aceptar que ganaste.

-Jajaja, casarnos jaja esa si que es buena Granger,

-Ya lo sé, nadie quiere a la sqbelomcho Granger, por eso hasta Ron se fue, hasta mis padres se volvieron a casar antes que yo, jajaja

- Tus padres se habían separado

-No se casaron en Las Vegas, tengo unas fotos buenísimas, hay no las fotos las deje en mi oficina, voy por ellas

-Te acompaño, quiero ver que son las Wevas

-Vegas Malcon, mesérfo la cntaaa

- Jovenes ya están muy tomados, quieren que los aparezcamos por red flu

-NO ESTOY TOMADO!, dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Cárgalo a mi cuenta, mañana paso a pagar

-Claro Joven Malfoy

-Usaremos la red flu,

-Ven Granver vamonos, ¿ adonde íbamos?

-A las Vegas

POV Draco

Acababa de besarla y sentía como sí mil dragones danzaran en mi estómago, esta era una nueva sesión para mi. Ademas la deseaba tanto, definitivamente me daría un baño mi testosterona no me dejaría dormir si no lo hacía. Recordaba lo que había visto en el pensadero, ella era sexy y tierna, era lanzada e inocente, ella era todo, y lo mejor es que era mía.

Toque la puerta de Hermione, pero no me contesto, seguro estaba cansada y querrá dormir, últimamente dormía mucho, así que me metí al baño, tenía mucho espacio así que transfigure el baño a como lo recordaba en Las Vegas, una especie de alberca enorme, con el agua que salía como si fuera una cascada natural desde el techo (baño de la película the gane plan), agregue un poco de burbujas y con un hechizo el agua me daba un rico masaje.

_Flashback_

_-Granger bésame, haz me olvidar sólo por hoy hagamos una tgregua. Entonces la tomé de la cintura y con la otra mano tome su nuca, y la bese, y ese beso tsn tierno y pasional, le daba más alegría a mi vida, todas mis relaciones anteriores eran por interés y con ella, aunque siempre había sido un cretino, nunca quiso aprovecharse de mí. Ya no podía más, fui desabrochandole los botones de la blusa, empezó a besarle el pecho, quería recorrer cada centímetro de su piel, pero ella me detuvo._

_-Hurón no, yo soy virgen, me guardare para mi esposo._

_-Entonces casemonos y ya.-Eran mis hormonas las que hablaban_

_-Señora de Huron, jaja no creo que, ah.. -No pudo continuar ya que yo había subido su falda y empezó a besarle las piernas. _

_-Vamos a casarnos YA!, me tomo de la mano y me arrastro de la habitación_

_Fin de Flashback_

Y lo demás no podía recordarlo, pero por como había acabado la habitación podía imaginármelo. Salí de bañarme y me puse la pijama, decidí escribirle a mis padres, pero no encontraba mi pluma, tomaría una del escritorio de Hermione, segursmente tenía varias y no se molestaria.

-¿Princesa, puedo pasar?, ¿Princesa?. Fui abriendo poco a poco su habitación y no la encontré en ella, ahi estaba su varita así que no había salido de la torre, y de repente alcance a verla con la luz de la luna, acostada en el sillón del balcón, temblando de frío, sin pensarlo abrí el balcón, y la cargue, la baje cargando hasta el sillón de la sala, para ponerla frente a la chimenea.

-Hermione, princesa despierta

-Draco, Oh por Merlin Draco, que bueno que me encontraste!, tengo mucho frío.

-Será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería,o puedes enfermarte, déjame subo por mi túnica,no tardo

OOoOOOOOooO

-Señor Malfoy, que ha pasado

-Salió al balcón, y se cerro su puerta, había dejado su varita adentro y no podía entrar, necesita una poción para no resfriarse.

-Claro, antes tengo que hacerle algunas preguntas de rutina solo por precaución.

-Hermione, querida, ¿has sufrido complicaciones anteriormente con la poción de resfriado?

-No

-¿Estas tomando alguna poción embellecedora, o de inteligencia actualmente?

-No Madame, no tomo nada actualmente

- ¿Cuándo fue su último periodo?

-Mi último periodo fue.. Oh no puede ser

-Querida, te encuentras bien.

-Madame Pomfrey, creo que tengo un retraso

-Dime Popy querida y te Entiendo, necesito una pequeña muestra de sangre voy a tomarla y en unos minutos, saldremos de dudas.

-Gracias Popy

-Princesa, el que no entiende nada soy yo, porque te va a tomar sangre, ¿estas mal?, necesitas que te lleve a San Mungo.

-Tranquilo Dragón, lo que pasa es que no he tenido mi periodo, desde pues desde hace poco más de un mes.

-Princesa, ¿estas embarazada?

-No lo se, Popy va a confirmarnos en un momento

-Draco, le tengo miedo a las inyecciones, ¿me darías la mano?

-Claro

- He regresado, con una gota de tu sangre es más que suficiente, necesitare una suya también joven Malfoy, listo en 10 minutos estará listo el resultado, por lo pronto toma esta pocion que hice, es un poco diferente pero en caso de estar embarazada no afecta al bebé.

No lo podía creer todo esto iba tan rápido, estaba totalmente en shock!, hasta que vi a Hermione, estaba asustada, pero pasaba su mano por su abdomen repetidamente, confirmándosela que todo estaría bien.

-Princesa todo va a estar bien, mientras estemos juntos, no pasa nada grave, alegrate.

-Lo se Dragón, es sólo que McGonagall, no me querrá así aquí.

-Un paso a la vez, y de ser necesario haré que Lucius y Kingsley intervengan, eres una heroína, no pueden correrte por estar embarazada de tu esposo.

-Draco, ¿ y si nuestros padres se enojan?

, ¿y si no puedo terminar la escuela?, ¿ y si no soy buena madre?, y ¿si me dejas porque...

-Escuchame bien amor, yo no voy a dejarte eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar, mi vida estaba vacía, y si nos confirman que tienes una personara ahí dentro, voy a ser el más feliz, y te aseguro que nuestros padres, a lo mejor se sorprenderán y hasta podrían enojarse, pero nos perdonaran y adoraran a ese bebé, y con lo de la escuela no te preocupes, podemos negociarlo, lo más importante es que tu estés tranquila.

-Tienes razón Dragón, sólo es que estoy nerviosa.

-Jóvenes tengo los resultados.

-Gracias Madame, estamos listos

-Muy bien Señor Malfoy, como lo sospechaba van a ser padres.

-Popy, se que a lo mejor es mucho pedir, pero ¿podrías guardarnos el secreto un tiempo?, necesitamos organizarnos, avisarle a nuestros padres, y hacer algunos arreglos.

-Jóvenes, aunque estamos en la escuela, también existe confidencialidad n ls pacientes, pero les aconsejo que arregle todo lo antes posible, para evitar fricciones, sobre todo para tí Hermione.

-No se preocupe Madame, yo procurare que nada la exalte.

-Esta bien, voy a darte unas indicaciones, te aconsejo que consigas unas pastillas mugres que se llama acido folico, es para asegurar que el bebe se desarrolle bien.

-Joven Malfoy, la muestra de su sangre la tomé, para verificar paternidad, ver compatibilidad de sangre, incluso con los nuevos avances se puede checar si tiene el gen mágico, y no tiene de que preocuparse todos los resultaron dieron positivo.

-Popy, crees que pueda irme a descansar a mi cuarto

-Claro querida, toma las indicaciones que te id, si en la mañana sigues con resfriado, manda un elfo por más medicina, que me indique que es para ir, y ya saber que tengo que darte,la que no hace daño al bebé. Y no cargues nada pesado.

-Gracias Popy, con permiso buenas noches.

Caminamos de regreso a nuestra torre en silencio abrazados, era una hermosa noche.

-Hasta mañana Princesa

-Dragón, no quiero dormir sola, ¿puedo dormir contigo?

-Claro que sí, vamos entra al cuarto, y te prestare una pijama.

-Draco, cuando crees que sea bueno decirle a nuestros padres, no quiero hacerlo por lechuza.

-En dos semanas es la primer salida a Hogsmeade, voya escribirle a mi madre, para vernos con tus padres en Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié, ¿ te parece?

-Sí, es buena idea, para ese entonces serán casi 2 meses de embarazo.

-Necesitamos las pastillas que te dijo mándame Pomfrey, además necesito mi pluma y tinta que deje en casa, tendré que pedirle a Kimy que venga, le pondré todo por lechuza, ¿me prestas una pluma y tintero?

-Claro, tómalo de mi baúl, ¿crees que en San Mungo tengan las pastillas?, de otra forma Kimy no puede ir al mundo muggle.

-No te preocupes aún, voy a decirle que si no las consigue nos avise, y ya vemos si mandamos llamar a mi madre, y pedimos ayuda tu descansa.

-En la mañana los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana, Hermione estaba acostada sobre mi pecho, su pelo me hacia cosquillas, estaba incontrolable en la mañana sin esas pociones, tendría que investigar si era seguro que se pusiera eso mientras estaba embarazada. De repente empece a sentir unas ganas horribles de vomitar, no podía ser me iba a enfermar y ahora que tenía que ser fuerte para Hermione y para nuestro bebé, no pude más quite a Hermione con cuidado y corrí al baño.

-¿Draco?, te encuentras bien, estas muy pálido.

-Si cariño, no te preocupes -mentí-

-Kimy consiguió tus medicinas, la lechuza llego hace un rato, también mande pedir algo de comida al comedor

-Draco, porque no me despertaste, llegaremos tarde a pociones!, Oh por Merlin, tengo que apurarme, me daré un baño rápido.

-Nada de eso, ya nos reporté enfermos, acuérdate que estas descansando de resfriado, así que desayuna y tomate las pastillas, de otra forma no te dejare ir a ningún lado.

-Mmm sólo porque se ve riquísimo, ¿Nuestros padres no nos han contestado?

-No, aún no, oye pero ese celuloso tuyo ah estado haciendo ruidos desde temprano

-¿Celuloso?, Ahhh el celular, los únicos que me llaman de fuera son mis padres, voy a revisarlo.

-Esta sonando otra vez, es irritante

-Bueno, papá, ¿como estas?, si aquí estoy con Draco también, lo pondré en el altavoz para que lo escuchen también.

-¿Que me vas a poner donde?

-No Draco, después te explico, lo importante es que pueden oírnos y nosotros a ellos.

-¿Hijo, estas ahi?

-¿Padre?

-Si hijo, soy yo, no es fantástico, puedo oírte, queremos confirmarles nuestra asistencia para tomar el té con ustedes, Draco estoy aprendiendo tanto, los Granger se han portado muy pacientes con nosotros.

-Me alegra padre, me da gusto que confirmen la cita, ahí podrás hablarme de todo lo que están aprendiendo.

-Hermione querida, llego la copia de la revista, les di una a tus padres también, y a ustedes les mandaré una por lechuza.

-Gracias Cissy

-Mamá, papá, los quiero mucho, les mando un beso y nos vemos pronto.

-Adiós cariño cuídense mucho

-Ustedes también, adiós Cissy, adiós señor Malfoy.

-Adiós Querida, cuida de Draco

-Estoy orgulloso de ustedes por ser premios anuales, y espero verlos pronto.

-¿Ya se fueron?

-Si Dragón, ahora a desayunar, que si no se me hará tarde para cuidado de criaturas Magicas

oOoOooo

Graciqs a los que me han dado reviews, espero que siga gustando les la historia, cuídense e iré poniendo capítulos tan pronto como pueda.


	10. Capítulo 9 Secreto Revelado

Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a J.K. Rowlin

Las 2 semanas pasaron rápido, yo seguía con náuseas todas las mañanas, y Hermione estaba muy temperamental y apenas tenía 2 meses, definitivamente estos serían 7 muyyyy largos meses.

-Hermione, se nos hace tarde.

-Nuestros padres llegarán a las 12:00

-Si, pero antes quiero ir a comprar algunas cosas, hay que comprar también los regalos de Navidad, falta una semana, porque estas tu tranquila.

-Pues a mi me falta el regalo de tu madre y de mis padres, bueno y el regalo del bebé

-Princesa, el bebé ¿en serio? Ni siquiera se va a enterar, no veo porque comprarle un regalo si aún no ha nacido.- Definitivamente cometí un gran muy gran error, Hermione empezó a llorar incontrolablemente.

-Discúlpame, yo no, eso no fue lo que yo

-NO!, eso es exactamente lo que dijiste!, sabes que más, yo no puedo ir porque no me queda nada, todos los pantalones me ajustan, mis túnicas no me cierran, si me pongo un vestido me moriré de frío, y para colmo tengo los pies hinchados, será mejor que cancelemos todo y les contemos por lechuza, pero claro para ti esto es muy fácil, inclusive actúas como si el bebé todavía no estuviera aquí. -Lágrimas, y más lágrimas, tenía que hacer algo y rápido.

-Señora Malfoy, escúchame ve y ponte un vestido, yo te prestare una túnica, y llegando allá buscaremos primero unos zapatos cómodos y te los cambias, también tenemos que comprarte ropa,podemos ir a la tienda de Bebé bruja, pero hay que irnos ya, habrá menos gente que nos vea entrar, además te aseguro que no quieres darle la noticia a nuestros padres por el celular.

-Esta bien,no tardo.

ooOoOOO

-Princesa, en serio no se donde guardas tantas cosas, ahora si repasemos la lista, zapatos, pantalones, blusas, túnicas, ropa de bebé en color amarillo,verde, blanco,aunque ya te dije que estoy seguro que será un niño,

-Aunque sea niño, se verá bien en esos colores, tu te ves muy guapo y no te vistes de azul siempre.

-Yo me veo guapo siempre, porque soy un Dios.

-Y muy modesto, jaja

-Vamos, admite lo, te ganaste la lotería, conmigo.

-Si, eres el premio gordo.

-¿QUÉ?!, pero si me cuido y hago mucho ejercicio,además

-No Dragón,no, jaja eso es un dicho muggle, quiere decir que es el premio más grande de todos.

-Falta media hora para ver a nuestros padres, aún tengo que ir a recoger algo que encargue,esta bien si te dejo en Flourish y Blotts, prometo no tardar.

-Si claro, voy a ver que libros nuevos han sacado.

-Vuelvo en menos de 20 minutos, no quiero llegar tarde con nuestros padres.

-Entonces corre, nos vemos en un rato.

POV Hermione

-Estaba buscando en los estantes entre libros de Deportes, me había olvidado comprar los regalos de Harry y Ginny, al señor Weasly le regalaría una podadora, seguro con su ingenio y unos cuantos hechizos, podría cortar el jardín sin hacer ningún esfuerzo, la señora Weasly un libro de recetas de cocina nuevo.

-¿Hermione?, ¿eres tú?, te ves diferente

-Hola Víctor, que gustó verte, si ¿me he descuidado un poco eh?

-No, la verdad es que te ves más bella, más plena.

-Gracias, y que haces en Hogsmade.

-Quede de verme con Daphne, Draco tenía razón, nos llevamos muy bien.

-Que bueno, Víctor me dio gusto verte, debo irme, Draco no debe tardar, saluda a Daphne de mi parte.

-Claro, dale mis saludos a Draco también.

Tome los libros que iba a comprar, pague y salí a esperar a Draco, iba distraída entonces choque con alguien y mis libros cayeron.

-Disculpa,

-Fíjate por donde vas Malfoy, o debería llamarte Sangresucia, ¿así te dice tu Esposo de cariño?

-No tienes porque insultarme Ron, eres bastante desagradable.- Me agache a tomar mis libros pero el fue más rápido

-Veamos que tienes aquí, Libros de comida, pero si ya estas engordando bastante, ¿quieres seguir comiendo?, ¿libros de Quidditch?,hasta en eso mentiste, ¿ahora te gusta el Quidditch también?- Mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas contenidas, no quería darle el gusto de verme llorar, pero no podía creer que fuera tan cruel.

-Devuelvele inmediatamente los libros a mi esposa comadreja o no respondo.

-Jajaja, Malfoy sólo estábamos platicando, y si tanto quieres los libros pues recogelos TU!- Tiro los libros al piso y se fue.

-Expul..-tome la mano de Draco y lo detuve

-No vale la pena, te castigarán, nadie creerá que fue Ron quien empezo esto, levité mis libros y los metí a mi bolsa.

-Lo hago solo por tí Princesa, aunque creo que deberíamos hablar con McGonagall, de lo que esta pasando con la comadreja.

-Dejemos pasar un tiempo, no quisiera darles más problemas a los Señores Weasly.

-Como tu quieras, vámonos, que se nos hace tarde.

oOOOooOO

-Draco, estoy nerviosa.

-Es normal, tu respira y deja que yo hable

-Si, pero procura no ser tan directo, ni dar tantos rodeos

-Entiendo no muy directo, ni muchos rodeos, déjamelo a mi, mira ahí vienen.

-Mamá, Papá, ¿cómo están?, ¿cómo va el nuevo consultorio?

-Oh querida extraordinariamente bien, hemos estados muy ocupados, la semana pasada hicimos las guardas dentales a todos los Chuddley Cannons, así que nos han estado llamando de otros equipos, porque quieren llevar a sus jugadores también.

-Que gusto

-¿ Y bien, cuéntenos, como les va de premios anuales?,¿van a venir para Navidad o se van a quedar en el castillo.

-Madre, como ya te había comentado este año lo tomaremos sólo en 6 meses, por lo que sólo se nos permitirá salir el 24 temprano y tendremos que regresar el 26 a más tardar, el año nuevo lo celebraremos en Hogwarts, con una cena y un pequeño brindis.

-Supongo que entonces el baile. -Madre antes que continúes quisiera pedirte que este año sea sólo entre nosotros, Hermione y yo queremos algo tranquilo además tengo algo que contarles, y espero que no me interrumpan.

-Adelante Draco

-Gracias Padre, como saben Hermione y yo nos casamos, y entonces técnicamente lo que yo quiero decir es que yo, bueno nosotros no hicimos nada malo, y si estamos jóvenes, pero bueno en el mundo de magos es normal, no quiero decir que..

-Jajajaja- la risa de mis padres y mis suegros me interrumpieron

-Te lo dije Cissy, Draco iba a ser peor que cuando yo hable con tus padres

-Vamos Lucius, dale crédito al muchacho, esta ante sus suegros, es la segunda o tercera vez que lo vemos.

-Princesa, creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo

-¿Ustedes lo sabían, como?,pero ¿Dragón tu le dijiste a alguien?

-No querida, jaja disculpa pero es que, Hay cariño, estas todo pálido, vamos toma el té, Hermione querida en nuestro estudió tenemos un árbol genealógico, y sabrás mi sorpresa al ver que de la rama en la que esta mi Draco, y tu querida, salía otra pequeña ramita, empece a llorar de felicidad,no podía creerlo, y Lucius iba llegando con tu padre, y se preocupó al verme llorar, así que les conte disculpa si fue una imprudencia de mi parte, pero era tanta mi emoción, y no podíamos dejar a tu madre sin saber la buena noticiaa. Después nos llego su lechuza para invitarnos a almorzar y quisimos fingir sorpresa, pero Oh querido eres tan gracioso!

- Hija, tu sabes que aún sigo pensando que son muy jóvenes, pero siempre has sido muy madura, además que la guerra los ha hecho convertirse en adultos más rápido, así que confío en que podrán con esto. Te traje libros acerca del embarazo, les hará bien informarse, ¿Estarás visitando al médico?, cariño debes cuidarte, Draco te la encargo mucho, suele ser un poco impulsiva y cabezadura.

-Mamá!

-No se preocupe Señora Granger, yo la cuidare, por lo pronto Madame Pomfrey nos esta ayudando con las revisiones, aún no hemos dicho nada.

-¿Pero porque? un Malfoy nuevo es motivó de orgullo

-No es eso padre, tenemos miedo que McGonagall no acepte que Hermione se quede en el castillo por estar embarazada.

-Revisare el reglamento, mientras tanto sigan sin decir nada pero eso si tomen todas las precauciones, y el 24 solicitare una cita con un medimago, para que te haga un eco, y nos confirmé que todo esta bien

-Gracias Cissy.

-¿Pero cuente me como les va con el consultorio?, ¿Kingsley los ha visitado?

-Sí, y esta muy complacido con los resultados, dice que de seguir así,dejaremos de rendirle cuentas antes de los dos años, aunque no pensamos deshacer la sociedad, en verdad ha sido una sorpresa para nosotros ver lo bien que nos hemos sentido trabajando juntos.

-Me alegra

-Chicos es hora de regresar a Hogwarts, nos vemos pronto

-Adiós

-Hermione si necesitas algo avísanos, Lucius y Cissy amablemente ofrecieron prestarnos sus lechuzas en caso de que las Ocupemos.

-Si mamá, no te preocupes, yo les aviso.

oOOOOoOO

-Sabes Draco estoy muy feliz esto no pudo salir mejor

-Lo se, incluso pudimos llegar antes de que la tormenta empezará

-Dragón, me da pena, ¿pero puedo dormir contigo?

-Claro, antes voy a darme un baño, ese jacuzzi es un invento mugre genial.

-Jajaja, claro es súper relajante- Me metí a la cama, y empece a leer el libro "Que esperar cuando estas esperando" y Draco se paseaba buscando sus pijamas ya sin camisa_. Oh por Merlin, está como quiere, calma Hermione, pero porque calma si es mi esposo, pero decidiste ir despacio, pues ahora decido lo contrario, y puedo culpar a las hormonas de esto, aquí lo dice._

Hermione concentraste en el libro y deja de pensar esas cosas.

Draco salió de bañarse aún envuelto en su toalla, gotas de agua se resbalaban por su cuerpo y me ponían bastante hormonal, pero este era un juego que también yo podía jugar.

-Voy a bañarme, no tardo.

Entré a mi cuarto, saque ropa de mi cajón y me di un baño rápido,

Cuando salí, Draco estaba sin camisa leyendo mi libro, levanto la mirada y juro que casi se muere de un infarto cuando me vio vestida en ese baby doll rojo, era un mini camisón, que apenas si me bajaba las pompas, y llevaba una tanguita, las brujas no usaban ese tipo de ropa.

-Hermione Jean Malfoy, espero que sepas en lo que te metiste vistiendo así, porque no podré resistirme

-¿Te refieres a mi pijama muggle?

-Benditos muggles y sus inventos- me reí, mientras me acercaba a el, el se sentó en la cama y me atrapo con sus piernas, me besaba y recorría con sus manos mis caderas, mis muslos estaba enloquecido, lo empuje hasta quedar sentada sobre el, y lo empezó a besar, recorría su pecho y acariciaba su espalda con mis manos, pude sentir como se excitaba, entonces el me dio la vuelta y quedo sobre mi, hizo a un lado la poca tela que cubría mis pechos y empezó a besarlos, y fue descendiendo puso su cabeza entre mis muslos, y empezó a morderlo. Suavemente, despacio fue quitándome la tanga yo ya no podía más estaba totalmente excitada.

-Draco tómame- Entonces pude sentirlo dentro de mi, sus respiraciones agitadas, lo deseaba tanto y era mío, era tan feliz con el, terminamos juntos y nos quedamos dormidos, el día siguiente era domingo así que podíamos levantarnos tarde.

OOOOooOo

Los días pasaban rápido, teníamos que estudiar mucho para los éxtasis y aprovechar al máximo el tiempo para podernos ir en Navidad a nuestros casas por esos 2 días, McGonagall nos pidió que formáramos grupos de estudio, y nos asigno un salón.

-Hey Dragón,Señora de Dragón.

-Zabini, Luna adelante busquen los horarios,de las materias que necesita.

-Mione ya esta adentró repasando algunos temas con Neville y Hanna

-Claro gracias, Luna en un momento te alcanzo, oye hermano si que te ves agotado, que acaso sigues de luna de miel.

-Cállate Zabini, no es eso, mira necesito contárselo a alguien, pero necesito que sea un secreto.

-Sabes que sí, ¿que pasa Dragón?

-Pasa que tengo náuseas matutinas, porque Hermione está embarazada, y yo ya no puedo más, no se cuanto podré soportar, esto es realmente desagradable.

Hermione salió corriendo de la sala, había ido a buscar a Draco para que le ayudara a explicar una opción, y escucho sólo una parte y malinterpreto todo.

-Hermione, a princesa espera, ¿que pasa?-Se frenó en seco a medio pasillo estaba echa una furia.

-Pasa Malfoy que si estas harto de mi y de esta situación, pues te dejo, para evitarte eso que es tan desagradable para ti de ahora en adelante este hijo será sólo mío.

-Hermione Malfoy, escúchaste mal, eso no era lo que yo,le decía a Zabini

-No me salgas ahora con esa excusa barata.

-No es ninguna excusa, por Merlin, que no te he demostrado lo mucho que te quiero

-Draco,sólo,déjame sola necesito pensar

-No Hermione escúchame, yo hablaba de mis náuseas, a ti y a mi bebé los amo.

-Hermione, ¿estas embarazada?- tan enfrascados estaban en la pelea que no se dieron cuenta que Harry y Ginny se habían acercado.

-Si Harry, pero es un secreto nadie puede saberlo

-No te preocupes, no diremos nada, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, me duele que estés pasando por todo esto sin avisarme, eres casi mi hermana. Oh por Merlin voy a ser tío.

-Oh por Merlin, ahora si que tengo náuseas, mi hijo sobrino de Potter.

-Gracias Harry, Draco tu y yo hablaremos más tarde, sólo quiero ir al Lago a descansar u. Rato

-Princesa, no olvides que te amo, lleva mi túnica, hace frío.

-Gracias Dragón, yo también te amo, pero necesito relajarme un rato.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No Ginny gracias, estaré bien.

oOOOoOooO

-Vaya vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí?,huele mal no te parece Ronny

-Pansi, tienes razón, huele a Sangresucia

-Oye sangresucia, deberías ponerte ya a dieta, o tu flamante esposo va a dejarte por otra

-Si no es que ya te engaña

Me pare de donde estaba, no quería seguir escuchándolos, pero entonces escuche a Pansi

-Levicorpus, jajaja vamos a ver Ronny, crees que los sangre sucia floten

-Jajaja, yo creo que si, aunque posiblemente el pulpo busque compañía, a lo mejor a el si logre interesar.

-Bajame ya

-Creo que no, jaja me divertiré un poco más.

POV Draco

-Entonces Zabini, la escénica de Díctamo sirve para curar heridas y minimiza

-Dragón, que demonios le pasa a tu varita, esta vibrando y lanza chispas

-Hermione,

-¿Qué con Hermione?

-No lo se, esta en peligro, Potter, Zabini, agarren mi brazo la varita nos llevara con ella, y al tocarla funciono como un traslador.

Me hervía la sangre Pansy levitaba a Hermione, mientras Ron reía, la tenían encima del lago, mientras el pulpo se alargaba para alcanzarla

-Suéltala Pansy

-Como gustes Draquito, liberacorpus! pude ver como Hermione caía al lago y sin pensarlo me tire al lago para quitársela al pulpo. y salí corriendo a la enfermería con ella.

-Pero que demonios te pasa Ron, ella es nuestra amiga

-No Harry, ella se burlo de mí, ella no es mi amiga

-Pero de que hablas, tu la abandonaste

-Ya veo de que lado estas Potter, vete y déjame en paz.

-Pero Joven Malfoy que ha pasado, porque Hermione viene en ese estado

-No se con exactitud, sólo pude ver a Pansy y Ron Weasly levitandola y soltándola en el lago, tuve que meterme a quitársela al pulpo.

-Oh por Merlin. Tiene que verla un medimago, hay que revisar al bebe, tengo que pedir permiso a la Directora McGonagal .-Suspire, esto iba a complicarse

-Haga lo que sea necesario, para que ellos estén bien.

-Draco, mi bebé

-Princesa todo va a estar bien no te preocupes


	11. Chapter 10 Double Touble

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos son de J.K. Rowling y son increíbles

POV Ginny

No lo podía creer Draco se había llevado a Hermione a San Mungo, McGonagall estaba furiosa y no la dejaron acompañarlos y todo esto por la culpa del idiota de su hermano, si hubiera reconocido a tiempo lo valiosa que era Hermione, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Salió echa una furia directo al campo de Quidditch, tenían entrenamiento, entonces lo vio y estaba dispuesta a descargar toda su furia en el.

-Ronald, me puedes decir en que estabas Pensando

-Ginny, la he perdido

-Por Dios Ron, estas bebiendo?, ¿De dónde sacaste Whisky de fuego?

-Eso no importa, Ginny la perdí, y ella está con ese estúpido hurón, le pedí tiempo y no me espero.

-Ron, no te engañes, te fuiste con Pansi, y ella se dio una oportunidad de ser feliz, si tu realmente la quieres déjala ser feliz.

-NO!, ella no puede ser feliz con el, El es un Ex-Mortifago, debería estar en Azkaban

-Basta Ron, tu no eres mejor que el ahora, la pusiste en riesgo, está en San Mungo

-¿Qué, pero si solo, nosotros solo?

-Ron, mira prometí no decirlo, pero seré franca contigo, para que recapacites y la dejes tranquila, tal vez así la recuperes pero sólo como amiga. Hermione esta embarazada- El enmudeció, parecía que le costaba procesar lo que le decía.

-Ginny, dijiste que esta en San Mungo, ¿Ella lo per..., ella está bien?, Oh por Merlin! ¿que hice?

-Ron, no lo sé, Draco y McGonagall discutieron, y el se la llevado.

-Ginny, tengo que verla, tengo que aclarar todo, yo nunca la dañaría de ese modo.

-Creo que lo mejor será que la dejes en paz, hasta que ella lista para hablar contigo.

OoOOOOoo

-Draco, tranquilízate cariño vas a hacer un pozo si sigues caminando de esa manera

-No puedo madre, porque no me dicen nada, quiero saber si todo esta bien

-Vas a ver que todo estará bien, porque no vas a tomar algo de aire fresco te hará bien.

-No madre, no me moveré de aquí hasta que sepa que pasa con Hermione y mi bebé, llevan casi 3 horas ahí, que tanto pueden revisar-definitivamente algo malo pasa y no me quieren decir y yo tengo derecho, primero McGonagall y ahora esto

_Flashback_

_-Madame Pomfrey la llevara a San Mungo, y yo avisare a sus padres, usted Señor Malfoy se quedará a dar las tutorías pendientes, y saldrá el dia 24 como esta acordado._

_-DE NINGUNA FORMA!, ES MI ESPOSA Y MI HIJ.._

_-Continúe Señor Malfoy, su hijo, Madame Pomfrey,¿usted lo sabía?_

_-Si Minerva_

_-¿Porqué no me avisó enseguida?, en cuanto a ustedes Señor Malfoy, pensé que había quedado clara con el reglamento, nada de escándalos, Oh por Merlin, ¿tan difícil era cuidarse un poco?, lo único que me falta es que todas los demás empiezan a querer seguir su ejemplo, y tenga aquí a todos los padres pidiendo cuentas, y._

_-Basta es mi esposa!, No tiene nada de malo que tengamos Un Hijo!, además pasó antes de regresar a Hogwarts!, Aparte no tengo tiempo de discutir, necesito llevarla a San Mungo._

_Fin de Flashback_

-Draco, ella es fuerte, todo estará bien.

-¿Y si no?, ¿Qué voy a hacer si algo les pasa?, ¿qué les voy a decir a sus padres?, Hermione va a odiarme.

-Querido, si te dije que no avisaras aún a sus padres fue para no abrumarlos, y porque estoy segura que todo estará bien, además no estás sólo, nosotros te apoyamos

-¿Señor Malfoy?-Asentí

-Soy el medimago Antonhy Gatess

-Soy yo, ¿Cómo se encuentra Mi esposa? ¿mi hijo?

-Todo bien, ella necesitara algunos cuidados extra pero eso es todo, lamento haber tardado pero ella estaba muy alterada, le di una poción para que durmiera un rato, después tuve que salir a pedirle a un colega muggle, que trabaja junto conmigo en ciertos casos que me acompañara, y reviso que todo esta bien, estamos por hacerle una ecografia y ella pide que usted la acompañe.

Acompañe al médico por donde me indico, no tenía idea de que era una eco.. Lo que fuera que el decía, pero necesitaba asegurarme que ella estaba bien.

-Señor Malfoy, el es el Doctor Mark Sloan.

-Hola, adelante!- Estaba apunto de explotar ese idiota, estaba subiendole la camisa a mi esposa y le masajes a frotándole un aceite, eso si que era tener po a decencia.

-¿PERO QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?

-señor Malfoy Calma, esto es normal

-Por eso no me gusta acompañarte con tus pacientes, siempre pasa lo mismo

-SUELTALA O TE VAS A-

-Draco tranquilo, ven aqui

-Hermione, ¿estas bien?, ¿qué te hace este infeliz?

-Draco esta poniéndome un gel para poder ver al bebé

-Si Señor Malfoy, es un método Muggle, pero nos servirá para ver mejor al bebé, ya que la tecnología está muy avanzada

-Sólo si tu lo dices princesa, de otra forma no lo creería.

-Entonces si esta todo aclarado, comenzare con la ecografis y les iré explicando, vale?

-Adelante,

-Bien, si como lo dijimos por los cálculos, aquí esta El bebe tiene casi 15 semanas,mmmm, esperen un momento.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-No es sólo que, déjenme mover un poco esto, ah si aquí esta el otro latido.

-¿otro latido?- me sentía un poco tonto preguntando eso pero no entendía muy bien estaba extasiado viendo a mi bebe chuparse el dedo mientras escuchaba el latido, definitivamente daría mi vida por mi hijo y esposa, o será hija?, entonces veía mover los labios del Doctor pero no entendía, vi los ojos de Hermione llenarse de lágrimas de felicidad.

-Disculpe no entendí bien.

-Señor Malfoy, ustedes tendrán gemelos.

-Empece a sentir un horrible mareo y ya no recordaba nada más.

oOOOOooo

Despere en mi cuarto en la mansión Malfoy, entonces la vi sentada en mi sillón favorito viendo hacia el jardín por la ventana, se veía hermosa acariciando se su vientre, quería verla asi para siempre. Tan plena, tan feliz, tan mía, me levanté sin hacer ruido y abrí mi Buró, saque mi cámara mágica, y la enfoque, quería captar ese instante.

-Draco, ¿que haces?

-Hola Princesa, quería una foto tuya para mi despacho

- Mi valiente Dragón- Empezó a reír

-Oye- Fingí estar herido

-Lo siento es que me hace gracia pensar, que después de haber estado en la guerra, com toda esa gente desagradable en tu casa, te desmayaste a media ecografia,

-Princesa no estaba asustado, estoy en shock, no voy a tener un hermoso bebé, voy a tener 2, ¿sabes la responsabilidad que eso trae consigo?, ¿ y si no me quieren?, ¿ y si se avergüenzan de mi por tener la marca?¿y si son Seleccionados Griffindors?

-Oye, eso sería lo mejor 2 Griffindors,

-Serán Slytherins!

-Nada de eso,

-Dilo serán Slytherins, o si no?

-¿O si no que?

-Te haré cosquillas hasta que lo digas

-No Dragón, no ahh!

Toc toc..

-Cartas de Hogwarts, crees que McGonagal nos deje regresar

-No lo se, Se veía muy molesta, mi madre ofreció ir a hablar con ella, pero creo que lo mejor sería que lo hiciéramos nosotros, tienes razón, que dice la carta.

_Señores Draco y Hermione Malfoy:_

_Se me ha informado, que Hermione ya ha salido del hospital,_

_les he otorgado un permiso hasta el día 26 de Diciembre en el cual tendrán_

_que presentarse en la estación King Cross, espero que se pongan al día en sus clases_

_y envíen la tarea vía lechuza._

_Sus baúles se les harán llegar más tarde con un elfo de Hogwarts_

_Les anexó su lista de responsabilidades como premios anuales, juntó con la nueva contraseña de su sala común_

_Minerva McGonagall_

-Bueno, sigue molesta pero al menos podemos terminar los estudios

-Más que molesta diría yo, mira:

_Responsabilidades de Premios Anuales:_

_Aparte las responsabilidades que ya conocen_

_- Rondas para verificar que nadie salga a deshoras_

_- Organizar salidas a Hogsmade, 14 de Febrero y Graduacion_

_- Vigilar el comportamiento de sus compañeros_

_Se les informa que tendrán que organizar un curso para que sus compañeros acerca de las relaciones de pareja, como cuidarse (de la forma tanto muggle como no muggle) consecuencias de no cuidarse, responsabilidades de padre, para esto se les asignará material que les facilitara la tarea, les sugiero invitar a un experto en el tema..._

-Bla bla bla, Oh por Merlín, imagínate hablarles de sexo a los demás.

- No espera que les digamos que cuenta como asignatura nos van a matar

Y ya viste nuestra nueva contraseña, jaja McGonagall si que esta molesta!

oOOOooO

-Relajate ya amor, todo saldrá bien

-Crees que es buena idea que mis padres y yo pasemos Navidad en casa de tus padres con tu familia,digo no me mal intérpretes pero son muggles

-Prácticamente ya repasamos todo de lo que pueden y no pueden hablar, además esto les subirá muchos puntos en el ministerio te lo aseguro.

-Enviaste la última tarea?

-Si, las envíe con Kimy porque por lechuza se iban a tardar más.

-Pensé que batallaríamos, pero debo confesar que la biblioteca de tu mansión es más completa que Hogwarts.

-Si, son muchas generaciones de libros de los Malfoy y Black, sabía que te encantaría.

-Voy a bañarme, para empezar a arreglarme para la cena

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Draco ya estaba besando e el cuello, y con sus manos empezó a acariciarme la cintura, subiendo hacia mi pecho

-Sabes que me encantaría, pero se nos haría tarde- Vi su cara de desilusión.- Pero te prometo que nos escapamos un rato en casa de mis padres, tengo un lugar que siempre he querido probar.

-Wow, mi princesa come libros, creo que estos cambios hormonales me gustan

-DRACO!, deja de besarme quedamos en que esperaríamos,

-Vamos princesa si nos bañamos juntos, ahorraremos tiempo y agua, te juro que no tardamos.- Ya no pude más ese hurón siempre lograba salirse con la suya, así que nos dimos un placentero baño.

**hola, decidí cortar aquí el capítulo, para hacer un capítulo para lo que sucede en Navidad pero sigo escribiendo, así que espero no tardar mucho en actualizar, quisiera acabar la historia antes de tomar vacaciones, un beso a todos, gracias por seguirme**


	12. Chapter 11 Navidad con los Malfoy

DIsclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

Por favor Merlin apiadare de mi, lo único que quería era regresar a Hogwarts, y que terminará Navidad esto pintaba para ser la peor Navidad de mi vida.

Primero estaban mis suegros.

Draco y yo estábamos esperándolos en el despacho para poder irnos, Draco llevaba una camisa celeste, con un traje gris sin corbata, y dejo el pelo un poco suelto por petición mía, me gustaba su aire rebelde, yo llevaba un vestido azul rey con un escote asimétrico, que Draco insistía en cubrir con una bufanda.

-No Draco, entiende me muero de calor

-Princesa, entiende tu no debes vestir así, vas a causar que yo golpe a otros si se te quedan viendo

-Draco solo estará mi familia y no quiero una escena de celos.

-Pero

-No Dragón, Entiende sólo tengo ojos para tí

Una tos fingida nos anuncio que ya no estábamos solos

-Hermione querida, Draco, ¿nos vamos?

-Cissy, Lucius, yo no se como, bueno este -estaba aguantando la risa lo más que podía no quería ofenderlos

-Cariño, lo eh intentado, pero en serio esto no estoy segura que funcione, no hemos ni salido y Lucius no aguanta los zapatos, y a mi se me hace que este escote es muy pronunciado.

-Señor Malfoy, Cissy, es que creo que no me explique bien, los zapatos que trae Lucius son de mujer, tu traes los que le corresponden a el.

-Querida llámame Lucius, eso quiere decir que las medias tampoco me corresponden, cierto?-Demasiada información, no quise ni imaginarlo

-Cierto, y el vestido Cissy lo traes alrevez.

-Bueno querida eso lo arregla un poco, no tardamos, tenemos que arreglar estos detalles.

10 minutos después estábamos en camino, nos aparecimos en el Callejón Diagonal, para después ir a Londres muggel, mis padres no tenían conectada la red flu, y no podíamos aparecernos porque no era seguro por mi embarazo, así que tuve que llevármelos en metro hasta la estación más cercana y ahí nos recogería mi padre.

-Entonces, ¿tu quieres que nos metamos a esa cosa de metal?

-Si, necesitamos hacerlo para poder llegar- Era la cuarta vez que les explicaba porque nos teníamos que subir, pero cada que paraba uno, se aterraban y no se subían, así que en este próximo me puse atrás y les daría un ligero empujón, para poderlos subir a todos.

- En serio princesa esto no se ve seguro,

-además esa chica de allá, es la tercera vez que me toca el trasero y me dio un papel con unas cifras no entiendo que es- me dijo en un susurro

Me le quede viendo a la chica de mala manera, y le quite el papel a Draco, quién se creía para darle el número de teléfono a mi esposo, era obvio que traía anillo de casado.

A Cissy y Lucius, no les fue mucho mejor, casa vez que el metro paraba se llenaba más y los iban apretando contra las demás personas.

-Nos bajaremos en la siguiente estación, así que por favor, dense la mano y no se suelten.- No quería tener que buscarlos por el Londres Muggle y el metro toda la noche.

-Cuando por fin llegamos a casa venía un poco cansada, así que Draco insistió en que me recostara en mi cama mientras el le ayudaba a mamá en lo que me tocara hacer a mi, muy tierno de su parte, pero ni 10 minutos después mi madre amablemente se deshizo de El.

-Princesa, tu madre me mando a ver si tu tienes un te de meaqui o algo así, es algun tipo de cosa muggle?

-Tenmeaqui?

-Si- Me reí mucho

-Draco, ¿ Que exactamente le ayudaste a hacer a mi madre?

-Me pidió cosas realmente raras, me pidió que pusiera la mesa, y yo le dije que estaba puesta, entonces me explico que debía colocar los platos y cubiertos y aprovechando que no había nadie los puse con magia, después me pidió que sacara las papas del fuego para hacer el puré, y entonces las eh metido a un tipo caldero que tu madre me dio y las aplaste con el instrumento de tortura que me dio, las probo y me dijo que le pusiera sal que estaba en un frasco y lo he hecho pero quedo con un sabor dulce, y me ha mandado por ese té contigo, es algo para darle buen sabor?

-Jajaja no Dragón, mi madre solo se asegura que no me aburra yo sola aquí- No quería que el supiera que estaba deshaciéndote de el, porque era un caos.

Los invitados empezaron a llegar así que bajamos, no seríamos muchos ya que papá era hijo único y por parte de mi mamá, sólo vendría su hermana y su esposo junto con su hija y la abuela.

-Hermione querida tanto tiempo sin verte, pero veo que estas un poquito pasada de peso, como siempre le digo a Hily hay que cuidar la figura, los hombres es lo primero que ven.

-Hola, tía Isabella que gustó de verte, tío Andrew que gustó verlos, adelante pasen por favor, déjenme presentarles a Draco, el es mi-Mi prima llego a interrumpirnos

-Hola Familia, llegue lo siento pase por la abuela, me tarde un poco.

-Hermione querida, no vas a presentarme a este bombón, no me molestaría estar bajo el muérdago con el- pero que descaro, yo no podía hablar estaba que me salía fuego por las orejas, prácticamente me habría jalado a Draco, siempre era lo mismo con ella.

-Draco Malfoy, mucho gusto, soy el esposo de Hermione

-Wow Hermione, que calladito te lo tenías, y ¿como lo atrapaste?- Definitivamente desviaría el tema antes que me crispara los nervios.

-Que graciosa eres prima, Abuela que bueno que viniste, ya te extrañaba; como les decía, quiero presentarles a mi familia política, el es Lucius mi suegro y Cissy mi suegra.

Después de un rato de plática, y de estar cuidando de que mi prima no se acercara lo suficiente a Draco con el muérdago, fuimos todos a comer. Pero empece a sentir unas náuseas horribles, hice memoria y no había comido ya desde el medio día y eran pasadas las 10 de la noche, entonces me levanté para ir al baño, pero todo se me nubló.

-Hermione, princesa estas bien

-Draco, que ha pasado

-Pues que te has desmayado, tu madre dice que debes comer más que se te bajo la presunción o la opresión, algo así.

-La presión a Dragón, jajaja, me ayudas a ir abajo

-Princesa, no prefieres que cenemos aquí, tu familia ha estado haciendo muchas preguntas, acerca de la boda, y han insinuado que nos casamos porque quedadte embarazada, mi padre y tu padre estaban realmente enfadados y se han ido a tomar a la cocina, mi madre esta compartiendo con tu abuela recetas de cocina, y yo apenas pude escapar de la hostigosa de tu prima.

-Esta bien Dragón, comemos aquí y después bajamos, para dejarles los regalos a nuestros padres y nos despedimos.

-¿Quieres volver a subirte a ese cacharro metálico?

-No, de hecho espero estrenar el regalo que me ha dicho mi padre que nos tiene

-¿Regalo?

-Ten paciencia

-Esta bien princesa.

-Oye tu prima me asusta,me dio un papel con una cifra realmente no se qué significa y no deja de cerrar un ojo, tiene algún problema mental

-Déjame verlo- Me reí, esa cínica,le había dado su número telefónico

-No es nada, cariño, la próxima vez que lo haga, pregúntale si tiene tierra en los ojos, veras que deja de hacerlo, jaja.

El resto de la noche, podría decirse que transcurrió con calma, si no tomamos en cuenta los comentarios mordaces sobre nuestro embarazo, y nuestro rápido matrimonio.

Les dije a mis padres que teníamos que irnos, pero que les dejaríamos sus regalos, mi madre estaba encantada con sus aretes y gargantilla que cambiaban de color según la ropa, a los ojos de mis tíos eran unos simple aretes y collares de perlas que era lo que le combinaba en este momento, a mi padre una caminadora que te ejercita con sólo subirte y que además no estorba.

Mis suegros les regalaron una lechuza

El resto de mi familia, nos veían como si estuviéramos locos de atar

-Ellos son un poco excéntricos

-Ni que lo digas, sobrina tu suegro me dijo que no sabía como aguantaba las medias, que eran realmente molestas, y que los tacones realmente eran una tortura.- Me aguanté la risa, mi tía seguramente pensaba que mi suegro era un Drag Queen

Mis papás les regalaron a los Malfoy un ordenador portátil, lo que más me sorprendió es que ellos, ya parecían saber qu era, me imagine que mis padres realmente se habían encariñado con mis suegros y les mostraban como viven los mugres, más de lo que Draco y yo creiamos, realmente habían cambiado.

-Nosotros le regalamos a Cissy u reloj como el de la Señora Weasly, y le encanto dijo que agregaría a mis padres y a sus nietos en el, y Draco le regaló un libro de recetas muggle.

-A Lucius le regalamos el libro de procesos dentales, y Draco le dio una túnica de gala nueva.

Mi padre entonces nos llevo a todos al garage y nos regalo a Draco y a mi una camioneta tipo suv para que viajaramos cómodos.

-Es para que vengan a visitarnos,ya sabes ahora que se gradúen.

-Gracias papá, mamá, pero además estaremos viéndonos seguido ya sabes por el consultorio.

Maneje el trayecto a casa de los Malfoy, se me hizo largo y cansado, pero no podía confiarle la camioneta nueva a Draco, no hasta qué aprobara su curso de manejo a lo muggle, desúper le pediría a Arthur Weasly que me ayudara a modificarla para que volara, tardaríamos menos en los traslados.

-Dragon, tengo algo para ti también, espero te guste

-Un celular, correcto?

-Así es, y viene con clases incluidas, pero voltealo, le grabe una inscripción para tí.

_Eres mi presente, te quiero en mi futuro, dejemos atrás el pasado._

_Te amo Dragón_

-Hermione, Princesa, tu eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme, realmente te amo, los amo- acaricio mi vientre- Se que mi madre te dio el anillo de la abuela, pero realmente me gustaría reemplazarlo.

-¿Remplazarlo?

-Hermione Jean Granger, se que no lo pedí adecuadamente la primera vez pero ahora de rodillas quiero pedirte que seas mi compañera de vida, quiero que seas lo primero que veo al despertar, lo ultimo que vea al dormir, se que a veces nos molestaremos, que no siempre estaremos de acuerdo, quédate conmigo no prometo que no te volveré loca alguna vez, pero si te prometo que compartiré mis locuras contigo.

-Oh Draco es hermoso, claro que acepto, ya lo hice una vez, y no te conocía, ahora que te conozco, no quiero dejarte ir, te amo.

-También tengo algo más para tí, espero lo uses la próxima semana en el partido de Quidditch

-Jaja, enserio Draco, un jersey tuyo, con tu número, jaja

-Lo mejor es el apellido

-Sra. Malfoy, muy buen detalle

-Tengo otras 2 iguales para nuestros hijos, lástima que no estén aquí para verme jugar, pero se verán lindos vestidos así.

-Tienes razón, ahora vamos a dormir muero de sueño.


	13. Capítulo 12 Traición no perdono!

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

Habia sido un largo viaje en el expreso, parecía que todo mundo había ido a sortilegios Weasly, pastillas vomitivas, filtros amorosos, esto era un caos, lo único que quería era llegar a mi cuarto y darme un baño relajante, pero primero decidí sentarme a comer algo además que tenía que darles las gracias a Giny y Harry por sus regalos, libros de embarazo, trajecitos de los Chudley Canons para bebe y una mini escoba; y este año la señora Weasly mando mi sweater juntó con uno para Draco, en color verde; también quería darles la noticia que serían doblemente tíos.

-Hey Ginny, Harry Feliz Navidad, ¿como lo han pasado?

-Hermione, que gustó ver que estas bien, pues en la madriguera, mama nos ha dado sweaters nuevos, de hecho esta loca por saber como se llamara tu hijo para hacer su primer sweaters.

-Que linda de su parte, muchas gracias por sus regalos le escribiré para agradecerle tanto mi sweater como el de Draco, de hecho nos tomamos foto con el sweater junto la árbol y pienso mandársela- Draco seria un ególatra, y sólo usaba cosas de marca, pero sabía lo que significaba para mi el sweater y accedió a usarlo, claro era eso, o dormir en otra recámara.

-Hermione, en realidad pensamos que McGonagall no te dejaría volver, esta realmente molesta

-Ya que lo creo, nos a dejado más tarea como premios anuales, incluso tenemos que arreglar un pequeño curso acerca de la sexualidad, y sus responsabilidades.

-No te creo, jajaja pero como lo harás

-Justo Draco esta organizando eso con ella en su despacho, le pedimos ayuda a nuestro medí mago,y el se apoyará con un colega muggle, estamos esperando que nos deje traerlo o tengamos ese día la plática en Hogsdmade

-¡Espero que nos dejen tarea!

-Giny!,jaja lo dije o lo pense

-Lo dijiste, jajaja

-¿Lo siento, Hermione podemos hablar?- No me había dado cuenta cuando llego Ron

-No veo de que quieres hablar, vienes a insultarme o -pero no me dejo continuar

-Hermione, yo lo siento, soy un idiota!. sabes que no se controlarme bien, y no espero que me perdones, no ahora,pero quiero que sepas que he recapacitado, termine con Pansy, y yo sólo quiero que me perdones, y aunque Draco no lo soporto, si te hace feliz, estoy bien con eso.

-Ron, yo, no, bueno no se qué decirte, me has dicho cosas horribles, y tu me dejaste yo no entiendo, y en el lago, yo -mis hormonas me jugaron una mala pasada y empezó a llorar.

-Tuve miedo de perder a mis hijos, y no hiciste nada.

-Hermione, te juro que me siento La peor cucaracha

-Ron, sólo dame tiempo, no puedo prometerte que será como antes, sólo necesito pensar y podemos ser civilizados por lo pronto.

-De acuerdo.

-COMADREJA ALEJATE DE MI ESPOSA!

-Calma Hurón, ya me iba sólo vine a disculparme.

-Espera Ron, quiero decirles algo, sólo esperaba a Draco

-Chicos,

-Espera, espera princesa digamos le a Zabini y Nott, también- Yo asentí

-Blaise, Theo, vengan aca

-Que pasa Dragón,hola Señora Dragon

-Adelante Princesa

-Bueno, como la mayoría de ustedes ya sabe, o al menos sospecha, Draco y yo seremos padres, pero les tenemos una sorpresa

-¿Sorpresa?, ¿qué sorpresa?

-Calma chicos, lo que Mione quiere decir es que tendremos gemelos.

-Wow, es maravilloso Mione

-Gracias Ginny

-Dragón, que tino eh compadre, yo seré el padrino verdad?

-Claro que no Blaise, seré yo!

-Y tu porque Potter

-Basta chicos, una cosa a la vez, además McGonagall quiere vernos a todos los de septimo en el salón de transformaciones,

-Blaise junta a los Sly, Theo, ve con Luna por los Ravenclaw, Potter los Leones, y princesa yo voy por los Hufflepuff, nos vemos allá.

OOOoooOOO

Ahora si estaba exhausta, la reunión era para avisarles a todos de las pláticas que nos impartiría el medímago, y que perderíamos 2 salidas a Hogdsmade todos estaban molestos, y empezaron a atacares unos a otros, McGonagall acabo por petrificar a algunos, para poder terminar la junta.

-Princesa, no hay forma de caminar la contraseña, lo he intentado sólo McGonagall puede

-Dragón, debes darle crédito, es muy cómica

-Abstinencia, te parece cómico a mi más bien me parece una amenaza.

-Oh mi pobre Dragón indefenso, jajajaja

-Princesa, te haz ganado unas buenas cosquillas,

-No Draco, no, jajajaja

oOOoO

La primer platica la dio el medimago 2 semanas después, sólo esperamos a que oasara el brindis de año nuevo, Anthony Gatess, el medimago, fue todo un éxito en las chicas porque era realmente atractivo, suntez era aperlada con ojos verdes, delgado y los chicos estaban un poco molestos, por la atención que le prestaban,

-McGonagall, tuvo que salir pues tenía que recibir al ministro Kingsley, y Anthony aprovecho para hablar con más tranquilidad de los métodos de protección, tanto muggles como por medio de magia y opciones, nos dijo que nos repartiéramos en equipos, y nos dio varias muestras de metodos de protección, y teníamos que hacer un ensayo de ellos.

-Porfin término la plática,

-No me parece que estuvieras a disgusto ese tipo no dejaba de alagarte, Hermione esto, Hermione otro, además porque no te dice Señora Malfoy, eres mi esposa y parece que se le olvida, pero no pienso dejar que te siga atendiendo.

-Dragón, ¿Estas celoso?, No tienes porque, además me ponía de ejemplo porque soy la unica embarazada aquí.

-Pues yo ya quiero que se acabe la siguiente plática, además me parece que esto saldrá contraproducente.

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Vamos, la siguiente platica es una semana antes del baile de San Valentín, que crees que pasara con toda la información que les han dado, además les dio muestras, y lo que más me molesta Princesa es que vamos a pasarnos toda la noche haciéndola de chaperones.

-Draco, ya tendremos tiempos alta poco par salir de Hogwarts.

-Lo sé, voy a darme un baño

POV Draco

Tiempo, tiempo, cuando tendremos tiempo,

Saliendomde aquí, tengo que ponerme al frente de la empresa de mi padre,

Hermione tiene el trabajo en el Ministerio, adecuar la casa para los niños.

Los Niños, ellos también estarán, ya no tendremos tiempo para nosotros y no se cómo sentirme, sólo quiero disfrutar este tiempo antes de tener tantas responsabilidades encima.

oOo

-Enserio Astoria, esa sangresucia me las va a pagar Ron me dejo por ella, y nadie me deja a mí.

-Yo la odio, por su culpa Draco rompió su compromiso conmigo, y mi padre quiere casarme con un amigo viudo que tiene, imaginate mi horror, Draco es perfecto, es rico, es sexy, tiene que ser mío.

-Si el la dejara, sería la venganza perfecta

-Sería mejor, si ella lo dejara

-Pero como lo haremos, ella nunca lo dejaría

-Tengo una idea, vamos tenexos que ir a mandar una lechuza.

OoOOooO

Había pasado muy mala noche, nos habíamos desvelado estudiando para ayudarles con sus EXTASIS a Harry, Zabini, Nott, La Comadrejita y Lovegood, ademas Hermione estaba muy irritable con las hormonas, además hoy era la dichosa platica con el medimago, las 4 horas más largas soportando ver como todas tiran la baba por él, y ese descarado sólo miraba a Mi Esposa, Definitivamente el tampoco estaba de humor.

Rodo en la cama, y la sintió vacía, era extraño aún era temprano para que estuviera despierta, entonces la vio sentada en el balcón, viendo el amanecer

-Hermione, princesa, ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?, ¿Estas bien, estas un poco palida?- Se sentó junto a ella, y la recargo a su pecho mientras acariciaba su vientre

-No es nada, es sólo que me duele la espalda y no he podido dormir muy bien

-Vamos, te prepararé un baño relajante, y antes de la junta le preguntamos al Dr. Gates si es normal y que podemos hacer.

- Claro que sí, gracias.

OoOo

-Dragón, enserio que no se porque estas molesto, estas pláticas fueron de lo mejor, como McGonagall no se ha quedado a ellas,e se doctor nos ha explicado de todo, ya quiero ir a ahoga madre, comprare algunas cosas espero que Luna se prepare porque-Draco lointerrumpió

-Wow wow wow, mucha información Zabini, además yo esperaba tener un San Valentín tranquilo con Hermione, ha estado un poco cansada con lo del embarazo, y en lugar de eso voy a estar cuidandolos en su San Calentin, para que no hagan nada, aunque realmente me importa un nargle lo que hagan, haaaa ya vez mira de tanto escuchar a tu novia y sus cosas, me están volviendo loco

-Vamos hermano no te quejes

-Que hay Nott

-Te ayudáremos todos con los preparativos del baile de San Valentín, nos tomaremos tarea

-Si, eso me ayudara bastante, no puedo creer que fuera idea de Astoria

-Si, pero eso te dará más tiempo libre. Y a mi más tiempo con Luna

-Voy a fingir que no oí eso, para no tener que evitar que hagas tus actividades extra curriculares, por así decirlo.

-Esta bien Dragón, entonces tampoco mencionare mis planes con Cho

-Theo tu también, enserio quiero un San Valentín tranquilo.

oOoO

-Princesa, en serio tu descansa, ya me estoy encargando de todo.

-Dragón, seguro tienes todo controlado, ¿la música, la decoración, la...?

-Theo y Harry traerán a The Weird Sisters

-La comida la seleccionaron Blaise y Ron

-Las bebidas, Astoria y Pansi

-Decoración Ginny y Daphne

y Luna, Ron, Mcmillan y Cho, les avisarán a todos que será de máscaras.

-Esta fue idea de Astoria fue genial, así intercambiando máscaras, podremos descansar un rato cada pareja y yo no tendré que cuidar de todos, ya casa quien sabe los que hace en su tiempo.

-Dragón y como vamos a sincronizarnos

-Sacamos turnos y cada uno sabe a quién le dará la máscara, pero no sabemos quien nos la entregara, es para mantener el misterio.

-Entonces, que me toca hacer a mi,

-Descanzar por ahora,más tarde espero que podamos ir a Hogsmade y buscar que vamos a usar,voy a ver los últimos detalles para el baile, no tardo.

-Draco, yo preferiría ir con las chicas, quiero usar algo sorpresa

-yo realmente quería ir a tomar un helado contigo, pero si así lo quieres, por mi esta bien.

-Gravias, oye a quien tenemos que darles nosotros la máscara?

-Harry y Ginny, nos vemos más tarde princesa.

oOOOo

-Ese vestido es realmente hermoso, Draco se va a ir de espaldas cuando te vea.

-Gracias chicas fueron de muchísima ayuda, voy a guardarlo en mi cuarto, nos vemos más tarde para empezar a arreglarnos.

-Si Mione, Luna va a irse a nuestra torre también, y ahi nos vestimos y maquillamos, que Draco te recoja allá más tarde.

-Claro Ginny, nos vemos más tarde.

Entré a la sala común, y había un desastre, botellas por todos lados, Draco me iba a escuchar había agarrado la fiesta seguro con los muchachos y e tenía que estar coordinando el resto de los preparativos para el baile, además había ropa, pero vaya esto no es mío. Subí hacia nuestra habitación, si solíamos usar la habitación de Draco para dormir porque, bueno a quien engaño, sólo porque dormir en sus brazos era relajante, su aroma a mental sus brazos rodeandome, protegiendo me, no quería dormir en mi habitación, porque simplemente no podía, lo amaba tanto, que quería aprovechar y compartir hasta esos minutos con el.

-Oh hurón mal portado, estas dormido ah estas...- No pude seguir no creía lo que estaba viendo,

-Draco que significa esto

-Hermione amor, esto no, yo no se

-Tu no sabes, ¿ahora me vas a decir que no es lo que parece y que esta zorra no está en nuestra cama?

-¿ A quien llamas zorra sangre sucia?

-Cállate, y vete!, algo me hiciste yo no recuerdo nada

-Vamos cariño, ya no tienes porque seguir fingiendo con ella, dile que te da asco, y que no soportas estar al lado de esta sangr..

-Cállate Astoria, nunca más la llames así, o yo mismo te voy a hacer que te arrepientas y largate de aqui

-Eres patético Malfoy, tu y tu zorra pueden quedarse yo me voy

-No princesa espérame, no

-Nunca me llames así, no quiero saber nada de tí, pudrete Malfoy, quiero el divorcio!

Con un hechizo conjuró su ropa, y me seguía, disculpandose, yo me alejaba con lágrimas en los ojos, pero no podía hacerlo más rápido por mi embarazo, entonces tropecé y no supe nada más.

POV Draco

-Hermione gritando, yo desnudo con Astoria en mi cama, no entendía nada, no recordaba nada, fui tras ella, ella corrió y pisó es el escalón falso y cayo por la escalera, alcance a tomarla pero se dio un golpe, la traje a la enfermería, enserio Potter, necesito ayuda, no lo hice cuantas veces te lo voy a decir.

-Malfoy es que lo que dices no tiene lógica, como vas a estar en tu cama con alguien sin recordarlo,a menos que estuvieras borracho o drogado.

-No tomé, bueno al menos no lo recuerdo.

-Pero tu sala común estaba lleno de botellas

-Si, pero he estado pensándolo y no lo recuerdo

- El pensadero

-Esta muy borroso

-Nada perdemos,podemos ver que es lo que tomaste, con quien estabas, no lo se

-Esta bien vamos.


	14. Capítulo 13 recuperarte

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

++He escrito para actualizar, la historia está por llegar a su fin, 2 o 3 capítulos más, pero prometo escribir otras historias, gracias por leerme++

Draco y Harry sintieron como los jalaban hacia dentro del pensadero, y empezaron a buscar a Draco, para tratar de buscar que había pasado realmente.

-Malfoy, mira ahí estas todavía revisando los últimos detalles del baile

-Si, recuerdo que Blaise y Ron discutían si poner una mesa con la comida o ponerla en cada mesa, después me iba a mi sala común y llegando ahí Astoria y Pansy discutían si sabía bien o no la bebida, y después ya no recuerdo nada, sólo a Hermione cuando entro a la recamara, pero estoy seguro que no paso nada con Astoria, salí corriendo tras ella y la lleve a la enfermería, cuando Madame Pomfrey me mando a buscar

-Draco, haz movido algo de lugar desde ese día.

-No, porque lo preguntas

-Mira, lo más probable es que algo podamos encontrar en la sala,o puedas recordar algo, estoy seguro que algo te dio, pero no se qué.

-Sabes, Madame Pomfrey le retiró los recuerdos de esa parte a Hermione, para que estuviera tranquila, tal vez si se los pido, podamos resolverlo, Draco espérame aquí.

oOOo

-De ninguna manera Señor Potter, eso es confidencial de la Señora Malfoy

-Madame, yo la entiendo, pero,hay mucho en juego, estoy seguro de que nada la puede ayudar a mejorar como resolver esto, ella lo necesita y usted lo sabe, además yo nunca la dañaría es como mi hermana.

-Entiendo lo que me dice pero usted no tiene derecho Señor Potter

-El no, pero yo,si tengo

-Malfoy, te dije que me esperaras

-Potter no tengo tiempo para esto, Madame necesito que me entregue los pensamientos de mi esposa, necesito saber que paso.

-Señor Malfoy, no puedo entregarselos, pero puedo permitir que los vea en mi pensadero, acompañenme

La oficina de Madame Pomfrey era todo menos lo que ellos se esperaban, las paredes eran blancas cubiertas de pósters de diferentes partes del cuerpo, del lado izquierdo había un perchero con su escoba, su bata y túnicas, también una gaveta con diferentes batas y sábanas, en el fondo había dos estantes uno tenia libros y el otro tenia pociones e ingredientes, del lado derecho una mesa de trabajo, que tenía varios calderos con diferentes opciones en progreso y lo más sorprendente, era que en el centro había un escritorio con varios libros abiertos y una computadora portátil.

-¿Eso es una? Mmmm no me lo digan mis padres tienen una, ah si una compartidora

-Computadora, ¿tus padres tienen una?

-Regalo de mis suegros, a mi también me sorprendió, pero parece que están fascinados con ella.

-De hecho Señor Malfoy, su padre esta intentando que ciertos aparatos mágicos, se puedan compaginar con la tecnología, Kingsley esta probándolos para ver si los autoriza para uso del ministerio e hizo favor de proporcionarmelo, tengo que guardar muchos de mis recuerdos de como llegaron los pacientes y que se les hizo cuando lo de la guerra, ustedes recuerdan.

-Eso sería genial, imagínate si le ponemos un GPS a la escoba

-Gp ¿QUÉ?

-Bueno Señores, no perdamos tiempo, vaciare los recuerdos de la Señorita Granger

-Señora Malfoy-

-Si disculpe, Señor Malfoy, es la costumbre, como les decía, vaciaremos sus recuerdos, estos sé digitalizarán y esperemos ver lo que ustedes buscan.

POV Harry

Sentimos como algo nos jalaba hacia el pensadero, y hay estaba su mejor amiga, reía feliz junto con Ginny y Luna, cargando la ropa que compraron para el baile, era una lástima que se lo hubieran perdido, no sólo ella, sus amigos estaban tan preocupados, que se la pasaron esperando saber noticias, Zabino con Luna, Ron, Nott, Ginny, Draco y por supuesto Harry.

Entonces Hermione llegaba a Hogwarts, y después a su sala común, veía las bebidas vacías, y algunas más llenas en la mesa junto al sillón, y subía y la cara se le descomponía, Draco estaba dormido desnudo de la cintura para arriba,(era lo que la sábana dejaba ver), entonces las palabras hirientes de Astoria, podía ver como se le rompía a su hermana el corazón, porque eso era Hermione para el, una hermana.

Vio como salía corriendo,

-Esperen un momento- Les decía Madame Pomfrey poniendo pausa,

-Ha visto algo, no es así

-Si Señor Potter, pero antes díganme que paso con esas botellas,

-Sigue todo en mi sala común, esa noche no me despegué de aquí, ayer sólo fui a darme un baño, y hoy igual, cuando venía para acá todo seguía así.

-Perfecto, Winky!

-Si Madame

-Necesito que me traigas todas las botellas que se encuentren en la sala de premios anuales

-Claro, Madame

con un puff, se desapareció y unos segundos después se oyó otro puff y regresaba trayendo consigo todas las botellas

-Madame, le puedo ayudar en algo más

-No Winky, gracias.

-Bueno chicos síganme, quitemos estos calderos con cuidado de no derramarlos, y vamos a ir revisando las botellas, pasare este hisotopo por el contenido que llegará a quedar, por muy mínimo que sea, y tendrá diferentes reacciones según el tipo de bebida, clasifiquen las botellas según el resultado del color y veremos si estoy en lo cierto, voy a ir a ver a mis pacientes regresó en un momento.

Asi pasaron 20 minutos clasificando las botellas, justo a tiempo para que Madame Pomfrey regresara

-Y bien chicos,¿han terminando?

-Si,Madame Pomfrey, 5 dieron azul, 7 dieron verde y una dio un color morado

-Muéstrenme el morado

-Aquí esta, ¿tiene ya idea de que es lo que me dieron?-Draco comenzaba a desesperarse, quería arreglar las cosas con su princesa, quería poder estar con ella, acariciar su estómago, dejar de sentir esa ansiedad que lo carcomía.

-Miren, estas botellas en verde son cerveza de mantequilla, las azules son whisky de fuego, y esta botella-saco una botella de su armario de pociones- es opción para dormir, y su hisótopo debe ser rojo, pero al mezclar la opción con whisky de fuego.

-Es morado

-Así es señor Malfoy, alguien lo drogo, además debo decir que esa persona hizo mal la poción, porque de estar bien hecha y mezclada con whisky de fuego, usted hubiera dormido por lo menos hasta el día siguiente.

-Gracias Madame Poffrey, ahora tenemos claro que alguien intentó sabotear,tu relación con Mione, debes hablar con ella.

-Me temo que eso no será posible

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Ella está bien?, ¿Los bebés están bien?

-Ella esta bien, es sólo que al parecer esta muy débil, su estado anímico no es el mejor, y eso puede afectarle a los bebés, la directora McGonagall, me pidió que les dijera que los espera en su oficina esta bastante molesta, cuente le lo que hemos descubierto y seguramente les ayudara.

POV Draco

-No, no me voy a calmar Potter

-Mi esposa está en el hospital, mis hijos están en riesgo, ya les demostré que soy inocente y no me dejan ir a estar con ella, necesito aclarar todo.

-Señor Malfoy, tiene que calmares, lo estoy haciendo por el bien de Hermione, y de sus hijos, conociéndola ella no lo escuchara, necesita calmarse.

-Y como va a calmarse si esta pensando lo peor de mí.

-Profesora McGonagall, ¿Me dejaría ir a mí, con Malfoy?

-No veo cual sea la diferencia Señor Potter

-Yo podría enseñarle los resultados, y explicarle lo que ha pasado, y si ella quiere puede hablar con Malfoy

-¿Cómo que si quiere?, tiene que querer hablar conmigo, yo no he hecho nada.

-Señor Malfoy, tiene que entender que ella esta muy confundida, si bien me parece buena idea la del Señor Potter, no considerare dar mi permiso, a menos que me de su palabra de que si ella no accede a verlo, le dará su espacio, hágalo por ella, por que esté en calma, por sus hijos.

-Esta bien, lo hare, sólo quisiera que me den un momento, tengo que ir por algo a la torre, para poder ir a verla

-Bueno, les dejo mi despacho, yo tengo que ir a buscar a la señorita Grengrass y a la Señorita Parkinson, me deben una explicación.

POV Hermione

Tan sólo recordarlo me hacia llorar y llorar, y así habia pasado los últimos 2 días, dormia,o fingia que lo hacía, despues recordaba y volvía a llorar, Ginny me había llevado algunas e e las pertenencias que le pedí entre ellas mi teléfono, que no paraba de sonar, mi mp3, la ecografia de mis bebés, y mi varita.

Estaba evitando oír los comentarios de las enfermeras, no quería que me preguntarán de mi embarazo, ni quería que me dijeran lo feliz que ddeberia de ser, S. Que me puse los audífonos, pero eso resultaba peor

_Equivocadamente_

_entraste a mi vida,_

_por la puerta falsa._

_Me diste tu cariño_

_con cruel hipocresía_

_y todo fue una farsa._

Apague el aparato mientras una lágrima más salía , me deje los audífonos fingiría que no escuchaba a nadie y trataría de dormir un rato estaba muy cansada.

-Hermione

-Harry-No pude más, me abrace a el,muy y ya no pude controlarme, sollozaba incontrolablemente.

-Hermione, tienes que escucharme por favor cálmate, no tienes motivo para estar así, Draco El-

-No quiero saber nada de el Harry, seguro el ya te convenció de que es inocente

-No es así,mayo hice mis investigaciones junto con Madame Pomfrey

-Harry por favor

-Hermione escucha, a el lo drogaron, esta desesperado, es una víctima igual que tu.

-Y tu como sabes eso, pudo ser invención de el.

-No, Hermione, te digo revisamos los contenidos de las botellas que le dieron, además, el esta sufriendo igual que tú,

-Harry yo no...

-Mione, tu sabes que te quiero como hermana, al principio Ron y yo nos fuimos en su contra, pero el estaba peor que tu, vimos sus pensamientos, se hicieron pruebas a las botellas, además el esta aquí, quiere verte, aclarar las cosas, quiere recuperarte,es injusto que no le des una oportunidad, cuando el no hizo nada, sólo pide hablar contigo, escúchalo y no tienes que decidir ahora, no lo hagas por el, hazlo por tus hijos, y antes de que me des una respuesta el te envía esto.

Harry me dio una cajita, que tenía un sobre, abrí el,sobré y salió una foto que tenía una nota, por el reverso.

-Princesa, contigo tengo lo mejor de 2 mundos, te amo, y espero que conserves esta foto(éramos nosotros causándonos en las Vegas, irradiábamos felicidad) y escuches con atención. Entonces pide. Optar que estaba hechizada para tocar una canción.

_Mil y una historias me he inventado  
Para estar aquí, aquí a tu lado  
Y no te das cuenta que  
Yo no encuentro ya que hacer  
Sé que piensas que no he sido sincero  
Sé que piensas que ya no tengo remedio  
Pero quien me iba a decir  
Que sin ti no se vivir  
Y ahora que no estás aquí  
Me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces_

Si te he fallado te pido perdón  
De la única forma que sé  
Abriendo las puertas de mi corazón  
Para cuando decidas volver  
Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar  
El vacío que dejaste en mí  
Has cambiado mi vida me has hecho crecer  
Es que no soy el mismo de ayer  
Un día es un siglo sin ti

Una lágrima amenazaba con salir, la canción me había calado en lo más profundo, la guarde con mucho cuidado

-Un golpe bajo Harry, usar a mis hijos, esta bien hablare con el sólo que dile que en cuanto le diga que se vaya lo hará,

Cuando el entro mi mundo de paralizo, entro con un ramo d flores, verlo ahí tan demacrado, quería creerle,quería que me abrazar que me dijera que todo iba a estar bien, pero me acordaba de lo que había pasado me daban ganas de estar sola, pero lo escucharía, se lo había prometido a Harry, y debía hacer el esfuerzo si quería que mis hijos tuvieran a sus dos padres en casa.

-Mione, princesa esto es para tí, quiero que sepas que Harry me dijo cual es tu condición para oírme y estoy de acuerdo.

-Mione, en serio yo no hice nada, por lo que sabemos me dieron una fuente pasión de dormir, y olvide todo, Madame Pomfrey, dice que tengo suerte de que no estuviera bien hecha la poción, si no hubiera dormido hasta el día siguiente.

-Te amo Hermione, y quiero que sepas que aunque lo que paso no fue por algo que yo haya hecho, voy a compensarte, pienso vivir para ti y mid hijos, para que ustedes seN felices por favor Hermione, dame una oportunidad que dices.

Yo no sabía que decir, el se veía tan sincero, sufriendo, y Harry también le creía, estaba confundida, así que decidí hacer lo que el corazón me indicaba, pero iría con cuidado para que no me lastimara nuevamente

-Draco, yo quiero que olvidemos esto, pero dame tiempo, necesito mi espacio, retomar las cosas poco a poco, fue algo muy fuerte me di cuenta de que siempre habrá personas que quieran hacer que terminemos, temo por mis hijos, se que es duro pero..

-Princesa, yo,estoy de acuerdo, iremos despacio y te recuperare, recuperare tu confianza.

-Gracias Dragón

-Y que te dijo el Doctor. ¿Como están nuestros hijos?

-el golpe fue fuerte, están bien pero debo tener reposo para evitar que se adelante el parto.

-No te preocupes ya organizaremos eso, y yo te apoyare en lo que sea necesario.

Le extendió la mano para que se acercara y cuando lo tuve cerca deje que me abrazara, realmente necesitaba sentir que todo estaba bien.


	15. capítulo 14 Embarazo para dummies 1

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen son creaciones de J.K. Rowling

Hermione, me daría una oportunidad y eso era todo lo que yo necesitaba, iba a reconquistarla poco a poco, e iría ganándome su corazón, pero con lo que yo no contaba era con todo eso que el embarazo provoca, los antojos extraños eran cada vez más frecuentes y yo iba a cumplir cada uno, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer quería que Hermione pasara el resto del embarazo lo más calmada posible, y ahí estaba yo Draco Malfoy, a la 1:00 am, en la cocina de Hogwarts buscando piñas en Almíbar y sándwiches de mantequilla de maní, además tuve que mandar a Kimy pedirle a mis suegros que me consiguieran una coca-cola, que no tenía idea de que fuera, pero Hermione parecía quererlo más que a nada, sólo esperaba que regresará con el lo más pronto posible.

-Princesa, ya regrese, traje tus sándwiches,

-¿Princesa?

-Aquí Draco, estoy saliendo de bañarme, un minuto

-Princesa, aquí traje lo que pediste y la coca loca o lo que sea que pediste, Kimmy la fue a buscar espero y la traiga pronto.

-Gracias Draco.

No pude hablar más, definitivamente debía estar torturandome, llevaba puesto un baby doll verde, que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, los pechos que estaban hinchados por el embarazo parecía que se querían salir de la prenda, y abajo llevaba sólo un cachetero.

-Voy a darme un baño, ¿se te ofrece algo más?

-No, gracias Draco yo...estoy bien -Pude ver que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir

-¿Princesa que pasa?, ¿Te sientes mal?

-Nada Draco, es sol que... Olvidalo- Draco la tomo por la barbilla, y la levanto para que lo viera a los ojos.

-Tienes que decirme que pasa, o quieres que te lea la mente, vamos princesa que ocurre, ¿hice algo malo?

-Vamos Draco, no tienes que fingir estoy gorda y fea, y tu... y tu ya no me deseas, y empezó a llorar incontrolablemente.

-Bendito Salazar!, para ser la bruja más inteligente de nuestra era, no se de donde sacas esas idioteces, claro que te deseo!,que acaso no me vez, he tomado más duchas frías estos días, y sólo porque pensé que querías llevar las cosas despacio, no quería precipitarme.

-Si pero no tan despacio, Oh por Merlín!, ya no se ni lo que digo mis hormonas me van a volver loca

-Porque no olvidamos esto y tomamos un baño juntos, y nos relajamos, y disfrutamos y -Los labios de Hermione me callaron, de verdad que las hormonas las tenía incontrolables, o tal vez, me había extrañado tanto como yo a ella, le fui quitando las prendas poco a poco, el baby doll, en verdad me había gustado bastante y esperaba vérselo puesto en alguna otra ocasión, ya sabría que eso significaba que se sentía dispuesta, Hermione intentaba quitarme la camisa, pero se desesperó con los botones y de un tirón me la arranco.

-Demonios Princesa, se que soy irresistible, pero no sabía que tenías tanta prisa.

-Oh por Merlin, tengo un hurón delicado.

-Delicado, nunca. Y tomándola de las muñecas la metió con el al jacuzzi, y la recargo en el borde, se dedicó a besarla, y descaradamente la aprisionaba junto a el, para que ella sintiera su excitación.

-¿Te esta quedando claro, que tanto me gustas y te deseo?, continuaron basándose por un rato hasta que sintieron que les faltaba el aire, entonces Draco convoco toallas para secarse y continuar con lo que tenían pendiente, la tomo por las nalgas, y la cargo, ella paso sus manos por el cuello y lo abrazo con las piernas y así avanzaron hasta la cama,y continuaron basándose.

-Dragón, yo te necesito. y justo cuando iba a penetrarla salió volando por los aires y se estampó en la pared, con cara de confusión.

-Princesa, Por Salazar, ¿que demonios?

-Dragón, te juro que no he sido yo

Y en ese momento una lechuza tocaba la ventana de la habitación, Hermione se cubrió con la sábana de la cama, y la hizo pasar, ante la mirada de un confundido y adolorido Draco sentado en el piso, le paso una toalla a la vez que tomaba la carta.

_Estimados Señores Granger:_

_Abstinencia, no es sólo la contraseña, lamento no haberlo comentado antes, pero la sala contiene un hechizo que sirve para evitar comportamientos inadecuados para esta institución._

_Minerva McGonagall_

-¿QUÉ?!, esa bruja me odia lo juro, le falta una vida, mira que meterse en nuestra vida íntima por Dios estamos casados.

-Calma Dragón, yo también estoy molesta,pero recuerda que estoy aquí por consideración ya que no pueden tener alumnas embarazadas.

-Pfff pues voy a darme una ducha, tengo que despejarme, no quiero salir volando cada que me acerque a ti.

-Es una lástima pero ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

oOOOOo

-Oh vamos Ginny para de reírte, no es gracioso

-Jaja, Mione, lo siento, pero es que no puedo evitar pensar en el pobre de Malfoy volando por los aires, pero mira los voy a ayudar, sol por favor espero que esto quede entre nosotros y no se lo menciones a Ron.

-Bueno tu sabes de la sala de menesteres

-Sí, Ginny pero dejo de aparecer desde la reconstrucción, no?, no me digas que ustedes..

-Sí, así es Mione, la hemos encontrado, y nos ha servido todo este tiempo, pero no hemos querido avisar pues tu sabes, después Ron podría sospechar, y bueno, no es que nosotros siempre, bueno a veces, sólo la usamos para estar un rato tranquilo

-Ginny, no tienes porque darme explicaciones, yo se lo celoso que puede ser Ron, así que no te preocupes yo no lo mencionare.

OoOOOoo

-Princesa, me puedes decir porque cambiamos con Potter nuestra zona de vigilancia, y quien te dio esas flores

-Shhh, tu sólo espera -Debe estar por aquí, ah si observa, pasamos 3 veces por este cuadro de florero y entonces mientras pido lo que necesito le acercó las flores.

Entonces apareció ante ellos una puerta Hermione la abrió y al entrar estaba ante ellos una recámara muy acogedora, con una cama enorme cubierta de un mullido edredón y cojines, Draco entendió lo que Hermione pretendía, y la cargo hacia la cama, Hermione se sonrojo y a Draco eso lo excitó aún más, las prendas empezaron a volar al igual que los cojines.

- Hermosa no sabes cuanto deseaba esto

- Yo también Draco, te extraño, te necesito

-Entones no te haré esperar más- Draco acuno sus pechos mientras los besaba intercaladamente mientras le quitaba el brasiles quería disfrutar cada centímetro de su piel, Hermione le acariciaba la nuca, ya sólo tenían una prenda que lo separaba, Draco empezaba a quitarle los panties a Hermione, cuando ella lo detuvo.

-Draco espera

-¿Qué pasa Princesa?

-Se movió, siente.-Draco se sentía un poco frustrado, aunque decidió no contradecirla, no quería matar el momento.

-Oh por Salazar, aquí ya lo sentí!, ahora podríamos continuar en donde nos quedamos Princesa.

-Dragón, yo No estoy segura, que tal si los dañamos, o si no está bien

-Dañamos, es enserio pfff

-Perdóname Malfoy, pero no haré nada hasta no investigar que no los dañaremos

-¿Ahora soy Malfoy?, Te recuerdo que tu eres Malfoy también.

-Estas imposible!- Hermione se vistió rápido, dejando a un Draco frustrado y molesto.

oOOOoo

-Y ahora ella esta molesta conmigo, me voy a volver loco, tiene 1 semana sin hablarme

Zabinni y Nott, estaban aguantando la risa, Draco estaba

-Se puede saber que les causa tanta risa

-Vamos Dragón, es que nunca me imagine al Príncipe de Slytherin, Dios del Sexo, Draco Lucius Malfoy, rechazado por su propia esposa, jaja

-Muy gracioso Zabinni, si no fuera porque necesito que me ayuden a pensar en como solucionar esto, te mandaría una imperdonable.

-Vamos Malfoy, esto es relativamente sencillo, ¿que es lo que Granger ama más que todo?

-No lo se Nott, últimamente las coca colas

-No tengo idea de que demonios sea eso, pero yo me refería a los libros, dijiste que tu suegra te mando libros, hay que leerlos y ver que dicen acerca de eso.

-Y esperas que llegue y le muestre el libro a Hermione y ella seda así de fácil, con lo terca que es.

-No Dragón, esperamos que la seduzcas como el Slytherin, Dios del sexo que tu eres.

OoOOOoo

-Te lo dije, aqui lo dice

-Nott, eres un genio

-Ahora necesito que me ayudes con algo más, ¿recuerdas nuestra guarida?,¿sabes si esta reconstruida?

-No pero podemos arreglar eso, dinos exactamente que necesitas

oOOOoo

-DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!- Hermione lucía furiosa, mientras llegaba al comedor

-Princesa, buenos días te vez hermosa-Hermione traía unos jeans de embarazo y una camiseta que el conocía muy bien,

-Se puede saber que hiciste con mi ropa

-Le pedí a Kimy que la llevara a lavar, no quería que te cansarás en tu estado

-Oh claro, y esperas que yo creo que justo hoy que juegas contra Griffindor, toda mi ropa esta sucia a excepción de esta camiseta de Slytherin, y ni que hablar de lo demás.

Con su mejor cara de inocencia, Draco aguantaba la risa.

-Princesa, yo sólo quise ayudarte, no sabía que Kimy iba a tomar toda la ropa, lo siento, además esa camisa significa mucho para mi, mira es igual a mi uniforme, y trae nuestro apellido atrás, "Malfoy's Team"-vio un segundo de duda en cara de Hermione, y estuvo seguro de que carta usar, apelaría a sus deberes como buena estudiante y esposa- sabes que significa mucho para mi, contar con el apoyo encuentra familia, además McGonagall estará orgullosa de la civilizada convivencia entre casas.

-Draco sabes que esto me traerá problemas con Ron; Harry y Ginny no tendrán problemas con esto espero, pero el es más sensible.

_Vamos Draco, pon tu cara más tiern_a -Si tu quieres puedo prestarte una camisa blanca y yo entiendo que tu no quieras incomodar a- Hermione lo detuvo y lo beso

-Draco, no tienes porque usar ese chantaje barato conmigo,usare la camiseta, pero a cambio tu prométeme que jugarás limpio.

-De acuerdo princesa, terminando el juego quisiera que me acompañarás a dar un paseo.

-Si Dragón, ahora voy a desayunar, espero poder hablar con Harry y Ginny, antes del juego.

-No te preocupes Mione, Malfoy ya hablo con nosotros.

-Harry y Ginny estaban a sus espaldas y no parecían enojados, al contrario parecían divertidos y es que Draco sabía que eran amigos de Hermione y no haría nada que la lastimara a ella, la amaba demasiado.

-Draco, tú!-Draco la jalo hacia el y la beso.

-No digas nada princesa, ahora ve a desayunar Scorpius y Cassy necesitan estar bien alimentados al igual que tú.

-¿Scorpius y Cassy?, Draco no sabemos el sexo, ni los nombres aún, no te hagas muchas ilusiones, pero en algo tienes razón, muero de hambre nos vemos más tarde, Suerte, Te amo. - Y con un beso se despidieron y se fueron a su mesa a desayunar.

oOOoo

-No puedo creerlo, la cara de Ron la hubieras visto, jaja

-Es sólo que estaba concentrado buscando la Snitch, jamás me imagine que Pansy hechizaría una bugles para vengarse de el, por haberla dejado

-Yo lo único que sé, es que iba junto con Harry, peleando por la snitch y que ese Weasly me cayo encima dándome un empujón que hizo que acabara atrapando la snitch, eso de ninguna forma pueden decir que fue trampa.

-Oh yo no podía parar de reír, aunque tuve miedo por ti, cuando vi que saliste volando, pero luego vi que tenías la snitch en la mano, y tu cara, oh Draco tu cara la hubieras visto.

-Ves, me traes suerte, prométeme que seguirás usando mi playera Princesa, falta un juego.

-Claro Dragón, oye crees que Kimy traiga pronto mi ropa,tu ya te arreglaste-Draco traía puesto unos jeans, una playera blanca de cuello en v y un saco caquí y Hermione se sentía fuera de lugar-y yo quisiera hacerlo antes de salir a pasear

-No creo que tarde, pero tu toma el baño, y yo arreglo eso.-Hermione se fue a pasear y Draco convoco la ropa de la castaña de su baúl, la había guardado para hacerla usar la playera, se había salido con la suya, también convoco, un vestido,que Ginny y Luna le habían ayudado a escoger para Hermione, junto con unos zapatos de piso y algunos accesorios, escribió una nota rápida y salió del cuarto.

oOOOoo

Hermione tomó una ducha rápida, se enrollo en la toalla y al salir vio en la cama un hermoso vestido verde corté princesa sin hombros, que le llegaba a las rodillas, y un par de sandalias cómodas. Con un conjuro se arregló el pelo en un moño, se maquillo ligeramente se cambió y leyó la nota.

_Princesa:_

_Espero que te guste el vestido, te veo en la entrada de nuestra sala común._

_Tu Dragón_

Entonces decidió, que no lo haría esperar más y bajo.

_-_Wow Princesa te ves hermosa.

-Gracias Dragón, tu estas muy guapo.

-¿Nos vamos?- Draco le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado, y ella asintió sonrojada.


	16. Capítulo 15 Embarazo para dummies 2

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a J.K Rowling

-¿A dónde vamos?

-no muy lejos, sólo sígueme.

Caminaron hacia la torre de astronomía,hasta colocarse frente a un cuadro de una lluvia de estrellas, que caían constantemente.

-Cierra los ojos

-Esta bien, pero no me vayas a dejar caer

-Nunca, y agarrándola por la cintura la condujo hacia una habitación.

-Espera aquí no te muevas y no abras los ojos

-Estas muy misterioso

Empezó a oír una suave brisa como el vaivén de unas hojas y sintió el aliento de Draco en su nuca, ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Lo que vio la dejo sin aliento, frente a ella estaba un jardín privado, no tan pequeño, los árboles estaban cubiertos de pequeñas luces blancas, como si fueran árboles de Navidad, bajo un árbol, había muchos cojines, y una manta con una canasta de picnic.

-Dragón, es hermoso,¿pero donde estamos?

-Esto querida Princesa,es nuestra versión de la sala de Menesteres, sólo 3 personas conocemos este lugar, bueno ahora 4

-Pues entonces Gracias, es un honor y sabré mantenerlo secreto?

-Ven vamos a ver que nos dejaron en la canasta, supongo que tienes tanta hambre como yo.

-Pues no se sí tanta como tu, recuerda que yo como por 3

-Jajaja, y tu recuerda que hoy tuve partido de Quidditch

En la cesta encontraron manzanas verdes, pay de calabaza, sándwiches de pavo, jugo de calabaza y pastel de chocolate.

-Estuvo delicioso, mis felicitaciones al chef, jajaj

-Jajaja, si lo felicitare de tu parte, ¿y yo no merezco una felicitación?

-Mmmm... Déjame pensarlo, jaja - Ella acuno su rostro con sus manos para besarlo, y se dejaron llevar, se amaban, eran familia y querían estar juntos. Draco transfiguro los almohadones de Picinc en una cama, y depósito a Hermione tiernamente bajó de el, apoyándose en sus brazos para no aplastarla, podía notar su color de mejillas, ella estaba tan excitada como el.

Empezo a desabrocharle el vestido, dejándola solo en ropa interior y se despojó el mismo de su camisa, Hermione pudo notar su excitacion en sus muslos, y no quiso esperar más,

-Draco, te necesito

Draco sólo asintió, y la penetro, el y Hermione se entregaron por completo, ella amaba besar su escultural torso, y el amaba todo en ella, incluso su pansita prominente, y como no amarla si eran sus hijos. se quedaron dormidos abrazados, no tenían prisa, mañana había salida a Hogdsmade, difícilmente notarían su ausencia, así que aprovecharían para pasar el sábado también en su nuevo refugio.

oOOoO

-¿Qué hay Hurón?

-¿Qué hay Potty?, oye necesito hacerte unas preguntarte sobre cosas muggles

-Ah claro, dime

-Hermione, está de un humor de perros, y esta histérica porque no tenemos asientos de bebé, y dice que el departamento no es adecuado, ademas quiere que consiga algo de unas clases prenatales, no entiendo ¿Quiere enserio que los bebés tomen clases antes de nacer, Potter de que te ríes. Pfff

-Lo que quiere ella es ir a una de esas clases de relajación y respiración para embarazadas

-Y yo lo que quiero es un buen whisky de fuego

-Tranquilo, mira ya empezó su mes 5 es normal que este ansiosa, pero es sencillo, habla con tu mama y tu suegra y que se encarguen de los asientos y del departamento.

-Y las clases prenatales, habla con el medimago a ver que te dice.

oOOOo

-Gracias Draco, nunca pensé que McGonagall nos dejaría salir para tomar clases prenatales

-Si, y yo nunca pensé tener que tomar clases para tener un bebé y menos rodeado de muggles

-Bebés, y si querido Príncipe Slytherine esta clase me ayudara a mi, pero no podía tomarla sola, así que aquí vamos

-Hey Dragón, Señora Dragón!

-Zabinni, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿esa es Luna?

-Si, no pensarás que los dejaremos solos eh, Potter y la pelirroja no tardan, los gemelos nos ayudaron a transportarnos acá, y además con sus locos inventos les pusieron unas padas de embarazo a Ginny y Luna, por lo que hoy tomaremos clases con ustedes

-Wow, eso es genial!

-Luna!, Ginny!, son geniales, ustedes lucen fantásticas embarazadas

-Si McGonagall las ve, seguro nos manda castrar, jajaja

-¿Cas que?Potter, ¿Que es eso?

-Nada, olvídalo Malfoy, hay que apresurarnos la panza sólo les durará 2 horas.

-¿Qué les parece si saliendo de aquí, vamos por unas cervezas de mantequilla?

-Claro!

...2.5 horas después...

POV DRACO

-Ustedes son de lo peor Potter, mira que manosearse en medio de la clase

-Hey, yo no tuve la culpa, las posiciones que nos daban eran muy sugerentes, además que me dices de Zabini

-¿Yo qué?

-Vamos, piensas que no vi lo que hiciste mientras le estirabas la pierna a Luna

-Hey es que no me pude controlar saben, tengo hormonas

-Demonios y Hermione esta furiosa conmigo, y todo por que ustedes 4 no pueden controlar sus hormonas, y casi nos echan de la clase.

-Dale tiempo, ya se le pasara, además Ginny y Luna se fueron con ella para calmarla.

-Dragón, además compre algo que te servirá, iba a regalárselo por ayudarme a estudiar mis ÉXTASIS pero puedes dárselo tu, mira está en mi túnica lo eh encogido, sólo deja lo saco y lo vuelvo a su tamaño original

-¿Una almohada?,Zabinni tu Crees que me va a perdonar si le regalo una almohada, ¿De que te ríes Potter

-No es sólo una almohada, es una almohada de embarazo,le va a ayudar con su dolor de espalda, y si eso falla,siempre puedes regalarle ranas de chocolate son sus favoritas.

POV HERMIONE

-Vamos Hermione, fue divertido

-Ginny, no lo fue, prCticamente nos corrieron de las clases prenatales porque ustedes 4 no pueden comportarse, y Draco en lugar de apoyarme se ríe, además que no se qué va a ser de mi,te fijaste que no supo ni cambiar un pañal, oh por Merlin! no es Gracioso

-Vamos Hermione calma, Draco apeendera, sólo deja que siga su ritmo, esto es nuevo para el.

-Luna tiene razón, además no estás sola, nosotras te ayudaremos.

-Gracias chicas, creo que exagere un poco.

-Son las hormonas, es normal, sólo no seas tan dura con Draco, el hizo l que pudo, sólo que Blaisse y Harry no lo dejaban concentrar.

-Tienen razón, hablare con el más tarde, Gracias chicas las quiero.

OOOooOooO

-En serio Zabinni no se porque te hice caso y le di esa horrible almohada

-Hey hace un mes adorabas esa almohada, los dolores de espalda habían desaparecido

-Si, pero ahora esa almohada ocupa mi lugar, llego y esta abrazada a ella, y por si fuera poco la pone en medio de nosotros, no me deja acercarme, y yo duermo torcido, me duele la espalda,y todo esto es tu culpa.

-Hey Malfoy, todavía lloriqueando por la almohada

-Cállate Potter, cuando vayas a tener compadre jotas, será lo primero que verás en tu casa, yo mismo se lo regalare a Weasly

-Jajaja, porque no sólo te relajas, ya está casi en el mes 6, no tardarán en llegar los bebés, además quedan 2 semanas y estaremos graduados así que concentraste en lo que estamos estudiando

-Hey Dragpn, allá viene Hermione y viene hecha una furia, ¿Qué hiciste?

-Yo nada, lo juro

-DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, se puede saber ¿que demonios le hiciste a mi almohada?- Hermione le enseñaba unos pedazos de tela y plumas

-Yo nada, pero que demonios, que es todo eso

-Eso, eso es lo que quedo de ella, y no me digas que tu no fuiste. Sólo nosotros podemos entrar a esa sala, y yo no la rompí, y se que tu oídas la almohada, así que explicate

-Si esta bien que no me gustara la almohada, pero yo no le hice nada, salí junto contigo al comedor esta mañana y no he regresado, eh estado todo el día con Zabinni

-Entonces si tu no fuiste, y yo no fui, ¿Quien rompió mi almohada?

-Chicos esto no me da buena espina, porque no vamos y revisamos su torre, a lo mejor encontramos algo

-Esta bien vamos, y Princesa en serio yo nunca te haría algo así, me duele que dudes de mi.

oOOO

-Abstinencia, en serio abstinencia es tu contraseña, jaja

-Concentrate Zabini, después les cuento eso.

Al entrar a la habitación de Hermione, que es donde habían dormido la noche anterior, estaba toda deshecha,llena de plumas por todos lados, ropa regada, sábanas revueltas, todo un lío.

-¿Hey campeón, tuvieron una noche salvaje aquí?

-Cállate Zabini, dijeron Harry, Draco y Hermione al mismo tiempo

-Bueno, yo sólo quería saber que tan dañado estaba esto antes de que rompieran tu almohada

-pues la verdad yo siempre tiendo mi cama, y no dejamos nada tirado esta mañana y -Harry los interrumpio

-Oigan chicos, ¿ustedes no tiene perro verdad?

-Claro que no Potter, de que demonios ha... wow, algo se metió aquí definitivamente-Todos pudieron ver las garras marcadas en la pata de la cama y las cortinas rasgadas

-Hay que avisar a McGonagal


	17. capítulo 16 la princesa en la Torre

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

Sorry chicos he tardado un poco en escribir, pero es que la inspiración no llegaba y no quería poner cualquier cosa, espero les guste.

oOOOOoooO

No podía creer que nos estábamos graduando, estas últimas 2 semanas me estaban matando, todo mundo me vigilaba todo el tiempo, quería salir de ahí y hacer mi vida, estaba de 6 meses y medio de embarazo, podría trabajar en el ministerio 1 mes más y después podía ver los expedientes desde casa, pondría la red flu.

-¿Princesa estas lista?

-Si en un momento bajo- Estaba tan pérdida en mis pensamientos, que olvide que Draco me esperaba, y es que Hogwarts era mi hogar, y ahora tenía que partir, y además tenía que apurarme, porque con mi embarazo cada vez me movía más lento, y no quería llegar después de que terminara la ceremonia, me alise

-¡Princesa te vez hermosa!

-Y tu te ves muy guapo, ¿Nos vamos?

Todos estábamos emocionados, por fin íbamos a graduarnos, nuestros padres se veían orgullosos, Harry y Ron se irían a la academia de Aurores, Ginny ya tenía su puesto con los Chuddley Cannons, Draco, Nott y Zabini seguirían con las empresas familiares, todos poco a poco íbamos pasando por nuestros diplomas, después nos reunimos con nuestras familias y amigos.

-Herrrrmione muchas felicidades

-Gracias Victor

-Si, muchas gracias Krum- Draco,seguía teniéndole celos, y más ahora que sabía que entre el y Daphne las cosas no habían funcionado.

-Malfoy, felicidades a ti también!, Hermione solo venía a felicitarte, ahora voy donde Ginny antes de regresar a los entrenamientos, cuídate mucho, te ves hermosa embarazada, felicidades a ambos por los bebés.

-Gracias Víctor.

-Princesa, te ves cansada, ¿quieres que nos vayamos ya a casa?

-Si estoy cansada, es sólo que no quisiera irme, no puedo creer que ya no regresaremos- Y si las hormonas, y los sentimientos dieron paso a una cascada de lágrimas, que Draco ya no sabía como parar.

-Tranquila Princesa, no te preocupes, voy a decirle a nuestros padres que los veremos más tarde, y tu y yo vamos a sentarnos un rato a la orilla del lago, ¿te parece?

Hermione asintió,ok espera aquí un segundo.

-Hey Mione! No queriamos irnos sin despedirnos.

-Harry, Ron, Ginny!, oh los voy a extrañar tanto

-Pero de que hablas, la academia de autores, empieza hasta el próximo mes, además cada mes vendremos un fin de semana, para reunirnos todos, no pensarás que te librarías tan fácil de nosotros.

-Además, yo sigo en la ciudad, mientras siga entrenando con los Chudley Canons, así que podemos vernos seguido.

-Al igual que yo, Prometí a Zabinni que no me alejaría en todo este año, y me servirá para trabajar en el Quisquilloso, junto con Papá.

-Oh, Ginny, Luna, eso quiere decir que podremos seguir teniendo días de chicas.

-Oh por Merlin!, bien dice tu padre Mujeres juntas, ni Di..

-Draco, si no hacemos nada malo.

oOOOoO

-Draco, enserio no puedes tenerme aquí todo el tiempo, necesito salir

-No Hermione, esto no tiene negociación, mientras no encuentren a Greyback no puedes salir y es mi última palabra, además Kimmy puede traer todo lo que necesites de tu oficina.

-Draco, vamos, nunca se pudo confirmar que fuera Greyback quien destruyera mi habitación, ademas hace casi dos meses de eso y me siento en cautiverio, no puedo seguir así, ni siquiera hemos podido ir a las clases prenatales, y el parto se acerca.

-Princesa vamos a hacer un trato, Kingsley esta seguro que podrá atraparlo pronto si en un mes no lo atrapan, podrás salir, pero acompañada de alguien, ok?

-¿Otro mes?, bueno pues espero que estés muy cómodo en el sofá, porque no pienso hablarte, ni compartir la cama contigo hasta que me dejes salir. -Y salió enfadada hacia su habitación dando un portazo.

-Vamos Hermione, esto no es maduro de tu parte, lo hago para protegerte, vamos ábreme la puerta.-Pero Draco no obtuvo respuesta alguna y es que Hermione iba en serio y no le hablaría así se estuviera muriendo, entonces escucho el sonido de la chimenea y supo que alguien había llegado.

-¿Que hay Malfoy?

-Lo mismo Potter, tu amiga esta encerrada, sólo que ahora no me deja entrar y no quiere hablarme, y es que no quiere entender que está en peligro,¡Por Merlin! Vino el mismísimo Kingsley y ella sigue despotricando contra el, por los encantamientos que puso en nuestro apartamento.

-Si, algo dijeron en el departamento de autores, pero no te preocupes deja me hablar con ella, igual y se calma un poco, ya tenemos pistas de donde se encuentra Greyback, y lo más probable es que en menos de una semana ya esté en Azkaban.

-Eso espero, créeme que tampoco es de mi agrado esta situación, y menos cuando La Comadreja es el encargado de proteger la casa, no me siento agusto con eso, pero insistió tanto que Mione acepto.

-Ya se que Ron fue un imbécil en el pasado, pero ha cambiado, ademas yo no dejaría que los dañara de ninguna forma.- En ese momento escucharon como algo se golpeaba en la habitación seguido de gritos, maldiciones y rayos salían por todos lados.

-Pero que demonios, que esta pasando, Hermione abre la puerta

-Malfoy hazte para atrás, BOMBARDA MÁXIMA!-Polvo, escombros, todo era confusión, trataban de enfocar a Hermione, pero no podían.

-Hermione, Hermione donde estas

-Harry, Draco no se acerquen es una trampa.

-Cállate Maldita Sangresucia!- En cuanto el polvo comenzó a despejarse pudieron ver a Hermione, con varita en mano,apuntando a alguien más que también mpla apuntaba,mes podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, un movimiento en falso y esto acabaría muy fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Que haces tu aquí?, ¿Cómo entraste?, déjala no le hagas daño, intento acercarse, pero inmediatamente vio que pondria en peligro a Hermione, y se detuvo con varita en mano.

-Malfoy, Malfoy, no importa como entre, digamos que el Alcohol mezclado con veritaserum, le aflojo un poco la lengua a tu guardián, jajaja el muy estúpido, ni se dio cuenta de que le saqué la ubicación.

-Haré lo que quieras pero déjala en paz.

-Jajaja, que tierno Potter, están preocupado por la Sangresucia, ella que se la pasa coqueteando aquí y allá, también tu quieres saber que tiene bajo la falda que los vuelve locos a todos, no te preocupes, en cuanto llegue mi compañía, lo averiguarás, jajaja. - Draco sentía que le hervía la sangre.

- Piénsalo bien, puedo darte lo que quieras, no te denunciaremos, sólo déjala en paz, esta embarazada, por Merlín!-Harry le hizo señas a Draco para que siguiera hablando, necesitaban ganar tiempo, mientras pensaban en algo.

-No creerás, que voy a creerte, jaja además, yo no busco una ganancia económica, sólo quiero venganza.

-Y exactamente que tipo de venganza buscas, que yo sepa no te hemos hecho nada, o si,Pansi, al contrario siempre te apoye, te protegía muchas veces.

-Malfoy no seas egocéntrico, no todo tiene que ver contigo.

-Ah,no, y entonces de que quieres vengarte Parkinson, que sepa,yo no te he hecho nada.

-Callate Maldita sabelotodo, y si quieres saberlo es por Ron, siempre comparándome contigo, Hermione cocina mejor, Hermione Leía ese libro, Hermione, Hermione y luego término conmigo, y hoy sabes porque tomó conmigo, sabes porque-Mientras ella seguía hablando Harry aprovecho para mandar una señal de auxilio al resto de la orden con las monedas falsas que usaban para pravticar, sabía que era cuestión de minutos para que llegarán a auxiliarlos y Pansi al verse acorralada podría atacar, tendría que ser rápido.

-Y hoy, hoy fue el colmo, lo encontré feliz tomando, me acerque fingiendo estar arrepentids, sólo quería una copa con el, le di vertías euro y me confesó todo, siempre ha estado enamorado de ti, esta feliz de ser el guardián de tu casa, el muy estúpido prefiere conformarse a eso, en lugar de todo lo que te ia conmigo.

-Pansi, me sorprendes, piensas que amas a Ron y no lo conoces en lo más mínimo, Ron no me ama, me quiere como hermana, eso somos, y si tu no aceptas poe completo a su familia, No podras lograr nada con el.

-Los Griffindors, y su lealtad, y su valentía, porque tenías que ser tan Griffindor sabelotodo-Pansi lloraba inconsolable- porque no puedes ser una serpiente, así no tendría remordimientos por hacer lo que hice, y yo soy una estúpida, esto me alejara de Ron para siempre y yo de verdad lo amo

-De qué hablas Pansi -Harry estaba perdiendo la paciencia, quería que todo esto acabara no quería heridos, y aunque Pansi parecía fácil de controlar, algo le decía que eso no sería todo.

-Yo, no debí hacerlo, pero me gano el orgullo-seguía sollozando- yo, yo le mande un mensaje a Greyback, el no tarda en llegar.

-Chicos, ahh se que no es el mejor momento, pero ahhhh he roto fuente

-Hermione, no importa lo que hayas roto princesa, después lo reparo.

-No hurón descerebrado, tus hijos, ahhh

-¿Qué tienen mis hijos están bien?

-Van a nace, ahí tenemos que movernos.

-Váyanse, yo me quedare con Pansi, no tardan en llegar los de la orden tambien, intentaremos detener a Greyback.

-Vamos Princesa, recargate en mi, usaremos redflu.

De repente se oyó un POF

-Vaya vaya!, iban a algún lado Malfoy, jajaja me parche que no, tu tienes un botín que me pertenece.

-Sobre mi cadáver Greyback, esta es mi mujer y nadie la toca.

-Como gustes Malfoy CRUCIO

-PROTEGO, las maldiciones empezaron a lanzarse de un lado a otro

-DESMAIUS

-ENVERTESTAIL

-AVADA KEDAVRA

-PROTEGO, esta vez era Hermione quien había evitado el hechizo, se veía su cara llena de dolor y de repente unos poff, se oyeron en la sala, los refuerzos habían llegado.


	18. capítulo 17 Scorpious y Cassie Malfoy

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling.

Ginny, Luna, Zabinni, Nott, George, Bill, Arthur, Kingsley, llegaron y se colocaron rodeando a Greyback, Hermione apenas si controlaba el dolor que sentía, seguía en pie solo porque Draco la sostenía.

-Suelta la varita Greyback

-Jajaja, Weasly ¿así que vienes por más?, quieres algún otro rasguño to, o,quieres un hermano o hermana, con la misma condición,¿te gustaría eh Weasly?- Ginny sintió un escalofrío, pero no se amedrento, no estaba sola, y no se dejaría amenazar por alguien tan mezquino.

-Estas dando patadas de ahogado Greyback, vamos suelta tu varita, tal vez te condenen a estar eternamente en Azkaban, en vez de el beso del dementor.

-No tengo intenciones de pisar Azkaban Kingsley, no sin antes tomar lo que me pertenece, y esta Sangresucia es mía, le tengo ganas desde antes de la guerra- Se movió hacia Hermione, pero Draco la movió hacia atrás de el, entonces lo que siguió no se lo imaginaban, Pansi se interpuso entre Draco y Greyback,mientras Kingskey, Arturo y Bill mandaban maldiciones a Greyback, Draco y Harry protegían a Hermione, que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

-DESMAIUS

-ENVERTESTATIL

-PROTEGO

-AVADA -CARPE RETRACTUM,

Entonces unas fuertes cuerdas aparecieron junto a las manos y pies de Greyback.

-Si les parece, lo llevare ahora mismo a Azkaban, dijo Kingsley

-Ustedes hagan lo que crean conveniente yo me llevo a Hermione inmediatamente a San Mungo, por favor avísenle al resto y a mis padres por favor, ellos avisarán a los granger.

-Claro que sí, no te preocupes Dragón, Luni y yo vamos por tus padres y los alcanzamos en San Mungo, y Draco y Hermione desaparecieron en la red flu.

-San Mungo y después de ellos Luna y Zabini

-Consultorio Malfoy-Granger

-Kingsley, yo te acompaño a dejar este perro zarnoso, después me iré por Ron.

-Harry, yo acompaño a Kingsley, tu ve directo por Ron, y vayan a apoyar a Draco, lo va a necesitar, Señorita Parkinson, usted nos acompañara.

-Si Señor Weasly, voy enseguida, ¿Pansi en que bar dejaste a Ron?

-En el caldero chorreante, espero siga ahí.

-Harry, Luna. Theo y yo nos vamos directo a San Mungo, si necesitas algo avísanos.

OOOooOoo

-Pero cómo me dice que me calme, primero el medimago que la ha atendido no esta, y su socio mugre va a atender el parto, un mugglee!, después me dicen que es posible que la intervengan porque son gemelos y no es sencillo el parto, y para rematar esta todo este ejército de medimagos, para atender a los bebés por sí algo no sale bien. Y ustedes quieren que me quede tranquilo.

-Dragón. Créeme que te entiendo, y ya te oyó todo San Mungo, pero necesitas tener una buena actitud para poder entrar y estar con Hermione, así sólo le pasarás los nervios.

-Es sólo que ellos son todo para mí, no quisiera que nada les pasara, yo preferiría la muerte a perderlos.

-No digas tonterías hijo, Hermione es una mujer fuerte y va a estar bien, sólo necesita que tu se lo recuerdes, así que ánimo, ve y apoyarla, necesitas ser su roca.

-Gracias Madre, necesitaba oírlo.

...Dentro de la sala de parto...

-DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, esto es tu culpa, no volverás a tocarme.

-Calma Princesa, acuérdate respira y..

-Al Diablo las respiraciones, quiero que me los saquen ya- Sollozos y más sollozos- Soy una horrible madre, todo esto es mi culpa, todavía. O deberían haber nacido.

-Calma Princesa, no eres una horrible madre y las opciones que te tomaste ayudarán a lo que faltará por desarrollar, ellos estarán bien.

-Me lo prometes, ahhhhhh ahi viene otra contracción.

-Te lo prometo, vamos respira como te enseñaron

-Vamos Señora Malfoy, esta tal vez es nuestra última oportunidad de lograrlo de manera natural puje por favor.

-Vamos princesa tu puedes hacerlo.

-Ahhhhhhhh mmmmmmmm,

- Ya casi lo tengo, aguante Señora Malfoy,-y un hermoso llanto inundó la sala, lágrimas de felicidad corrían por los rostros de los orgullosos padres- es un niño, lo voy a mandar a que lo revisen mientras esperamos a su hermano o,hermana, ya tiene. Los nombres.

-Princesa, ¿siempre que nombré decidiste?

-El se llamara, Scorpius para seguir la tradición de tu familia, pero tendrá un segundo nombre que honrara mi origen muggle.

-Scorpius Alexandro Malfoy, se lo acercaron a Hermione y pudo verlo parecía un pequeño ángel, tan blanco como su padre, con unos pequeños caireles rubios, y dos enormes ojos grises, no quería dejarlo, pero sabía que aun faltaba recibir un bebé más y necesitaba concentrarse.

-Es un nombre hermoso princesa, para un hermoso bebé, seguramente será un Slytherin rompecorazones.

-Slytherin, claro que no será Gryfindor.

-Eso ya lo veremos mi princesa leona.

-Señora Malfoy, ahí viene la siguiente contracción, ya sabe que hacer.

Hermione estaba agotada, pero sacó todas sus fuerzas para poder ayudar a su bebé a salir.

-Es una niña,dijo el doctor, solo que esta vez se la llevaron directo a revisión, no hubo llanto, ni más preguntas, de repente la bebé, estaba llena de especialistas y conectada a todo tipo de monitores, Hermione estaba agotada, pero no podía descansar porque quería saber de su hija, Draco le prometio que cuidaría de ella, mientras que los medicamentos la relajaban para que pudiera descansar.

-Cuida a Cassie Draco, cuida a Scorpous tambien.

-Cassie, ese es su nombre Princesa,

-Cassiopea Marie Malfoy

-Es hermosa. Te prometo que la cuidare y para cuando despiertes la tendremos cerca, pero necesitas descansar.

Hermione se durmió a los pocos minutos. Draco hablaba con el Doctor, que le explicaba que la bebé estaba aún prematura, necesitaría estar en incubadora, y su hijo aunque estaba más sano, también estaría eN incubadora un tiempo, el se sentía aturdido, que le diría a Hermione, el había prometido cuidarlos y ahora estaría en un aparato cubiertos de cables para poder sobrevivir, si algo les pasaba no sólo iba a destrozarle la vida, sino también a Hermione, acompaño al Doctor hacia los cuneros donde los tendrían en incubadoras.

-Señor Malfoy, no se preocupe, ellos son bebés fuertes, saldrán adelante, es sólo que esto es normal en partos gemelares nacen antes de tiempo y requieren este tipo de cuidado, ahora lo dejo unos minutos para que pueda estar con sus hijos, voy a ir a la habitacion de su esposa, para indicar que opciones debe tomar. -Draco sólo asintió en señal de entendimiento y el medí mago se fue.

-Mi pequeño Scor, tu eres un gran bebé, tienes una gran madre, y estoy seguro que me entiendes, tu mami y yo te queremos muchísimo, así como tus abuelos, necesito que seas muy valiente y fuerte y que cuides a tu hermana, para que pronto salgan de aquí los dos y podamos irnos a casa. Draco pudo sentir como la manita de Scorpius se cerraba alrededor de su dedo pulgar, entonces vio que Scorpius habría sus pequeños ojitos grises y lo miraba intensamente.

-No me cabe duda eres igual de inteligente y tenaz que tu madre, tus ojos me lo dicen; le dio un en la frente y Scorpius volvió a dormir.

-Cassy, mi hermosa princesa, cabellos castaños y lisos, y de que color serán tus ojos, no haz abierto tus ojitos,pero tan angelical,mtan delicada pero llegaras a ser tan fuerte como tu madre, seguramente tendré que espantarte los pretendientes, eres preciosa, Princesa por favor lucha por estar bien, tu madre, tu hermano y yo te necesitamos, y estaremos aquí para acompañarte hasta que mejores. Draco también depósito un beso en su frente y pudo sentir como Cassy suspiraba, ella también, había entendido lo que quería decirle, estuvo un rato más observándolos, después recordó que traía consigo el teléfono que le había dado Hermione y tomó fotos de sus pequeños, para que su castaña pudiera verlos, y salió para encontrarse con ella.

oOOOooOo

-Vamos Ginny ayúdame a poner la mesa, mientras los chicos ponen la carpa, esto es digno de celebrarse, finalmente Hermione y sus hijos salen del hospital, quiero que todo sea perfecto.

-Si mamá, no necesitas decírmelo, todo estará perfecto, ya quiero ver a esos dos bebés, seguramente son encantadores, y finalmente podemos cargarlos, estoy emocionada, además Harry y Ron llegaron hace un momento asi que mas vale que vigiles que no acaben con la comida, jajs.

-Hey!, ¿porque piensas que acabaría con la comida hermanita?, ya no como igual que en Hogwarts, ahora me cuido necesito estar ágil para mi entrenamiento de auroe.

-Ron, Harry, que bueno tenerlos aquí, vayan a dejar sus cosas Hermione, Draco, Los Malfoys, los Granger y esos 2 hermosos bebés no tardan en llegar.

POV Hermione

No lo puedo creer finalmente podré sacarlos de aquí, sanos, fuertes, tan parecidos y tan diferentes, definitivamente el ponerlos en la misma incubadora fue de gran ayuda para Cassy, no puedo creer que Draco haya investigado tanto para ayudR a sus hijos, nuestros hijos.

-Te doy un galeón, por cada uno de tus pensamientos princesa.- Y ahí estaba el en unos jeans, con una polo y un saco encima, me sorprendía como estos dos pequeños lonhabian cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

-Ah Señor Malfoy, es muy simple, pienso en ti, siempre en ti, en lo mucho que me agradas como padre, en lo fácil que es quererte.- Draco acortó la distancia y la beso, fue un beso tierno, pero a la vez mostraba todo lo que sentía por ella.

-Nuestros padres ya están aquí, con los tuyos, los bebés los traerán en unos momentos y Kimmy y llevo a la madriguera las pañal eras con todo lo necesario, hey de que te ries

-Jajaja de nada Draco, es que nada en la vida me había preparado par si a reunión familiar con Lucius y os Weaslys en la misma casa, jaja

-Si muy gracioso, el viejo Lucius se esta ablandando.

-Mjmm mmmm, ¿que yo me estoy ablandando?, habla el que se la ha pasado coordinando conjuntos de bebé para esta primera salida.

-Jajaja Lucius, Narcisa que gustó verlos, y Draco creo que me gusta esta nueva faceta tuya.

-Hey y ¿A nosotros no nos vas a saludar?

-Claro que si, mami, papi, tienen que verlos, son hermosos.

-Oh querida claro que son hermosos, ustedes son una de las parejas más atractivas del mundo mágico.

-Gracias Cissy

-Y hablando de los dos hermosos bebés, aquí vienen ya, eso quiere decir que estamos casi listos para partir, Draco los acomodo en la carreola rápidamente, y avanzaba hacia la chimenea.

-Draco, porque la prisa, déjame ver a mis hijos, ¿Pero qué les has puesto?

-Princesa no hay tiempo, los ves en casa de los Weasly, un Malfoy nunca llega tarde.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, esos son los uniformes de Quidditch,déjame cambiarlos.-Draco con su típica sonrisa de medio lado, entro a la chimenea y pronuncio "La Madriguera", seguido de una Hermione, que iba tratando de cambiarles la ropa a sus hijos.

-Creo que será un largo día, jaja se reía Cissy, y Acompañada de Lucius y los Señores Grainger a La Madriguera.

La tarde fue muy amena, Harry y Ron intentaron transfigurar las camisetas de los bebés, que eran las playeras del uniforme de Quiditch que Draco les había hecho, Cassy la acompañaba de un tutu y zapatitos verdes y Scorpius, con un pantalon de mezclilla y tennis, cada vez que ellos le transfiguraban la ropa se regresaba a la original, al parecer Draco ya había supuesto que iban a intentarlo.

La Señora Weasly, Cissy y Jean Grainger recordaban como habían sido sus hijos de pequeños.

Arthur y Lucius, compartían información acerca de los diferentes aparatos de migues que conocían.

Cuando llego la hora de ir a casa, se despidieron de todos y hablaron a Kimmy para que se llevará las pañaleras y la carreola, mientras Draco cargando a Cassy y Hermione cargando a Scorp, se despedían de todos y avanzaban a la chimenea, este sería una gran noche, dormirían por primera vez todos en su hogar.

- Mansión Malfoy-Granger.

Chicas este es el final de la historia, sólo falta el epílogo, espero les haya gustado, ya que este ha sido mi primer escrito, les pido disculpa por la falta de ortografía, yo escribo desde el ipad y algunas cosas me las corrige de manera extraña y a veces no me doy cuenta


	19. Epílogo

disclaimer:

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling, pero la historia es así es mía

Epilogo

Habian pasado 11 años, no podía creerlo, mis hijos estaban apunto de entrar a Hogwarts, un lugar mágico donde aprendí a conocerme, a confiar en mi, a que las apariencias engañan, aprendí tanto pero si alguien me hubiera dicho en ese entonces, que este Rubio que ahora estaba acostado a mi lado con su espectacular espalda que no había cambiado tanto desde entonces y su brazo rodeando mi cintura, seguramente yo los hubiera llevado directo a San Mungo, pero gracias al bendito Whisky de Fuego y nuestra enorme terquedad estábamos aquí.

-Draco, buen día, hay que levantarnos o se nos va a hacer tarde

-5 Minutos más, hoy me levanté temprano para ir al gimnasio y regrese realmente cansado me volví a dormir pero ya me he duchado.

-Que mal, yo pensé que podríamos ducharnos juntos.

-Giuuu, asco mamá no pueden esperar a que los dejemos solos, eso si espero que no nos den un hermano más, ustedes nunca van a tener el nido vacío.

-Scorpius Alexander Malfoy, que manera de hablarle a tu madre, y como haz entrado sin notarte.

-Lo siento,es que estoy emocionado, quiero ya estar en Hogwarts y ver en que casa nos toca, no quiero llegar tarde.

-Seguramente Slytherin, todos los Malfoy van ahí.

-Oh Griffyndor, no olvides que también aporté mis genes.

-Oh Ravenclaw, oh Hufflepuff ya hemos escuchado muchas veces esta discusión, yo sólo espero que no nos separen.

-Cassy, no te pongas triste, sólo hay que pedirle al sombrero que nos ponga juntos como nos dijo mi padrino Harry.

-Coincido con cabeza rajada, el sombrero considerara su decisión.

-Draco no le digas así a Harry

-Crees que Fred, también vaya a Hogwarts

-Si, seguramente Cassy, a el también le ha llegado la carta, además esta Teddy Lupin, en caso de que tengan alguna duda, es su primo, el los apoyara, ahora vamos, apúrense a empacar bien que casi es hora de irnos.

oOOoOo

Expreso 9 3/4

-Adios mamá, prometo escribirte en cuanto llegue a mi cuarto, y espero verlos pronto, acuérdate de mandarme los dulces del águila que me regaló mi padrino Harry.

-Así lo haré Scorpius, Cassy espero que tu también me escribas y saludenme a Neville, tus padrinos Blaise y Luna llegarán esta semana están ansiosos de saber en que casa quedaste, así que esperarán carta tuya también.

-Claro mamá, no te preocupes.

-Papi, puedo hablar contigo

-Claro cariño, ven te ayudare con tu baul

-Gracias, adiós mamá- se despidieron de un abrazo y se fue caminando junto a su padre.

-¿Qué pasa princesa?

-Papi, tengo miedo, nunca he estado tan lejos de ustedes, que pasa si Hogwarts no me agrada, que pasa si tu y mamá ya no quieren estar más con nosotros.

-Princesa, te voy a decir un secreto, cuando tu hermano y tú nacieron, yo supe que mi corazón había crecido.

-¿Cómo el del Grinch?

-Si como el del Grinch, entonces me di cuenta que ustedes 2 y su madre siempre estarían viviendo ahí, siempre me preocupare de ustedes, siempre los amare, y sobre todo siempre contarás conmigo, el día que te sientas mal o triste, lo único que tienes que hacer es tomar este anillo que es mío, me lo dio mi padre, y frotarlo pensando en mi, yo me voy a dar cuenta que me necesitas y me comunicare contigo por red flu, además pienso venir cuando ustedes así lo quieran a Hogdsmade.

-Gracias Papi, los amo.

-De nada Princesa, sube ya que perderas el expreso, cuídense mucho, y nos vemos pronto.

Y así, Draco vio partir con el expreso a su mayor logro, sus 2 hijos, y sintio como unos brazos lo rodeaban por la espalda mientras que un olor a vainilla lo tranquilizaba.

OOooOoo

-Hermione, princesa ha llegado carta de Scorpius y Cassy

-Draco, espera no la abras ya voy llegando

-¿Lista?

-Si, leela

Queridos mamá y papá:

Hogwarts es increíble, aunque los extrañamos mucho

La Profesora McGonagall nos reconoció inmediatamente y les manda muchos saludos.

Al igual que Hagrid y El Profesor Neville.

Y adivinen quien va a ser entrenador de Quiditch, siii el tío Víctor, dice que le manda saludos a mamá, papá por favor no te pongas celoso, recuerda que el y Cho están juntos desde hace mucho y a mamá la ve como una hermana.

Y bueno ya sin más quiero decirles que si logramos entrar en la misma casa, así que al menos no estamos tan solos, y espero que no hayas apostado nada con papá, mami porque el sombrero dijo que a pesar de que tenemos características de ambas casa, no veía un Malfoy que no fuera Slytherin y que además hacíamos mucha falta ahí.

Los queremos mucho

Cassy y Scorpius Malfoy.

-Te lo dije, ahora di me permites-Draco la tomo en brazos

-Jajaja pero que haces

-Pues es hora de que cumplas tu apuesta, o se te ha olvidado,porque a mi no, y tengo un modelito especial y una botella de whisky de fuego, para celebrar que hay dos nuevos slytherin en la familia.

-Esperemos que el próximo bebé, si sea Grifyndor, aunque no me molestaría que fuera Sly.

-Hermione, princesa, eso quiere decir que

-Sii, vamos a tener un bebé.

-Te amo, www hay que decirles a todos.

-Yo también te amo Dragón, yo también te amo.

Y así el Dragón enamoro a la Princesa, y lucharon para tener una vida feliz en su castillo.

Fin


End file.
